Foreign Exchange
by Blackat489
Summary: InuYYHHP xover: What happens when Hogwarts gets some very strange foreign exchange students? Hell, thats what!
1. Sealed

Dark-Magic-User: Hello everyone! This is going to be an IY/YYH/HP Xover. My sister (Darkness-Angel-2004) and I were up late and just threw this together. There isn't really much of a plot but there is one in there some were. I know it's in the humor/ comedy section but it's gunna be depressing and maybe a bit boring at first, but it will get better!

Darkness-Angel: Hey, I thought we agreed I would type the story!

DMU: No, we decided I would, because I write longer more descriptive chapters. (Not to mention better stories)

DA: That is so mean I should type it.

DMU: Who said I was nice?

DA pushed DMU and yells: I am going to tell mom.

DMU pushes DA back and screams: No, we agreed on it last night so it's fair.

Sango and Kagome come in see the fight and go into the kitchen coming out a little later with popcorn and sit on the couch eating the popcorn turning their heads to who ever turn it is to shout curse words at the other.

Sango (as DMU uses an especially crude curse word): oooooh that was harsh.

Yukina soon walks in and suggests: Why not just play a harmless game to see who types it?

Sango and Kagome in unison: Why did you have to interrupt it was just getting good!

DMU and DA look at Yukina than say at the same time: Rock paper scissors!

DMU and DA start playing rock paper scissors.

5 Hours later DMU and DA are still playing and both keep landing on paper.

Sango: Pick a different one already!

DMU and DA look at Sango then do it again. (With different out come)

DA: YES! I get to type it muahahahahaha!

DMU: uuuhhh DA rock beats scissors I get to type it.

DA looks down and sees her hand in scissors. She goes off to corner to pout.

DMU: Would you do the disclaimer Sango? (She says starry-eyed)

Sango: Umm sure… (She says hiding behind Kagome) Neither DMU nor DA owns any of the YYH/HP/IY characters.

Kagome: DMU and DA would like to point out that this goes for the whole story. DMU hates to repeat things that remind her of things she can't have.

DMU: We do own our war forces and some of the many characters that will be introduced to you here. (Hugs on Sango's leg) (Sango looks distressed at Kagome)

Things to know:

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 1: Sealed

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the clearing of the Bone Eaters Well, a huge battle was taking place. The final battle had finely come. After three long years of searching for jewel shards and battling for their lives, the end is finely here.

The Inu-gumi, along with Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon lord of the Western Lands, and Kouga, Leader of the Wolf Clan, all fought to their hardest against the vile creation, Naraku. Lord Sesshoumaru and his half brother Inuyasha were going against the evil hanyou himself. Kouga was fighting against Kagura, the wind witch, for revenge of his comrades. Miroku, the monk, along with the priestess-in-training, Kagome, helped the others by sending sutras/sacred arrows at any of the lesser demons, that Naraku had summoned, that got to close to the back of their friends and allies. Miroku would rush in to battle with his staff whenever Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru distracted Naraku.

"Look out Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she fired an arrow at one of Naraku's tentacles that was about to pierce through Inuyasha back. Shippo was shooting off his, now much stronger, Foxfire and stood a little ways in front of Kagome. Kagome stood by the well, shooting off arrows at Naraku any chance she gets. The full Shikon no Tama, which had been knocked out of Naraku earlier in the fight, was in her hand.

She looked sadly toward the side of the clearing were a hunched figure seemed to be rocking another small body that lay unmoving. For the jewel to be complete Naraku stole what little shard Kagome had and had Kagura cut the ones out of Kouga's legs. This also meant that he had to take to jewel shard out of Kohaku's back, ending his life. Naraku made it so that Sango had to watch while being held back by a group of demons as Kohaku came back to his normal self, his eyes full of pain and recognition at Sango's face. He had called out Sango's name before he fell to the ground lifeless.

The agonizing screams of Sango as she cut through the fifteen or so demons blocking her way in one sweep with Hiraikotsu still rang through Kagome's head. She had watched as Sango sat on the ground rocking Kohaku's body back and forth and pleading for his eyes to open again. Kagome's heart shattered for her friend/sister when Sango started begged him not to leave her again. Kirara stood in front of the crying slayer and protected her from the lesser demons surrounding the clearing.

Kagome tore her eyes away from the heart retching site and looked around the clearing to see how all the other were fairing.

Miroku, who couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the poisonous insects in the area, was throwing wards at Naraku and whenever he could get up close enough would use his staff to cause as much damage as possible. He had a few scraps and bruises on him but he was still holding his own.

Inuyasha was doing damage with Tetsusaiga. He was using a mix of slashing with his sword and claws. He was trying to use the wind scar but whenever he attempted Naraku would engage in up-close fighting with one of their allies in the field, making it so Inuyasha couldn't fire. He had a deep gash in his side and a cut on his head.

Sesshoumaru was using his energy whip and Toukijin to cause damage along with Inuyasha. Even though Naraku doesn't have the jewel anymore he is still strong.

Naraku was hiding behind a wall of tentacles. Whenever they would hack through one five more would fill its place.

'We need something to cut most, or all, of those things down at once.' Kagome thought as she fired yet another arrow at a tentacle. Then, as if reading Kagome's mind, a giant boomerang soared through the wall of tentacles revealing Naraku's shocked face. The boomerang went back to its master as she jumped up and caught it. Her running didn't even falter as she jumped over the wall of stubs and then went head to head with Naraku.

Everyone stood shocked for a second as Sango hacked, slashed, and threw poison powder at Naraku, not even giving him a second to fight back.

"NOW INUYASHA!" Sango yelled as she sent a kick to Naraku's head. Inuyasha looked around the clearing and saw that everyone was off to the side. He looked back toward Sango.

"B…but..." Inuyasha stuttered as he lifted Tetsusaiga.

"Do it Inuyasha!" She shouted giving him a sideways glance. Her eyes looked like they were on fire and she still had tears rushing down her face. Inuyasha nodded numbly as he raised Tetsusaiga above his head. Kagome notched an arrow and attempted to pool as much energy into it as possible. Sesshoumaru pointed Toukijin at Naraku and prepared an attack. Just as Inuyasha was bringing Tetsusaiga down, Sango yelled for Kirara and jumped back from Naraku. Kirara jumped from were she was standing and caught Sango, then soared away from were the blast had just met. Naraku's screamed in rage and agony as he was defeated.

"I cannot die like this!" Naraku managed to scream out.

Kagome covered her face as the shock of the blast hit her. She heard Shippo scream and had just enough time to catch him. That's when the after shock hit, sending Kagome and Shippo both flying backward this time. Kagome heard Sango yell out her name and she felt herself collide with something soft before she started falling downwards.

-/- Sango's POV -/-

'It's over. That bastard's dead. I finely avenged my family.' I thought as Kirara landed on the ground.

A wave hit me and I had to brace myself on Kirara's back against it. Shippo screamed. I looked toward him to see him go flying through the air. Kirara and I rushed toward him. Kagome caught him, but before she could regain her balance the after-shock hit and Kagome was sent flying backwards. I called out her name as Kirara jumped in the way and I caught Kagome, sending us all backwards, through the side of the well, and down into it before I lost consciousness

-/- Authors POV -/-

Sango opened her eyes to find herself at the bottom of the well. She could feel Hiraikotsu digging into her back and it was highly uncomfortable. She slowly sat up and tried to will the headache, which she had just been hit with, away. It felt like her head was slammed against a tree or something. It was dark so she had to squint to see everyone clearly. Kagome was lying on her legs with Shippo hugged in a death grip to her chest, they were both unconscious. Kirara was laying a little ways behind her, in her little form, unconscious. 'Why didn't Inuyasha get us out?' Sango asked herself silently as she shook Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, wake up." Sango said softly shaker her a little. She mumbled something about not wanting to go to school and turned her head away from Sango. Sango rolled her eyes and shook Kagome harder. She just mumbled more and rolled off Sango's legs and on to her side, Shippo still clutched to her chest. Sango sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of her headache. Then she suddenly got an idea.

"Kagome! There's a huge spider on your leg!" Sango screamed mocking being horrified, despite it making her headache worse. Kagome suddenly sat up with a scream, accidentally dropping Shippo, and started brushing at her legs franticly while screaming "GET IT OFF" repeatedly.

Shippo woke up when he hit his head on the side of the well and looked at Kagome as if she was insane. He then looked at Sango and saw her on the floor laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. It didn't take him long to put together what happened, being a trickster himself. He shook his head and fell onto his side, trying to go back to sleep.

"Kagome…ha-ha…there is…buahah….no spider…ahah." Sango managed to get out as Kagome was running around in a circle trying to see if it had gotten on her back. Kagome stopped suddenly and glared at Sango.

"That was not funny." She said pouting. Sango just rolled her eyes again and looked up at the top of the well. To her surprise, she didn't see the sky. 'Is it night already?' She asked herself. Sango picked up Kirara as Kagome picked up Shippo, who had fallen asleep again, and her big yellow bag that had somehow fallen down with them.

"I wonder why the guys just left us here." Sango asked/said to Kagome looking up again. She heard Kagome gasp loudly and look over at her to see a look of shock in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, who was still looking up.

"We're in my time." Kagome whispered so quietly that Sango would have missed it if she hadn't listened closely. Sango's eyes widened. 'How did this happen?' Kagome and Sango thought at the same time. "Let's head back." Kagome said climbing up the ladder, Shippo balanced on her shoulder and her bag over her other shoulder. Sango followed her with Kirara on her shoulder and Hiraikotsu on her back.

When they reached the top, Kagome climbed out and waited for Sango. When Sango pulled herself over Kagome sat on the side and hooked arms with Sango, who joined her on the side.

"Ok on three ok?" Kagome asked looking toward Sango. Sango nodded her head.

"One…Two…THREE!" Kagome yelled as they jumped off the edge and into the well. Instead of the blue twinkling lights that Kagome was so accustomed appearing, they just landed, some-what painfully, on the bottom of the well.

"It didn't work!" Kagome said panicking. "What's wrong? Why didn't we go through?" She asked franticly jumping up and down trying to get it to work.

Sango's panic was slowly starting to rise as well. 'If we can't get back to the past then that means I won't be able to give Kohaku a proper burial. I won't be able to see Miroku again.' With those thoughts going through her head tears started to pool in the corner of her eyes.

'I have to get back. I have to make sure that every ones ok. I have to see Inuyasha again.' Kagome thought as she looked around the well franticly, a blush crept onto her face at the last thought that went through her mind. A glimmer caught her eye. When she looked close she realized that it was the full Shikon no Tama, that must have fallen out of her hand when they jumped in. Just like that, it hit her, the full Shikon no Tama was in her time and that meant that the well must have sealed its self. Kagome fell to her knees as the reality of the situation came over her. Sango rushed to her side.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked panicked at the blank expression on Kagome's face. Kagome just stared forward.

"We can't go back." Kagome mumbled. Sango's eyes widened considerably.

"W…what do you mean?" Sango asked. She already knew the answer but she was unwilling to admit it to herself.

"We can't go back to the past." Kagome said. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. Sango, too, fell to her knees.

"No…"Sango managed to whisper out. Shippo picked that time to wake and seeing to grief stricken expressions of the two women that he holds closes to his heart, he took it pone himself to attempt to cheer them up.

"Look you guys." Shippo exclaim and he changed into his big pink balloon form and bounced around the well. When he saw that neither of them reacted the way they usually did, laugh and called him cute, he changed back and stood in front of them.

'Man this is serious.' Shippo thought as he saw the tears falling endlessly down their faces. 'I should go get Inuyasha; he'll know what to do.' Shippo thought as he used his claws to climb out of the well.

When he reached the top he was surprised to find that he was in a small house rather that the large clearing the well was originally found in. He shook his head and opened the door to the well and his nose was hit with several different scents. He covered his nose against the smells. He walked out into the sun and looked around. There was a big house a little ways away and the god tree was off to the other side with a bench underneath it. He saw a movement and looked toward it. He saw a young human boy that looked and smelt a lot like Kagome, come walking up the steps. The young boy stopped and stared at Shippo when he caught sight of him.

"W…who are you?" the boy asked cautiously. Shippo looked at the boy for any signs of hostility, but found none.

"HELP!" Shippo yelled as he grabbed on to the boys leg. "Kagome and Sango are in the well. There's something wrong with them. They won't say anything to me. They won't even move. Come on! Come on! Hurry!" Shippo said franticly as he pulled the boy toward the well.

"Did you say Kagome?" The boy asked as he picked up Shippo and started running toward the well house.

"Yea. Why?" Shippo asked suspiciously.

"She's my older sister." He said opening the well house door and rushing to the side of the well.

-/- Souta's POV-/-

"So you're Souta! I'm Shippo." He exclaimed as he jumped down the well after me, I took the ladder. I got down to the bottom of the well and was being growled at by a cream colored cat with….two tails? Shippo jumped down after me and patted the cat on the head.

"It's ok Kirara he's here to help." Shippo said and continued patting the cat on the head. "Don't mind Kirara, she's just really protective of Sango and Kagome." He said toward me. I smiled at Kirara and walked toward Kagome and another girl I had never seen before, I figured she was the Sango person Shippo spoke of. She had very dark hair and was wearing a skin tight black suit with red armor. There was a sword attached to her hip and on her back was a…giant….boomerang? This is getting to weird. I sat down in front of Kagome and saw a look of shock/sorrow on her face. There was a stream of tears going down her face. There was a similar look on the other girls face.

"Kagome?" I said, putting my hand on her arm. Her eyes flicked with something the looked like recognition.

"Souta…" She whispered, but her face still stayed the same. I felt distressed and stood up.

"I'm gunna go get my mom and grandfather." I said heading up the ladder.

-/- Author POV -/-

Souta came back with his mom and grandpa and they, by some miracle, managed to get Kagome and Sango out of the well and into the house.

They took the girls into the house and sat them on the couch. Kagome's mom, Karii, went and made them some tea. The girls just sat there and occasionally drank their tea.

It wasn't until about two hours later that they came out of their stupor.

"Mom how'd we get into the house?" Kagome called out. Her mom was in the kitchen and when she heard Kagome's call, she came bursting into the living room and nearly hugged her daughter to death.

"Oh honey we were so worried. You've been in a stupor-like state for over two hours." She said hugging Kagome tighter.

"Mom…can't….breathe" Kagome said trying to get some oxygen into her lounges. Mrs. Higurashi pulled back.

"Oh! Sorry honey." She said as she started to inspect Kagome for injuries.

"I'm fine Mom. Really." Kagome said looking at Sango with a pleading look. Sango just smirked and turned away. Kagome gave her a playful glare that slowly turned into an evil smile. "You know mom…" Kagome stated looking at Sango. "Sango has a lot of injuries and she looks like she might faint from fatigue." Kagome said in mock worry. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sango worried and rushed over to her. She failed to notice the triumphant smirk Kagome gave Sango.

"Oh you poor thing. Just sit back and I'll take care of you. SOUTA! BRING ME THE FIRST-AID KIT." Mrs. Higurashi yelled into the house. She started to coo and cuddle Sango while saying how brave she was being for not crying. Souta came bursting into the living room with the first-aid kit in hand.

"Here it is mom." Souta said putting it down on the coffee table.

"Hey Souta where's Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked him before he could head back upstairs.

"Their up in my room. Shippo's kicking my butt at Mortal Combat (A/N: We don't own)." He said running up the stairs. Kagome smiled slightly and looked back toward Sango and her mom to see Sango trying to pull her hand away from Mrs. Higurashi when she was trying to put some alcohol on it.

"Sango dear just keep still it will only hurt for a minute." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to keep a hold on Sango's arm. Sango, not wanting to be rude, just looked at Kagome pleadingly, and keeping her arm away form Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome smiled and put a hand on her moms shoulder.

"Mom, they don't use that kind of alcohol in the past so Sango's not used to it. I can take it from here." Kagome said taking the first-aid kit. Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head and went into the kitchen.

"I'm getting some more tea. Do you girls want some?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in the door way.

"That would be nice, Mrs. Higurashi." Sango answered for them. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Sango smiled at the place were Mrs. Higurashi was just standing.

"You mother is very kind." She said looking at Kagome. She looked up at Sango and smiled.

"Yea I know. She's the greatest. I'd be lost with out her." She said going back to wrapping Sango's arm.

"Kagome, what are we going to do now?" Sango asked seriously. That question had been plaguing her ever since she heard the bad news. She wasn't from this time. She didn't know any of the things. Were would she stay? What would she do for a living, since demons didn't exist in this time? Kagome's hand faltered for a second but then finished binding Sango's arm. She put the things back in the first-aid kit.

"Well I'm sure you can stay here. I know mom wouldn't mind." Kagome said sitting next to Sango on the couch. "And since there is only a couple weeks until school starts again then we can put you in school with me next year. We can be just like sisters." Kagome said but she instantly regretted her word when she saw Sango's face sadden. "Sango I'm sorry…. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No it's ok." Sango said forcing a smile, for Kagome's sake. Just then, Mrs. Higurashi came back in with the tea. She seemed to notice the tense atmosphere because she sat down between the two girls and put one arm around each of them.

"Kagome dear, do you two want to tell me what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome looked down and took a deep breathe. Then she told her about the battle with Naraku, she kept away from the whole Kohaku subject. She didn't want to upset Sango again.

When she was done, they just sat there with Mrs. Higurashi holding both the girls and letting them rest their head on her shoulder.

"Shh….it's going to be ok." She whispered to the crying girls when they told her about the well closing itself. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Finally, the girls calmed themselves down enough to sit back up. "You are welcome here as long as you want, Sango." Mrs. Higurashi said giving Sango a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said with a bow. Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head.

"Now dear. No need for formalities. You can call me mom or Karii. Whichever you prefer." Sango looked to Kagome and saw that her face was bright with hope. 'Did she want me to call her mom?' She silently asked herself. She looked back toward Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you….Mom." She said silently, not wanting to have red Kagome wrong and said the wrong thing. Kagome squealed in delight and hugged Sango tightly.

"Now we can really be sisters." She said while jumping up and down. Sango smiled. She was going to have a family again.

After a little while, Kagome and Sango got a little tired and Mrs. Higurashi said that it was time for bed. (A/N: like our mom is right now)

They made a bed for Sango in Kagome's room; until they could get the guest room cleaned out, and sent the girls up into it. Kagome changed into her light pink bunny pajamas and let Sango borrow her dark red sakura blossom pajamas. They settled into bed, with Shippo curled next to Kagome and Kirara curled up with Sango, and they all finely managed to drift of to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: So how was that? Sorry about the depressing pieces. Also for all the corniness that was present. I just sorta threw it together. Oh, and sorry about taking the guys out of it. I sorta had to, to make it work

DA: I could have made it better (still pouting)

DMU: Don't even start with that again. (Rolls eyes)

DMU and DA start arguing and fighting.

Sango: Thanks for reading.

Kagome: And don't forget to review.


	2. School

DA: Here's the next chapter peeps. (Get ready to type)

DMU comes in with a cup of coffee: What do you think you doing?

DA: Umm…..nothing (tries to look innocent)

DMU: It doesn't look like nothing.

DA: umm…well….I…I gotta go. Bye! (Runs out of room)

DMU: Sorry for the inconvenience. Now let's get typing. (Rolls up sleeves) Hmmm….. Where should I start? (Taps chin thoughtfully)

Sesshoumaru walks in annoyed: Will you just get on with it.

DMU turn around slowly and when she sees Sesshoumaru, her face goes paler than usual.

Sesshoumaru gives her a weird look: What is wrong with you?

DMU: You have to get out of here, NOW! (Tries to pull Sesshoumaru out back door)

Sesshoumaru: Why should I do that? (Pulls his arm away)

DMU: You have to get out of here before DA comes….. (DA walks into room looking at two boxes of cereal)

DA: Hey, what kind do…you…want. (She looks at Sesshoumaru her face goes blank) FLUFFY-SAMA! (Attaches herself to Sesshoumaru's waist)

DMU: I tried to tell you (goes back to typing)

Sesshoumaru: Let go of me you accursed woman. (Sesshoumaru tries to attack her but whenever he does she magically appears somewhere else on his body)

DMU: She is so obsessed (Sango walks in) SANGO-CHAN! I missed you so much do you need something. Can I get you a drink? How about something to eat?

Sango: No thanks I'm fine. (Tries to back out of the room silently.)

DMU: I can get you anything…. even a human heart (holds dagger to chest and looks at Sango lovingly, eye twitching)

Sango: No that's ok (looks to Sesshoumaru for help only to see him tied to a chair with DA on his lap looking back pleadingly)

DA: …and this is where our wedding will be held …and this is how many children I want … this is our flower girl...

Sango turns head slowly to see DMU really close to her face and thinks fast: Umm…. DMU I thought of something I want.

DMU: Just name it! I can get you anything. (Starry-eyed)

Sango: I would really like you to type the story…

DMU: Okay (Grabs DA off Sesshoumaru and heads to keyboard with a mission. Sango lets out a breath and drags Sesshoumaru out of the room)

Sango: You owe me one for this.

Things to know:

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Just a side note: The Yu Yu Gang will be in either this chapter or the next.

Chapter 2: School

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It had been two weeks. Two long and hard weeks for Kagome and Sango. Sango had stated that she would be more comfortable sleeping in the same room as Kagome, so we moved the girls into the larger guest bedroom and got Sango a bed and a dresser.

The girls spent most of their time in their room. They came out for food and would sometimes go outside and sit by the God Tree. Other time's they would eat and head straight back to their room.

Shippo spent most of his time with Souta, playing either in his room or outside. Souta even took it upon his shoulders to teach Shippo about the technologies and their purposes in the modern time. Mrs. Higurashi could only guess Kagome was doing the same for Sango because they didn't speak much any more either.

The first week Mrs. Higurashi had asked Sango and Shippo if they would like her to adopt them. Shippo had readily agreed followed shortly after by Sango. She just finished signing the last of the papers this morning. 'I need to get them out of the house.' She thought. 'It would do them a world of good.' She had notice how they had been getting sadder and more depressed since the day they arrived. 'Maybe I should send them shopping. They could get themselves some more cloths, instead of me having to guess on what they would like.' She nodded to herself and headed up the stairs to their room. When she reached the door, she knocked lightly.

"Hey girls it's mom. Can I come in?" She heard some shuffling around in the room and then the door opened to reveal Kagome face.

"Come on in mom." Kagome said as she stood aside. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked in.

"What do you need mom?' Sango asked, sitting up on her bed. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and sat down on Kagome's bed. Kagome sat down next to Sango.

"I think it would be best if you too got out did something today." Mrs. Higurashi said while handing over one of her credit cards. "I think it would be best for you two. It would mean a lot to me if you did." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and both nodded they're heads.

"Sure. We'll go do something today. For you." Kagome said taking the card and hugging her mom. Sango came up and hugged her. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and stood up.

"Well you girls get ready." She said walking out the door. "Don't forget your license Kagome."

"Ok mom." Kagome yelled out from her closet. Sango laughed and joined Kagome in the closet. Ten minutes later the girls came down and stairs dressed and ready to go. Kagome was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a pink hello-kitty-angel shirt. Sango was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark red bats-maru shirt.

"Mom we're ready to go." Kagome said walking into the kitchen. Their mom turned toward them and dried her hands.

"Now I want you girls to have fun, ok. You can do what you want as long as your back bye seven." She said as she started cutting vegetables.

"Ok mom. See you later." Sango said closing the door. Mrs. Higurashi went to the window and watched them drive away. 'I hope this helps them.' She thought sadly as she went back to cutting vegetables 'they need something to keep they're mind occupied. Maybe when school starts they will get better.' She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at her door. 'It's probably someone wanting a tour.' She thought tiredly as she cleaned and dried her hands and went to answer the door.

"Hello. How may I help…?" She stopped talking and stared shocked at the tall man standing in the door frame. "Albus?" She whispered shocked

"Nice to see you again, Karii. May I come in?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head, for lack of something to say, and moved to the side of the door to let the tall old man inside. "Thank you."

They walked to the living room and Albus sat on the couch as Mrs. Higurashi sat on the chair opposite him. They were thrown into an awkward silence.

"Umm... Would you like some tea?" She asked brightly; glad to find something to break the silence.

"That would be great." He said back. She stood up and went to the kitchen.

"So what brings you here?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen, putting the tea pot on the stove.

"You have a lovely house Karii." Albus stated while looking around. Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the living room smiling.

"Thank you, but I don't think you came all this way to tell me my house is pretty." She stated mater-of-factly.

"Well then how are your children?" Albus asked smiling larger.

"They're doing just fine actually." Mrs. Higurashi said going over to a table and grabbing a picture of Souta and Kagome wrestling on the floor. "This was Souta's last birthday. But did you come all this way to talk about my kids?" She asked slightly sarcastic, with enjoyment in her voice.

"My oh my, how they have grown." He whispered. Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes slightly and sat back down on the couch. "Souta looks just like John." He said placing the picture on the coffee table. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes clouded slightly before her face brightened again.

"Same as old time." She said, mostly to herself. "You haven't changed, Albus. Always avoiding the subject." Albus smiled up at her.

"And you haven't changed much either. Still getting right to the point." He shook his head in memory, and then his face grew grimmer. "Just like John used too." He whispered softly looking at Mrs. Higurashi "Even when I had him as a student." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the floor and her face got sad. Just then, the tea pot started to whistle and she got up swiftly and rushed out of the room.

"So how is that school of yours any way?" She asked, her voice sounded happy. When she came back in she had a smile on her face but Albus could tell that it was forced. "By the way here's you tea." She handed his tea, then took her seat back in the chair.

"Did you get those papers I sent you?" He asked, suddenly serious. Mrs. Higurashi set her tea down and went to the box in the kitchen that she kept all the mail she hadn't looked through yet.

"I think I have them." She said setting the box on the coffee table. "I've been so busy with the adoptions that I've had barely any time to look through the mail." She looked up at Albus and saw a slight look of shock on his face.

"Adoptions?" He asked quietly. Mrs. Higurashi smiled slightly. This was one of the few times that Albus had ever been shocked.

"Yes adoptions." Mrs. Higurashi got up again and grabbed another picture off the table. She walked back to Albus and handed it to him then resumed looking through the box. It was a picture of the all the kids sitting under the God tree. Kagome and Sango were sitting on the bench and Souta was on Kagome's lap with Shippo on Sango's, Kirara was on Sango's shoulder. "That is Shippo and Sango. That Kirara, Sango's…cat." She said point to each of them. "I just finished up the adoption papers this morning. I just have to send it in and it'll be official." Albus looked at the picture and a smile greeted his face.

"Well then I'll have to meet them." He said setting the picture on the coffee table by the other picture.

"Ah-ha! Here they are!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed pulling a big peach colored envelope out of the box. She started opening it.

"Well there's no need for that now that I'm here. We can just discuss it in person." Albus said placing his cup on the table. Mrs. Higurashi followed his example and placed her cup on the table. She looked toward Albus seriously. Albus took a deep breath and started. "We have recently decided to host a type of, foreign exchange program, you could say. We are looking for young people that have the potential to become a witch or wizard, who may not have been found at the age of eleven, to go to Hogwarts. We will be putting them in the seventh year so that they can at least learn how to use their powers and to keep them under control." Albus stopped and took a drink on his tea. Mrs. Higurashi's face was blank and she was staring at her cup, but she nodded to let him know she was listening. "I had an old friend of mine look around for these certain people and low-and-behold most of them are here in Japan. My friend is rounding up about four, I think he said, and I was to get two more. We have already gotten four Americans that were, thrilled I guess you could say, to go. My friend gave be a type of devise that can sense the…aura, I think is what he called it, of a person with potential to become a witch or wizard. It's really actually quit remarkable. Nevertheless, back to the subject. This specific devise led me to this house, but it said their were two aura's but I guess even machines mess up." Albus finished and looked at Mrs. Higurashi's face to see what her reaction was. She looked up at Albus.

"Why are you telling me all this Albus?" She asked. Deep down she had an idea of what he was proposing, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have her family walk down that path again. Albus smiled.

"We would like to have your daughter at Hogwarts this year." He said bluntly. Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slowly. Albus, taking this as a no, looked sadden. Mrs. Higurashi laughed in delight.

"My little girl's going to be a witch." She sounded a little sad but mostly happy. She smiled at Albus, but then her smile faded. "What am I gunna tell her?" She asked, more to herself.

"Just tell her the truth." Albus answered, trying to be helpful. Mrs. Higurashi looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Oh yea that would go over great, I can see it now." She said sarcastically. "Hello Kagome. This is Albus Dumbledore, one of your father's old professors, who by the way is a wizard. He's the head of a school for kids that have magical powers and he wants you to go to his school. By the way, how was your day?" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. A small gasp behind her made her spin around and look into the shocked faces of Kagome and Sango. "Umm….Hello girls.? W...what are you doing home?" She asked, looking like a little kid that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

-/- Earlier with the girls. -/-

The girls had decided to go to the mall. Sango hadn't been to the mall yet and Kagome said that it was a major must in her time. Once they got there, they walked around in the pet store and looked at all the different and exotic animals that they had. Then they went browsing though a bunch of different stores, buying a couple things that they thought were cute or a 'must-have' as Kagome put it. They were having a great time. That is until they saw Kagome's three friends from school walking toward them. The three didn't seem to notice them so Kagome pulled Sango into the book store that they were passing. She knew her friends wouldn't even dream of going in there. She pulled Sango down next to her behind a book case and waited for the three to pass.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked once Kagome let her get back up.

"I didn't want to have to deal with them today. Today is for just you and me and if they had seen me they would have pulled us all over the mall and would have made us try on bathing suits all day." She fake shuddered at the thought.

"Oh the horror." Sango said putting a hand on her heart and had a look of horror on her face. Kagome laugh and they walked out of the store.

"Maybe we should leave before they find out we're here." Kagome said walking toward the exit. Sango looked toward her watch, that Kagome had insisted she get, and saw that it was only about five thirty.

"We have about an hour and a half left before we have to be home." She said walking beside Kagome. Kagome nodded her head to let Sango know she heard and started to think.

"Hmm… were can we go for an hour and a half without being spotted by my friends?" She asked, mostly to herself, as her and Sango got into the car. After a minute of silence, Kagome suddenly snapped her finger, causing Sango to jump. "We can go to the park!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's big enough so it's very unlikely that we'll see any one we know. Oh and it's so beautiful, you'll love it." Sango nodded her head as they sped out of the parking lot. She wasn't use to the car contraptions and it didn't help that Kagome drove at break-neck speeds. Bye the time they got to the park Sango had the seat in a death grip.

"Ok let's go." Kagome said brightly getting out of the car. Sango gave her a forced smile before she prided her hand off the seat and got out. They locked the car and started heading toward the pond.

"It's so beautiful here." Sango said happily, looking at the trees. "Just like the Feudal Era." She whispered out sadly. Kagome's smile faded for a second but then she brightened again.

"Don't you dare think those things Sango. We promised mom we would have fun today. That means no depressing thoughts." She said pulling Sango along the path. "Oh look Sango ice-cream. Let's get some ice-cream!" She exclaimed as she pulled Sango toward the ice-cream cart. Sango couldn't help but smile at Kagome's enthusiasm at getting ice-cream. 'She acts like a little kid some times.' Sango thought as she ordered a strawberry. Kagome ordered a death-by-chocolate double stacked cone.

"The things you eat sometimes." Sango said shaking her head. Kagome pouted and gave Sango a withered glare. Then she smiled evilly.

"Well at least it's better than what you eat." She said quietly. Sango stopped and looked at Kagome weird.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Sango said, putting one hand on her hip. Kagome giggled and continued walking.

"I'm just talking about you and you 'obsession' with mustard and banana sandwiches." Kagome said ahead of Sango. Sango's jaw dropped and she stared at Kagome's back in disbelief.

"That is so not true Kagome!" She yelled at her sisters back. "It wasn't my fault Souta tricked me into taking a bite out of that sandwich. I didn't want to be rude so I told him it was good when he asked!" She explained tiredly. 'This just so isn't fair.' She thought.

"Uh huh. Sure Sango whatever you say." Kagome called back in mock surrender. She looked over her shoulder just in time to dodge the storming Sango. "I'm really sorry Sango." Kagome said laughing. Sango's growled playfully and started running at her again. Kagome squeaked in panic before running away for the enraged Sango.

"Your gunna pay for that Kagome." She growled out playfully. Kagome just picked up her pace.

While they were playing their little game of cat and mouse, Kirara showed up and landed on Sango's shoulder. "Kirara! What are you doing here?" Sango asked while keeping her eyes on Kagome.

"Meow." Was Kirara's response. Sango shook her head and ran after Kagome faster.

"You can't outrun me Kagome." She said in a mock menacing voice that would sound real to someone that didn't know Sango. Kagome looked back at Sango and gave another squeak.

"I know that but I sure as hell can try." Kagome said picking up her pace. 'I think I spent too much time around Inuyasha.' She thought. Her face saddened but she quickly shook her head. 'I'm not gunna think those things anymore. I've had long enough to grieve. I need to get over it.' A single tear fell down her face. 'I guess it's a good thing I had to run so much back there or I'd be in serious trouble with Sango.' She thought as she looked back and saw the look Sango was giving her. 'Man, am I in for it this time.' Kagome had swerved off the original path a little while ago, in hopes of loosing Sango, but she ended up only making it easier for her. 'I guess being a demon exterminator had its perks.'

She was hoping to get to the Sakura tree area so that Sango might forget her anger and look at the trees instead. 'It's only a little bit farther.' Kagome burst into the Sakura trees. She slowed down to a walk and a couple second later Sango burst through the trees and gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow." Was all she managed to say. Kagome smiled as she saw Sango do a spin. When she looked closer, she noticed a lump in Sango's shirt.

"Hey Sango. Did you pick up a hitch hiker?" Kagome asked as she saw the lump move, then Kirara popped her head out of the top of Sango's shirt.

"Oh yea. She just landed on my shoulder in the forest." Kirara meowed and jumped on Kagome's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Kagome laughed and scratched her ears. Kagome looked back at Sango just in time to get her tackled to the ground, and get herself a major tickle attack.

"Sango…ahah…this isn't….haha…fair…ahahaha." Kagome managed to say as she. Sango just increased her tickling and smirked evilly.

"Say mercy." Sango said, never ceasing her tickling. Kagome clamped her mouth shut and refused to say anything. She continued to wiggle and squirm her way out of Sango's grasp. "Have it your way." Sango looked at Kirara and nodded her head. Kirara meowed and started helping Sango with the 'torture' of Kagome.

"Not you too!" Kagome exclaimed doubling her efforts to get away.

"Say it." Sango said in a sing-song voice. Kagome's mouth quivered a little and then she exploded.

"Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! Mercy! MERCY!" Kagome screeched out. Sango let her up and smirked at her triumphantly. Kagome gave her a withered glare, then turned away from her pouting. Sango fell backward on the grass, a thoughtful look on her face. Kagome stopped pouting and fell on the grass, her head next to Sango's. "It's really pretty here. When I was younger we would come here and every time I'd have mom take us here."

"It is really pretty." Sango murmured looking around at all the tree tops. She sat up on her elbows and looked at Kagome. Kagome followed her example. "I had fun today." Sango said. "I think it did us a lot of good getting out of the house."

"I think that's why mom wanted us to go out today." Kagome said smiling. "We probably had her worried."

"How about when we get home we come out of our room more often and do more things with the whole family." Sango suggested, getting up. "Speaking of getting home, we should start heading back, it's almost seven." Kagome got up quickly, and started heading toward the car. She looked back at Sango playfully.

"I'll race ya." She said running off into the tree. Sango stood there for a second. Once what Kagome said registered in her head she smiled and raced after Kagome.

"Hey no fair you got a head start." Sango yelled, and the race was on.

Once the girls got to the car, Kirara being victorious, they got in and Kagome race toward home. They only had ten minutes before seven and it was a ten minute drive….by the speed limit that is.

When the girls pulled into the drive way, they had six minutes to spare. Kagome jumped out of the car cheerfully as Sango had to, once again, pry her hand off the seat. She turned around and started taking Kirara's claws out of the back of her seat. Sango shook her head and went inside with Kagome.

They decided to surprise their mom with a pretty dress they thought she would like, they had picked it up earlier at the mall, so they snuck in silently. They tiptoed to the living room and saw their mom talking to an elderly looking man. The girls ducked behind the door and listen to what was being said.

"Oh yea that would go over great, I can see it now." Their mom said sarcastically. "Hello Kagome. This is Albus Dumbledore, one of your father's old professors, who by the way is a wizard. He's the head of a school for kids that have magical powers and he wants you to go to his school. By the way, how was your day?" their mom said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kagome gasped shocked making their mom spin around sharply. "Umm…. Hello girls. W...what are you doing home?" She asked, looking like a little kid that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You told us to be back by seven." Sango said as she glanced toward the clock. Mrs. Higurashi looked toward the clock and saw that it was five minutes until seven. 'When did it get so late?' She silently asked herself.

"Oh yea I did, didn't I." She whispered mostly to herself. She looked back toward the girls to see then looking from her to Albus and back again with questioning looks in their eyes. Mrs. Higurashi looked back at Albus, to see him looking into what looked like a compact mirror and was pointing it at the girls. "Well Kagome, dear, I think you heard the discussion that we had just now, right?" Kagome nodded her head. "Well then you heard that he wants you in his school?" Kagome nodded again and looked back at Sango. Albus stood up.

"Actually, Karii, I would like both of them in my school." He said, coming to stand by Mrs. Higurashi. She looked at Albus shocked and her jaw dropped.

"You mean that Sango…." She let the rest of her sentence drop off. Albus nodded his head to her question. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes started to tear up at the sides. Kagome and Sango rushed to her sides.

"What's wrong mom?" Kagome asked worriedly. Mrs. Higurashi just shook her head and pulled the two into a tight hug.

"My little girls are going to be witches." She exclaimed through her tear of joy. She hugged them both tighter and their faces started turning blue.

"You might want to let them go, Karii. Their turning blue." Albus said putting a hand on her shoulder. She let them go quickly and started apologizing as they tried to regain their breath. Mrs. Higurashi led the girls to the couch.

"Sit down girls. We have a lot to talk about."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: There you guys go. (Brushes invisible dust off hands)

DA: whaaaaaa I had him in my hands. Whaaaaaaa

DMU rolls eyes: Well thanks for reading. And don't forget to review.


	3. Packing

DMU: Da da da da daaaaa. Here is chapter 3. We promise that the Yu Yu gang will be in this one.

DA glares at DMU: I hate you.

Hiei: You're not the only one.

Kurama: Now, now, be nice you two. She is, after all, typing this.

DMU: Thanks Kurama.

DA: But I really, truly, hate you this time.

DMU rolls eyes: You say that every day. (Gets back to typing.)

Hiei/DA: Hey, don't turn your back to me!

DMU sighs: Whatever. I am ignoring you both now. (Locks DA in closet. Ties Hiei to tree with gag.)

Yusuke: Wow. Remind me not to get her mad. Scareeey.

Keiko hits Yusuke upside the head

Yusuke: Hey, what the hell was that for?

Keiko hits him again: Be nice to the author. (Yusuke and Keiko walk off arguing)

DMU: Well then, let's get on with the story then.

Since I forgot to put the other reviewers up in the last chap I'll put them here.

Reviewers:

CrimsonTiger: Sango it my favorite anime girl too! The pairings with be told in do time young grasshoppers (sits in Yoda mode)

cookiiex: I'm glad you like it. Here's the second update. The YYH will be in this one.

Ryukotsusei: Here's your update.

cookiiex: Here you go.

Things to know:

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 3: Packing

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome and Sango looked at their mother shocked. Albus had left a couple of minutes ago, after they had all discussed a few thing, saying he had something to do.

"Let me get the straight." Kagome said taking a breath. "My dad," She pointed to herself. "was a wizard. And now I have the 'potential' to become a witch." Kagome's mom nodded. "And that guy, Albus," She pointed to the door. "wants me to go to his school for kids like me?" Their mom nodded again.

"And he thinks that I got the potential form one of my parents, but since this school wasn't invented back then, we never knew that any of us had it?" Sango asked from beside Kagome.

"That sounds about right, yea." Their mom said nodding her head again. The girls nodded their head and fell into another silence.

"So…"Kagome started. She looked around at Mrs. Higurashi and Sango.

"When do we pack?" Sango finished for Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and stood up.

"I think you should start now. I'll go get the trunks." She said he heading up the stairs to the attic. "Albus will be back later with more of the details. Apparently school starts in about three days." She called down. Kagome and Sango got up and headed up stairs to their room. They started taking cloth out of their closet and dresser. They heard thumping coming from above them and it slowly lead to the attic stairs.

"Can I get a little help here?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called from up the stairs. Kagome and Sango dropped the cloths they had and rushed up the attic stairs. They found their mom trying to pull two big trunks out from between a bunch of boxes. The girls shook their head and walked over to their mom. Kagome grabbed one trunk while Sango grabbed the other. They pulled them free of the boxes and down the stairs, through the hall, and into their rooms.

The girls sat back and took a good look at them. The one Kagome had been pulling was a dark type of wood, that looked to have a green tinge to it. It had a fox embroidered on it that covered the entire front. The fox looked to be running through the roses, with its front legs out in front of it and its stomach arched. There were roses spread all over the rest of the sides and top. Stems with thorns grew out from the roses and coved the spaces between the roses. Where the lock should be was a head of a fox, made in silver, with black gems for eyes. The handles on the sides were designed to look like rose steams, thorns and all. Kagome wondered why they hadn't pricked her when she had grabbed the handle.

The trunk Sango had been pulling was made with the same type of wood as Kagome's, but it had a red tint to it. There was a giant cat covering the front. The cat looked to be stalking prey. Its head was low to the ground and it looked ready to pounce. There was Sakura flowers spread all over the rest and there were, what looked like tree branches, spread out in the space between the flowers. Like Kagome's, were the key hole was suppose to be was a cat, made out of gold, that had razor sharp teeth and black gems for eyes. The handles looked like an awkwardly bent tree branch.

"Wow." Both girls breathed out. Their mom came walking in and she smiled at the amazed look on both the girls faces.

"Those were your fathers." She said looking at the trunks. "He used them when he went to Hogwarts too." Both the girls looked at their mother shocked. "I think he would want you to use them."

"Their so pretty." Sango said, running her hand over the embroidered cat. She pulled her hand back quickly when the cat suddenly moved its head to look at her. She heard Kagome gasp beside her and saw that the fox had also turned its head to look at her. The girls looked up sharply at Mrs. Higurashi's sudden cry of laughter.

"I'm sorry girls. It's just your faces were so priceless." She broke down laughing. The girls looked at each other and then back to their mother, who was trying to compose herself.

"Mom why did the pictures move?" Kagome asked, looking back at the fox, which was now sitting on its back legs looking back at Kagome. She looked over to Sango's trunk and saw the cat lying down looking at Sango.

"Well, their enchanted dear." She said going to sit by the girls. "Your father had put them too sleep, I guess you could call it. I think they came awake when you touched them."

"How do we open them?" Kagome asked trying to get the lid open.

"You have to ask them. They were made to keep the things in them and away from people that they didn't belong to. They also make so that no matter what you put in them they will always be light and easy to carry. If you want them to open you have to tell them that you are going to be their new owners and ask them to open." She said going to the girls' closet to get the rest of their cloths out. "And if they accept you then you are the only ones that they will listen too." Kagome and Sango turned to the trunks.

"Um….Hi. I'm Kagome. I'm gunna be your new master. Do you mind opening up for me?" She asked hopefully. The fox slowly tilted its head to the side and blinked his eyes cutely. It nodded its head, then the mouth of the silver fox head opened up to reveal a key hole. Kagome looked at her mom. "Where's the key?"

"You have it." She said simply. Kagome looked confused. Mrs. Higurashi out up her index finger. Kagome held up her finger and shrugged her shoulders. She placed her finger up to the key hole. The hole turned a light pink color then they heard a click and the lock came open. Kagome smiled and opened the lid.

"Thank you." She said toward the box. Kagome looked toward Sango to see her putting her finger to the lock and it turning a dark red color. She opened her trunk as well. She turned to Kagome and they both smiled. Mrs. Higurashi turned to leave.

"You girls should finish packing. Albus will be back soon." With that said, she left and closed the door.

-/- Ren-Kai -/-

"What is it this time toddler?" Asked a very angry Yusuke. The guys were all once again gathered in Koenma's office. "Keiko said she had to tell me something important and you go and pull me away. She's gunna kill me one of these days, you know that."

"Calm down Yusuke. AND DON'T CALL ME TODDLER!" Koenma said, switching moods quick. Yusuke scowled and sat down. Koenma took a breathe to calm himself down. "Here's your new mission." He said glaring at Yusuke. "There is a school in England, Hogwarts, which I want you to attend for this year."

"What the hell does going to school have to do with a mission?" Yusuke asked angrily before Koenma could go on. Kurama rolled his eyes from his place on the couch.

"Let him finish Yusuke." Kurama said to their 'leader', who sometimes acted like a little kid. Yusuke glared at him before he turned back to Koenma.

"As I was saying. This school isn't a normal school. It's a school for witches and wizards." He said looking around at the group. They all had blank expressions on their faces, except Hiei, who looked like he couldn't care less. Then Yusuke burst out laughing.

"You mean like 'hocus pocus' type things?" He laughed out. Koenma glared at him.

"No not as in 'hocus pocus' Yusuke. The real thing. Don't joke around with this Yusuke this is serious!" Koenma yelled out raged. "This is no laughing matter." Everyone stared at Koenma in shock, except of course Hiei. None of them had ever seen him this mad before. Koenma finely calmed himself down. "That's not the entire mission though. A friend of mine is the head of this school and he is hosting a type of foreign exchange program. I have heard rumors that a girl with the real Shikon No Tama in her possession will be attending the school for the program. I want you to go to this school, and yes you must attend and also learn, and watch over the girl and the jewel."

"Why did a human girl have such a powerful artifact in the first place?" Hiei asked coldly from the shadows.

"Well we figured that it would be safe as long as she stayed in Japan and Ningenkai, but now that she's leaving we need to have someone watch over her, and Genkai thinks that this will be a good learning experience for all of you also. Of course, she is going to attend too. The school is in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher until they can get the new one next year." He said looking at a bunch of papers on his desk. "My friend asked me to get four boy students, which are you four of course, while he got two girls and then two other girls that were picked randomly. I also believe that there are four students from America that will be attending." (A/N: I have no idea if there is a school in America or if they go to one of the schools in England so bear with me, please.)

"Do we have any say in this at all?" Yusuke asked, already knowing the answer. Koenma smiled evilly (A/N: Wow. That's creepy.)

"None what-so-ever." Koenma replied. Yusuke rolled his eyes and hit the person closes to him, which happened to be a sleeping Kuwabara. He mumbled something about Yukina and kittens and rolled over, falling back to sleep.

"When do we leave?" Kurama asked from his place on the couch.

"The School starts in three days. You are to pack and get your things together today. You have the rest of tonight to get your things together. Then you are to meet at Genkai's at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow. Don't be late." Koenma instructed, walking out of the room. "Oh by the way…" He said causing everyone to pause. "all your parents have been informed. So there is no getting out of this." With that said, the boys were ushered out of the room by Boton and drooped off at their respected houses. Hiei was dropped off at Kurama's house.

-/- With Yusuke -/-

Yusuke made his way to the little café were he was supposed to meet Keiko about forty-five minutes ago. 'She's really going to kill me this time.' He thought as he walked in the café doors. He looked around for a second and caught sight of Keiko waving her hand above her head franticly, trying to get his attention. 'She must be in a good mood.' He thought as he sat down next to her.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. It's just Koenma called and…"Yusuke tried to explain but he was silenced when Keiko held up her hand for silence.

"It's ok Yusuke. I understand Koenma's unpredictable timing. But I have some great news." Keiko said excitedly. Yusuke nodded his head, letting her know that she can go on. "Well I was visiting Yukina and Genkai the other day. We were just sitting down with some tea when all of a sudden two owls flew through the window!" Yusuke raised a brow but didn't say anything. "The owls dropped a letter in front of me and Yukina then they flew off. The letters had our names on them! When we opened them, they said that we had bee accepted to Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards. They seem to be hosting a type of foreign exchange program, and Yukina and I were both picked to go! I'm leaving early tomorrow though so we don't have much time to celebrate. It is so cool." Keiko said excitedly. Yusuke stared at her in shock. After a second of Keiko trying to get him out of his stupor, she slapped him. Yusuke shook his head then grabbed Keiko's shoulders.

"WHAT!" He screamed causing the whole café to stare at him and all the people passing outside to stop and stare toward the café doors.

-/- Kurama's House -/-

"They just keep getting stupider," Hiei muttered from the corner of Kurama's room as he was packing. "entrusting an artifact suck as that to a mere human girl."

"They probably had their reasons." Kurama argued. He was a little mad himself though. Koenma had neglected to give them the info on the girl and when Kurama had called on his communicator, it turned out that all they knew about her was that she had black hair, was about eighteen years old, and lived at a shrine in Tokyo. 'Like that helped at all.'

'_You could say that again. That toddler is sending us out there blind again.' _Youko said inside Kurama's head. Kurama sighed.

'**I thought you were asleep.'** Kurama said back to his other half. Youko chuckled.

'_I was but your ranting and raving woke me up.'_ Youko replied dryly.

'**You do realize that going to this school means you have to behave. We aren't supposed to let others know that we are demons, let alone an ancient thief.' **Kurama said. He could have sworn he heard Youko gasp. 'Must have been my imagination.'

'_I'm hurt. Why do you think I wouldn't behave?'_ Youko whined/growled out. Kurama just rolled his eyes.

'Fighting with yourself again Fox?' Hiei asked in Kurama's head.

'_Hello Hiei. How have you been?'_ Youko asked in a husky voice. Kurama rolled his eyes and Hiei glared at Kurama's back, wishing it were Youko.

'Keep him on his leash Fox.' Hiei said walking to the window. 'Wouldn't want to blow our cover.' Hiei said with obvious distain in his voice. Then he was gone.

'_Oh dear. It looks like I scared little Hiei away.'_ Youko said in a fake apologetic voice. Kurama growled and shoved Youko in a mental closet. He smiled when he heard Youko in the closet, yelling to be let out. Then he resumed his packing. He was taking a trunk, which his mother had given him, and an over the shoulder pack for books and such. 'It is a school after all.' He thought as he packed the rest of his cloths. 'I wonder what Hiei will take. I don't think he has much. Oh well I guess I will see later on.' With that, he finished packing and went to bed.

-/- 6:00 a.m. Genkai's temple-/-

"Man why does she have to have so many damned stairs." Yusuke complained as he and Kuwabara walked up the stairs to Genkai's temple. Kuwabara shrugged, unable to say anything. "We're almost there!" Yusuke exclaimed, trying to pick up his pace. They reached the top to see Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, and Keiko, all, already there. Kuwabara ran to Yukina, apparently forgetting his fatigue, and grabbed her hands and started telling her how pretty she was. Everyone rolled their eyes, except Hiei, who was trying to keep himself form killing the stupid monkey. "How'd you guys get here so fast?" Yusuke asked looking at his watch. Keiko smiled.

"I had Boton bring me." She said placing the bag she had on her shoulder on top of her two suit cases she was bringing. "Those three were here way before I got here." She said pointing to the three behind her. "Right now we're waiting for Genkai."

"What about the other exchange students?" Yusuke asked. 'How are we supposed to protect this girl if she doesn't even show up?' He thought bitterly.

"Oh yea. Boton told me to tell you guys that the other students were getting picked up by Koenma's friend." She said rubbing the back of her head. "It sorta slipped my mind till now."

"Oh..." Yusuke said. 'This is just perfect. We have to protect her and we don't' even know what she looks like.' Yusuke thought as he cursed a certain toddler.

"I see the dimwits decided to show up after all." Genkai said, walking up to them. "Let get going." She said turning her back them. Yusuke picked up his two bags and one of Keiko's suit cases. Kuwabara grabbed his case and Yukina's, letting her carry her bag. Kurama grabbed the handle of his trunk and his bag, and Hiei picked up a black bag that had been sitting at his feet.

"Is that all you taking Hiei?" Kurama questioned. Hiei turned his eyes to look at him then look forward again.

'It's all I need.' Kurama heard him reply in his mind. Kurama smirked. Then walked faster to catch up with the others.

Genkai led them into the house. She stopped in front of an old looking fire place. She reached into a pot above the fire place and grabbed a handful of powder. She threw it into the fire place while yelling out "Leaky Cauldron, London, England." The fire place exploded into a bright green fire. Genkai held her hand out and the fire covered the entire fire place.

"Well? Walk through already." Genkai told them impatiently. The groups looked around at each other and Yusuke hesitantly stepped in front of the fire place. He stopped and looked at Genkai questioningly. Genkai rolled her eyes and pushed Yusuke through. He let out a yelp before disappearing through the green flames.

Everyone, except a select few, looked from the fire to Genkai and back again a couple of times. "Come on. We don't have all day." Genkai said impatiently. Kuwabara walked up next, and ended up tripping part of the way there and fell through. After him went Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, and then lastly Genkai. They came out in a pub looking place. Their weren't many people there, they guessed because of the time difference. It's was about 9:00 here in London. The few that were in the bar looked up at their arrival and then got back to what they were doing before hand. Genkai walked past them and up to a man, which was cleaning tables. The group listened, as she talked to the man in a different language.

"Their speaking English." Keiko said proudly, turning to the guys.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked doubtfully. Keiko rolled her eyes and hit Yusuke in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for."

"Unlike someone I know," Keiko said looking at Yusuke. "I actually attend _and _pay attention in class." She looked back toward Genkai "And besides, we're in London, England. What language do you thing they speak in _England_." She said giving Yusuke an 'I know more that you' look. Yusuke scowled and pouted off to the side while grumbling something about the 'know-it-all' making him look dumb.

Genkai nodded to the man and walked back toward them.

"We will be staying here tonight. Tomorrow we will get your supplies." With that said, she led them upstairs. She led them to their rooms and then went to one herself.

-/- Kagome and Sango/Japan Early morning -/-

"When is...Professor McGonagall suppose to get here?" Kagome asked, looking at the sheet of paper that Albus had given them telling them the name of the professor that he was sending to pick them up. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. 'This is the seventh time she's asked in the last five minutes.' she thought.

"Albus said she will be here about 7:00 this morning. Now stop worrying, she still has five minutes to go." Mrs. Higurashi said cleaning their dishes from dinner. Just then, a knock came at the door. Kagome jumped up and went to answer it, Sango right behind her. Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen to see them open the door and standing there was an elderly looking woman in forest green robes and light blue eyes. She smiled and nodded her head to Mrs. Higurashi then looked back at the young girls that were standing in front of her.

"You two must be Sango and Kagome." She said bowing her head to them a little. "I am Professor McGonagall." The girls bowed their head to her and stepped aside to allow her to come in. She held up a hand. "I'm sorry to just come and snatch you away but we really must be going now." She said mostly to Mrs. Higurashi. The girls nodded their heads and went into the living room to get their trunks.

When they came back, Professor McGonagall was still waiting at the door. She saw them come out of the living room and she turned and walked out the door. The girls stopped and hugged their mother. Then they hugged their brother and Grandpa, who came downstairs to see them off, and Shippo, who wasn't too happy with being left behind. Sango picked up Kirara in one arm and her trunk handle in the other. Kagome picked up hers and they followed McGonagall outside.

They followed her down the shrine steps and to a carriage looking thing, with two midnight black horses attached to the front. "Give you trunks to the driver." She said gesturing to an old looking man in a black suit. The girls gave McGonagall an 'are you sure' type look and pulled their trunks to the back of the carriage. The old man, surprisingly, lifted the trunks with ease and placed them in the back of the carriage. The girls went around to the front and climbed in after McGonagall.

"So how are we going to get their, by boat or are we going to fly?" Kagome asked once they had seated themselves. McGonagall smiled.

"We'll be flying alright." She said, looking at the girls with a look that made them think that she knew something they didn't.

"Are we going to go in an air-ro-plane?" Sango asked, sounding out the new and unfamiliar word. Souta had told Shippo about planes and such, and, just like every other little boy his age, he is absolutely fascinated by them and just had to tell Sango about them.

"Not quiet." McGonagall said before Kagome could answer. Kagome looked at her questioningly. McGonagall just put the smile on again and looked out the window. Sango looked out the front window when she say the driver get back on and saw him give her a weird smile. She turned to Kagome, to ask about it, when the carriage suddenly lurked forward. They felt them self going at an angle upwards. 'That's funny; there are no hills around my house.' Kagome thought puzzled as she scooted closer to the window. She peered out and saw that they were high above the ground. She squeaked in surprise and scurried away from the window. Sango, hearing Kagome's squeak, looked out the window herself. Her eyes went wide and she back up so that her back was against Kagome's.

"W…we're flying." Sango said, pressing her back to Kagome's.

"How is this possible?" Kagome asked, looking toward McGonagall. She smiled in return.

"Magic, of course." She replied.

"But… won't the people below us find it odd that a carriage, with horses attached mind you, is flying through the sky?" Sango asked, looking back out the window at all the people below.

"Muggles only see what the want to see, and of course there is a cloaking spell over us as well." She said, giving the girls an amused smile.

"Umm….muggles?" Kagome asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"It what the people in the magic world call non-magic people." She said. "We will be there shortly." She added fixing her robes. "Because of the time difference, you will be staying at a hotel tonight, and I will return early tomorrow morning to take you to get your supplies." When she finished that sentence, the carriage started to descend.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed from her place at the window, Kirara was making little squeaking noises at her side. Kagome went the window and her eyes widened at the sight of the town.

"Wow." Sango managed to say out. Since she had come to the present she has been surprised at the height of some of the building and by how much the people had managed to become more efficient, but she had only see Tokyo. Seeing some of the larger buildings of London, and the beauty of it lit up at night, had her eyes almost coming out of her head. (A/N: It's like 10:00 P.M. about now. You can't forget the time difference. XD. DA hits DMU in the back of the head. DMU glares: How'd you get out of the closet? DA: Like that can keep me. Just get on with it. DMU glares: I'm gunna kill you. (Starts typing again anyway))

The carriage swooped down and landed in a dark alleyway, seeing as it was late the ally was darker the usual. It came to and abrupt stop and the girls were jerked slightly. McGonagall climbed out. Girls looked at each other.

"Well here goes nothing." Kagome said, climbing out. Sango nodded her head, grabbing Kirara and climbed out as well. They found McGonagall talking to a hunched, bald man, who reminded Kagome of Igor from Frankenstein, in all black. Kagome could make out of their conversation, but not a lot. 'I guess it was a good thing that I took the English class.' She thought.

"Do you know what their saying?" Sango whispered to Kagome. "I don't recognize the language they are using."

"Their speaking English." She said concentrating on the words they were saying. After a second, she turned to Sango, slightly defeated. "Their speaking too fast for me to catch it all but I think she said something about getting us a room." She said, turning back to were McGonagall was.

McGonagall stopped talking to the man and they both walked over. The man said some thing to the girls but they just looked at him puzzled. Kagome looked to be thinking for a second then she smiled slightly. (A/N: Just so you people know, I'm just gunna make them all talk the same but they are speaking different to each other. DA: That made absolutely no sense. DMU glares: You are so dead when I get done with this chapter.)

"Hello." Kagome asked more than said, using the English word for greeting. (A/N: Don't say a word DA) She was somewhat sure he said hi to them. McGonagall stood in front of the two girls.

"I am going to do a small spell to make it so that you can speak, and understand English, Ok?" She said taking out her wand. The girls nodded their heads. McGonagall placed the tip of her wand to Sango's head and muttered a few word. She did the same to Kagome. The man from before came up to them again.

"Can you understand me now?" He questioned, smiling up at the girls when their eyes widened in surprise. They nodded their heads, for lack of something better to say.

"Cool!" Kagome exclaimed to Sango. "I understood what you said. Can you under stand me? Do you know what I'm saying right now?" She asked out exidedly. 'She sure does have a lot of energy.' McGonagall thought.

Kagome gasped. "Sango do you hear me? I'm taking in another language! Just wait until I tell Souta and Shippo about this. Their gunna be so jealous." She said with an evil, mischievous, look in her eyes. The others smiled at her excitement.

"Let's go to your room." McGonagall said, walking toward a door with a sign hanging above it. The sign was a cauldron in a box type thing with a crack on the side and the words 'Leaky Cauldron' written in gold on the cauldron.

Inside was a pub looking place. There were a couple of tables and a long bar with stool in front of it. There weren't any people, except the bar tender. McGonagall kept walking, and went up a stair case. The girls followed and were lead down a hall of rooms. McGonagall stopped in front of room number 11 (A/N: DA: Couldn't help it. Harry was in this room in the third movie. DMU pushes DA away from comp: Go away. I'm typing.) Tom brought up the luggage.

"I will see you girls in the morning. Try to get some sleep; it is going to be an early start." With that said the McGonagall and Tom left the girls.

"Well might as well attempt to get some sleep. No need being exhausted." Kagome said going to the bed. Sango followed. The girls got into to bed, and after a while of tossing and turning, they drifted off into a light sleep. Unknown to them, their presence, along with Kagome's constant talking, (she still liked the sound of her speaking in English so she's saying anything that she possibly could) caused a fox demon in the room next to theirs to be awoken from his light slumber; and a fire demon, who was sitting on the window sill of the fox's room, to look toward the wall that separated their rooms with his cold red eyes. The two demons shared a look and then looked back toward the wall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: There ya go. Sorry about all the interruptions. (Glares menacingly at DA.)

DA: Now don't do anything rash. (Hides behind Sango and Kagome.)

DMU: Not even the great Sango can save you now. Muahahaha (runs after DA with huge mallet that came out of no were.)

DA: Eeep (runs away.)

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes.

DMU: Where'd she go? (Looks under Kagome's foot. Hears a noise from closet.) I got you now. (Walks past Hiei, who is still tied to the tree, and tip-toes up to closet.) Ah…ha? (Inside the closet was DA playing cards with a tied up Sesshoumaru. Cards were shoved into his hands.)

DA looks up at DMU: We've been waiting forever for him to go. (Sesshoumaru looks at DMU and tries to say something through his gag.)

DMU: Umm I can't hear you but I'm gunna KILL YOU! (Chases after DA with mallet again.)

Kagome: Since the authors are currently busy, (Hears DMU yells something along the lines of throwing DA to the sharks.) I guess we have to bid our faithful readers good bye.

Sango: Goodbye.

Kagome: Thanks for reading.

Sango: And don't forget to review!


	4. Getting Ready

DMU: Hello every one. Welcome back. This is the fourth chapter. I don't really know how I am going to type this or what I am going to put into this chapter. You will be meeting the four Americans for sure though. Oh, and since this is suppose to be a humor/comedy I'll try to make this chapter funnier.

Hiei: Get me down from here you accursed woman.

DMU: Will you kill me if I do?

Hiei: …

DMU: Thought so.

Sango: You might want to let him down, even though this is funny.

DMU: Anything for you. (Starry-eyed)(Unties Hiei and runs away.)

Hiei: I'm gunna KILL you. (Chases after DMU.)

Kagome: Wow. There's a lot of threatening going on.

Sango: Yep. I guess we should save DMU. Since DA is still MIA, she's our only author.

Kagome nods head and rescues DMU with Sango.

DMU: Thanks girls. Now on to the chapter.

Reviewers:

cookiiex: Yes we updated :-o Yes, I knew it was your b-day because…uh…err…. I used my…uh…psycho powers to find out. DA: Don't you mean physic? DMU: Nope. Psycho. O.O.

Youkai Sesshomarulover: Here's your update. DA: I LOVE SESSHOUMARU TOO! DMU: '-.-

Thanks you guys.

Things to know:

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 4: Getting Ready

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wake up you buffoon." Genkai said kicking Yusuke off the bed. Yusuke hit the floor with a thud and rolled over.

"What the hell?" He yelled at Genkai. Genkai just turned and walked out of the room.

"I told you we were going to be getting up early. You wouldn't wake up to Keiko or Kurama so I took drastic measures." She said in the door frame. "You have one minute." With that, she left.

"Stupid grandma…grumble… have to be so damn violent." Yusuke picked himself up and got dressed. He was wearing regular blue jeans and a plain dark blue shirt. He walked out his door and found the rest of the gang in the hall.

"Hey Urameshi. You sleep in again?" Kuwabara asked mockingly. Yusuke raised his fist and was about to punch Kuwabara, when Keiko stepped in the way with her hands on her hips.

"We don't have time for you to start picking fights with people Yusuke. We are already running late because of you." Yusuke put his fist down, not wanting to face Keiko's wrath, and turned his back.

"You got lucky this time, moron." Yusuke said walking away. Keiko rolled her eyes and followed him.

"Ha ha Urameshi's walking away from a….hey what did you call me?" Kuwabara started walking after Yusuke. Keiko sent a pleading look over her shoulder to Yukina. Yukina smiled and out her hand calmingly on Kuwabara's shoulder.

"Please calm down Kazuma." She said in her usual soft and sweet voice. Kuwabara looked back at her then smiled and grabbed her hands.

"Anything for you my Yukina." He said with hearts in his eyes. Yukina heard a deep, loud, growl from behind her, but when she looked, she only saw Hiei glaring at the wall. 'Must have been my imagination.' She thought, walking down the stairs holding Kuwabara's arm.

However, unknown to Yukina, it wasn't her imagination. Right now Hiei was thinking of all the possible way to kill the big monkey. 'How dare he touch her like that? He has no right!' Hiei continued to glare at the wall, unconsciously starting to burn a hole in it with his fire. Just as the wall was about to burst into flames Kurama came up and broke Hiei out of his murderous thoughts.

"You know you shouldn't do that. Wouldn't want to blow our cover." Kurama said. "Lets go get caught up with the rest." With that said, he walked away and down the stairs were the rest of his friends were waiting.

'I'm going to kill him and that damned toddler when this is over with.' He thought, he then smirked as thoughts of killing the monkey, toddler, and the stupid-smart fox. He went down the stairs after the rest.

When he reached the bottom, he saw Genkai and the rest standing by what looked like a back door. He walked over and joined them.

"Now that you're all here I won't have to repeat myself." She said sending a withered glare at Hiei, who returned it just the same. "You are all going to be given one bag of money and a list of the things you will need." She said throwing them each a bag and a rolled up piece of paper. "You are all to go and get the things on your list and for those of you that aren't that bright," She said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "the store name were you can buy these items have been printed next to them." She said, holding up an identical piece of paper and pointing to the second column.

"Now who can speak fluent English?" She asked looking around. None of them raised their hands. Genkai sighed. "Ok then." She took out her wand and placed it to Yusuke's head. She muttered a few words and then pulled her wand back. She repeated the process with Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and, after a short explanation, Hiei. "Now you all can read, write, understand, and speak English."

With that said, in English mind you, they walked out the back door. They came out in an alley. Genkai walked up to the bricks and tapped on a couple of them and then the brick started to shift and move to form an arch. On the other side was a busy shopping center. They all walked inside. Genkai turned to them. "I have a few things I have to do so you are all on your own. You must stay with at least one of you classmates, Headmaster's orders. We will meet back here in one hour. That's all the time you have so don't goof around." With that, she turned around and walked away.

"Ok let's see what all we have to get." Keiko said looking down at her list. "A cauldron, wand, robes, a bunch of books, and a magical animal. Wow, we better get going if we want to find all this stuff in time." Keiko grabbed Yusuke's arm. "You're coming with me; I don't want you starting any fights." She said in a stern voice, pulling him along after her.

"Come on Kazuma; let's go with Yusuke and Keiko." Yukina said pulling Kuwabara, with remarkable strength, after the others. Kurama and Hiei were left behind staring, or glaring in Hiei's case.

"I guess that means that we are partnered." Kurama said looking at Hiei. Hiei looked at Kurama out the side of his eye and started walking.

"Hn." Kurama shook his head, a small smile coming to his face. 'Same as all ways.' He thought walking to catch up with Hiei.

-/- Some place in America -/-

A girl with long blond hair, with silver streaks going through, stood in front of a huge mansion. She was wearing a pair of black, bell-bottom, jean with two chains on the back and a silver shirt with the words 'Bad Kitty' written across is in black. Her completely silver-blue eyes, that had no pupil, were looking back at the house mischievously. Just then, a loud scream came from the house. The girls smile widened. A woman yelling could be heard causing the girl from before, whose name is Alex, to start laughing and rolling on the ground maniacally.

"Alex, you ungrateful daughter of a bi.."

-/- Back to our groups in London-/-

In room 11 at the Leaky Cauldron, two girls, and a fire cat were all up and waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive. The girls had been woken this morning by some voices outside their door that seemed to be having an argument. They had also sensed a couple demons presences, but they didn't think much of it. They were after all in a magical place. They didn't know who, or what, the people were use too here.

Never the less Sango got into her trunk and concealed a couple of daggers in her boots. Sadly she wasn't allowed to bring Hiraikotsu, Dumbledore said weapons and fighting weren't allowed unless it was for a class and that was to be done with magic, but she did bring her sword and about fifteen daggers and throwing knifes total. 'Like I'm gunna be caught unarmed.' She thought as she hid her weapons again. 'That's another good thing about these trunks, they can hide things.' She thought as she closed the trunk again. She turned to Kagome.

"When do you think she'll be here?" Sango asked Kagome, who was currently brushing her hair. She walked over and took the other hair brush and started running it through her own hair.

"I don't know. She said in the morning but she didn't specify when." Just then, a knock came at the door. Kagome, who was still excited about the fact that she could speak English, rushed up to the door and, opened it. Standing there was McGonagall.

"Are you all ready?" She asked, looking at Kagome and Sango. "You can leave your trunks here, you will be returning." The girls nodded their head and started after McGonagall.

"So what are we going to do today? Kagome asked.

"Let's just get going, you'll find out soon enough." With that, McGonagall and the girls walked down the stairs and through the pub to a back door. She walked out the door and they came out in dead end alley type thing. Kagome and Sango looked confused.

"Umm…what are we doing here?" Kagome asked uncertainly. McGonagall sighed. She raised her wand and tapped on some of the bricks. They started to shift and move so that they made and arch way thing. They saw a busy moving shopping area.

"Oh…" Was all that Kagome and Sango could think of the say.

"Come along." McGonagall said, leading the little group through the crowd of busy people. They walked for a couple minutes and came upon a huge building. "This is Gringotts. This is where you will be getting your money." She said walking in. "I do believe your mother gave you a key." She said walking past all the goblins. Kagome nodded her head and reached into her pocket, bringing out a small key. McGonagall nodded her head and went up to a counter. The goblin looked up at them.

"How can I help you Professor?" He asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"The Higurashi sisters need to get into their vault." She said. The goblin looked toward the two girls.

"Do they have their key?" He asked in an agitated voice. Kagome lifted it up quickly. He nodded his head and another goblin cam up.

"This way please." It said walking away. McGonagall followed him, the girls following her. They went through a door and came to a dark tunnel type thing, with a cart/train thingy on it. They all got in and McGonagall told the girls to brace them selves. Sango was about to ask why when suddenly the cart that they were in suddenly lurked forward and started going at a super high speed. Just as abrupt as they had started they stopped.

"Vault 223." The goblin said climbing out. "Key please." He said holding out his hand to the girls. Kagome handed him the key and he walked up to the safe and unlocked it. He pulled the door aside and let the girls walk inside. What they saw mad their eyes go wide. Inside there was a ton of gold coins. Sango walked forward and picked up a piece of paper from a pile of coins. She took it over to Kagome and read it aloud.

Dear Girls,

As you could tell, your father and I weren't that bad off. We were saving this up for when you went off to Hogwarts Kagome, but sadly that never happen. Therefore, now you girls can take however much you think you might need. Hope you girls have a great year, and don't forget to owl me. We all love you, and wish you good luck.

Love,

Mom, Souta, Shippo, and Grandpa.

Kagome and Sango smiled and picked up two bags of money each.

"This should be enough for the year." Kagome said walking out of the vault. They got back into the cart and headed out of the bank. Once they got outside McGonagall stopped next to a giant looking man. He has worn brown robs on and a frizzy all-over-the-place beard.

"Girls this is Hagrid. I have some important business to attend to so he will be guiding you around the shops today and helping you gather your supplies. Then he will take you to the train. It leaves at 11:00 sharp. Here are your tickets. Don't loose them. I will see you again at Hogwarts. Good day ladies." With that said, she walked away.

"Well ello. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts and Care of Magical Creatures instructor. It good to meet ya." Hagrid said extending his big hand. Sango and Kagome stared up at him in slight shock. Sango shook her head and grabbed his hand in a firm grip.

"Sango Higurashi. This is my sister Kagome." She said giving his hand a good shake. She kept her voice dead even, not a hint of emotion in it. She wasn't about to let her guard down. Hagrid smiled and extended his hand to Kagome. She took it hesitantly.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." He let go of Kagome's hand.

"Wow, your tall." Kagome said once she got her hand back. Kagome placed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she had blurted out. Sango shook her head.

Kagome turned to Hagrid to apologize when she saw him staring at Sango intently. She looked to Sango and saw that she was holding Kirara. 'Uh oh.' Kagome thought. She nudged Sango in to ribs and when she looked toward Kagome, she nudged her head in Hagrid's direction. Sango looked her eyes widened for a second, finally catching what was wrong with Hagrid.

"Um.. This is my cat Kirara." Sango said, hoping he wouldn't notice how she was trying to hide Kirara's tails and hoping that he didn't see them.

"What kinda cat?" He asked trying to get a better look at Kirara. "I ain't seen a cat with two tails before." He said matter-o-factly. "Do you mind if I took a look?" He asked taking his eyes off Kirara.

"Well she doesn't really like new people, but you could try." She said holding Kirara out, and trying to out together an explanation on what Kirara was, if she didn't like Hagrid. She figured that if Kirara like him then it was ok to tell him the truth on what she was. Hagrid gentle grabbed Kirara and started rubbing under her chin. Kirara purred in delight and snuggled her face into Hagrid's arm.

"I've never seen a cat like this." He said examining her paws.

"Well you see Kirara's not a regular cat." Sango said taking Kirara back. "She's a demon cat."

-/- Same house as before in America-/-

A girl with blond hair with black strips going through it was looking down at the people below her with her bright silver eyes that lacked a pupil. She was wearing a white mini dress with a pair of white bell-bottomed pants underneath it. They were all franticly trying to get her down form her high place.

"Please Miss Elie, don't jump." A maid said up to the young girl. She looked down at the maid but then looked forward again.

"I just can't take it any more." She said. The maid and other household staff all looked on in horror as she jumped.

-/- Back in London with our groups-/-

"Ok so all we have to get now is a pet." Kurama said, walking toward the pet shop "It says here that since other countries have different traditions, that we will be able to bring any pet as long as it could be considered a magical creature." He said to Hiei as they entered the shop making a little bell go off. The store had no people in it, except for the shop keeper of course. All around them were cages filled with all sorts of different animals. The guys split up and headed in different directions.

Kurama walked past several cages but none of the animals seemed to catch his eye. He stopped at most of the cages and looked closely at the animals but he had no luck. When he looked over to Hiei, he could tell he wasn't having much luck either. He would walk past a cage and glare at all of the fluffy and cute creatures. 'I wonder what Hiei would get. It's not like he's an animal person.' Kurama thought a small smile coming to his face.

Kurama was startled out of his thoughts when the little bell, that singled a person coming into the store, went off. He looked toward the door and saw two girls come in. The first one had black hair with a blue tint to it and the second had dark brown, almost black, hair. Both were about his age. He got a weird feeling from them, the same that he got late last night. He glanced at Hiei and notice that he too was looking at the girls. Kurama concentrated and sensed a demon near them, and as if reading his mind a small fire cat demon poked its head out from the dark brown haired girl's hair. He pretended to be busy when they walked by and listened to what they were saying.

"Hurry up and pick one Kagome," The brown hair girl said. "Hagrid said he'd be back in ten minutes." She said looking into a cage behind him. The black hair girl, Kagome he guessed was her name, came and was looking into a cage at his side.

"Don't rush me Sango. I want to pick the right one." She said looking closer at the rabbit looking things.

Sango sighed and started to walk to the other side of the store, in Hiei's general direction.

"Well I hope that it doesn't take you as long as it does for you to do you hair." Sango said, smiling triumphantly. Kagome glared at her back and turned back to the animals.

"Hey look! Foxes!" Kagome squealed suddenly, pointing a larger cage toward the back of the store.

She walked toward the cages. Kurama, his curiosity getting the better of him, followed her back to the cage. The Kagome girl let out another squeal and started saying how cute they were. The shop keeper walked over to her.

"Would you like to hold one miss?" He asked bringing out a set of keys. "I must warn you though, they haven't really been friendly in the past."

"I would love to hold one." Kagome all but yelled in excitement. Kurama had to repress a chuckle. They shop keeper walked over and unlocked the cage, then moved out of the way and allowed Kagome to step forward. She stepped forward and held a hand out for the fox to sniff. A black fox with brown paws and ears came up and rubbed its head against her hand. She reached in and picked it up. "Oh you're just too cute." She said scratching it behind the ears. The shop keeper walked forward and was about to close it when a brown fox with black ears and paws jumped out and started rubbing against Kurama's leg.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." The shop keeper said stepping forward. Kagome giggled.

"I think he likes you." Kagome said to Kurama, who had just picked the fox up. He looked up at Kagome and smiled.

"I think he does. I guess that means that I have found my pet." He said looking to the shop keeper. Kagome looked liked she was about to say some thing when Sango walked up and started pushing her toward the counter.

"Now, now no time for chit-chat. We have a train to catch." Kagome nodded and waved to Kurama.

"Nice to meet you…" Kagome stopped, realizing she didn't know his name. Kurama waved back.

"Shuichi." He yelled back. Kagome smiled at him and paid for her fox. Then she was literally pushed out of the shop by Sango.

-/- The house next door to the house from before in America.-/-

A boy with short black hair and hazel eyes was being crushed to death by two adults. He was wearing a pair of regular jeans and a forest green shirt.

"Oh we are just so proud of you, Eric." They woman said, supposedly his mother.

"I hope you do well son. We're going to miss you." The man said, hugging his son. Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea I'll miss you too." He said in a fake sincere voice. Then he turned and walked next door, with his trunk trailing behind him.

A little girl, looking like a younger female version of the Eric kid, came to stand next to the adults.

"Finally he's gone." She said rolling her eyes. The dad nodded and was hit in the ribs by his wife.

"Don't say mean things about your brother." The father said dryly. "Let go celebrate." Him and the little girl ran off. The mother rolled her eyes and followed them inside.

-/- Back to our groups in London -/-

Kurama followed the girl's example and paid for his fox. He turned to see Hiei glaring at the door, still no pet in hand. Kurama walked over to him.

"That baka onna knew I was a demon." He said coldly. Kurama looked surprised toward the door.

"So that's why she pushed Kagome out so quickly." He thought aloud. Hiei nodded his head slightly.

"She was glaring at me and I threatened her and she said that she wasn't afraid of a demon like me." Hiei said coldly. Kurama was surprised he bothered to explain.

"So you haven't found a pet yet?" Kurama asked, changing the subject. Hiei's look got darker. "I'll take that as a no. Maybe there's another store with less cute looking animals." He said heading toward the door. The shop keeper came up to intersect them.

"I'm sorry to say but there aren't anymore pet shops in the area. Just an owl shop." He said. "But I do have a couple animals in the back that you might find interesting, if you want to take a look." He said gesturing to another door at the back of the store. Kurama looked to Hiei.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response as he started walking toward the door. The shop keeper opened the door and led the guys to a dimly lit room. They guys followed him until he stopped in front of a groups of cages.

"These are some of the creatures that were either too mean or too dangerous to keep out in the front shop." He said motioning to the cages. Hiei stepped forward and peered into the first cage. A lizard looking creature jumped up and attempted to attack Hiei but the cage prevented it. Hiei didn't even flinch. The next two did about the same thing except it was with a snake and a rabid monkey looking thing. Hiei went to the fourth cage but he didn't see anything and nothing attacked. He peered closer, using his demon eye sight and saw a cat looking figure sitting in the back. The shop keeper came up behind him. "You don't want that one sir. It has a nasty habit of attacking other animals." He said with a grimace on his face. "Some of the costumers nick-named it the vampire-kitty (A/N: thanks to Hiei's vampire kitten for this idea. If I hadn't of see their name we would still be look for ideas for a pet for Hiei. Thank you sooo much.) , because it used to suck the blood of the other animals in the shop. You don't want that one, it'll only attack all the other animals around it." He said trying to get Hiei away from the vampire kitty, but he wouldn't budge.

"I want that one." He said in his usual cold voice. The shop keeper looked distress.

"We have some other great pets sir. Why don't you come look at them?" The shop keeper begged.

"No, I want that one." Hiei more coldly. The shop keeper sighed in defeat.

"Ok sir." He said, getting his keys and unlocking the door. "Now just reach in there and grab him." He said, hiding behind the cage door. Kurama gave him a weird look.

"You're the shop keeper. Why don't you do it?" He asked, watching Hiei step toward the cage.

"No way. I've seen this movie. The black guy dies first, you snag it." (A/N: Plz don't take offense. I was watching Evolution at the same time and just had to put that in here.) Kurama raised an eye brow. The shop keeper was an elderly looking man with extremely pale skin and snow white hair. Kurama just shook his head and looked at Hiei.

Hiei stepped up to the cage and looked inside. His arms still crossed. A little cat walked forward. Its fur was pitch black and it had a blood red diamond on its head. Its paws and the tip of his ears were also blood red. It sat at the edge of the cage and looked at Hiei. Hiei and the cat held each other's gazes. After about five minutes, the cat meowed and jumped down at Hiei's feet. It sat down and glared at all the other animals and the shop keeper.

"I take it you want that one then." The shop keeper said, closing the cage door. "As long as you realize what you are getting yourself into, I have no problems." He said walking toward the door. The guys followed him until he got behind the counter. Hiei paid for the cat and then him and Kurama left.

"Come on we have ten minutes till we are suppose to meet Genkai and go to the train." He said walking quickly toward the spot he was suppose to meet the others, his fox trailing slightly behind him. Hiei came to walk next to him, his cat walking behind him. The cat was looking hungrily at some of the animals they passed.

They reached the meeting up point in about five minutes and saw that only Genkai was there. 'I guess we aren't the only one behind.' Kurama thought, coming up to Genkai.

"Finally some of you showed up. I was starting to think you all got lost." Genkai said with sarcasm in her voice. Kurama was about to comment when they heard some very familiar voices yelling at each other. Kurama turned around and saw the rest of the group coming toward them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting, again.

"My owl is so much better than that stupid cat. He can fly and he can hunt at night." Yusuke said petting the brown owl on his shoulder on the head. Kuwabara's face got red with anger.

"Well my cats cuter and more people like cats." Kuwabara yelled back to Yusuke, holding an orange and white cat in front of Yusuke's face. Keiko and Yukina sighed and went to stand next to Genkai. Keiko was holding a grayish colored owl with black spots, and Yukina had a fluffy white and brown kitten in her arms.

"They've been fighting about the same topic since we left the pet shop." Keiko said rubbing her temples. "We were so embarrassed." Genkai walked up to then and hit them both over the head.

"Knock it off you buffoons. We have a train to catch." With that, she turned and walked back through the arch and into the Leaky Cauldron. "Go and get your things and meet me down here in five minutes. Not a minute more." The group all went up stair to get there things.

-/- Same house as the first time in America -/-

A girl with pitch black hair and pitch black eyes sat in a huge library reading a book entitled "How to get away with Murder: 10 Easy steps". She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with tons of chains and rope on them, and a long sleeved black shirt with the words 'Death to Humanity' written across it in white letters. She was distracted from her reading when a lot of ruckus came from out side the door. The girl rolled her eyes and went to the door. She reached a hand out, grabbed a random maid by the collar of her shirt, and pulled them into the room. The maid looked at her in large fearful eyes.

"Miss Jade! What can I do for you?" The maid asked in a shaking voice. The girl stared at her with cold eyes.

"What's with all the noise?" Jade asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. The maid visible gulped at the tone of her voice.

"Umm…Miss Elie has jumped again." The maid said, visibly shaking. "And the kitchen got set on fire and Alex is missing so her step-mother thinks that the two are connected." Jade just rolled her eyes and let the maid go.

"Is that all. Off of what this time? And what's the damage?" Jade asked going back and putting her book away. She turned back to the maid.

"Off the dresser in her room." The nurse said sighing. "And all she got was a bruised knee. And half the kitchen is charred."

"They are so dense sometimes." Jade said, shaking her head. "You can almost tell that their twins. If they keep this up they won't be able to go to _school._" She said with obvious hatred in her voice for the word school. The maid looked a little nervous.

"Ummm….speaking of school miss, the ride is here to pick all of you up to take you to the train station." She cringed when she heard Jade growl.

"I guess I better get my things then." Jade grabbed her bag and flicked her wrist so that a pitch black trunk followed her. She went down stairs and saw Alex, the girl with blond and silver hair, Elie, the girls with blond and black hair, (and the one that jumped off the dresser) and Eric, the guy with black spiked hair, all standing in the entry way. A tall man with purple robes ,and a long beard, was standing next to them. He looked toward Jade.

"I see you made it here. It would have been a waste of valuable time to have to go all the way to your home to get you." He said smiling. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Can we go already. I want to get this year over a quick as possible." Jade said walking to the door, her trunk still following her.

"This year is going to be soooo great." Alex said, hooking her arm with Jade's. Jade glared at her arm before looking ahead again. "They don't know what they are getting themselves into with putting us both together." She said evilly. Jade smirked a little. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad.' She thought as ways to torture the students and staff popped into her head. They all walked out on to the porch.

"This is pointless," Elie said in a dramatic suffering voice. "I just can't take it any more." She rushed forward and jumped off the porch. Jade and Alex just kept walking as if this was an every day experience.

"Man that girl is stupid." Eric said. He yelped in pain as both Jade and Alex hit him in the back of the head.

"You aren't allowed to call her names." Alex said in an overly cheery voice.

"Only we can." Jade said in a cold menacing voice. Eric glared at them.

"What gives you the right to tell me what I can't do." He said snobbishly. An evil smirk appeared on Jade's face as she turned to Alex.

"Was that a challenge?" She asked. Alex put a finger to her chin, seemingly thinking.

"I think it was." She said in her cheery voice again. Jade turned back to Eric and her smirk got eviler.

"Like I'm gunna be afraid of some, poor, girl." He said, trying to make himself look better than them. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with a bruise on his face. He looked up and saw Alex on the ground laughing and Jade walking down the stairs of the porch, her trunk still following her. Dumbledore walked over to Jade.

"You realize violence is prohibited in Hogwarts." He said more that asked. Jade looked at him in the corner of her eye and she smiled.

"Well then that's another way for me to get kicked out." She said placing her things in the back of the carriage. She turned around and saw Dumbledore giving her a disapproving look. She went to get in but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Please say that you will at least try to stay out of trouble." He said, his eyes pleading. Jade shrugged off his hand and went to get in again. "Do it for your mother?" He asked/said causing Jade to freeze. She turned to look at him and let out a sigh.

"Ok fine. I'll _try_ to stay out of trouble…" She said in a tired voice. She looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Grandpa." She whispered as the other kids came up to the carriage.

"Yay! We get to go to London!" Alex exclaimed, climbing in after Jade, dragging her sister in behind her. "Think of all the shopping I could do."

"I don't want to go!" Elie said kicking her feet and grabbing on to the door. Alex whispered something in her ear, she immediately let go and got in. Alex sat in the seat across from Jade, Elie next to her. Eric climbed in and, wanting to stay as far away from Jade as possible, sat next to Elie. Dumbledore climbed in last, closing the door behind him, and sat next to Jade.

"Off we go." He said and then they were off to London, to catch the Hogwarts Express, and to go to Hogwarts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: Man this is much longer than I excepted it to be. I was gunna write some more but I got over ruled and had to stop.

Sango: Hey, what'd you do to DA?

DMU looks innocent: I didn't do anything.

Kagome: Then where is she.

DMU: I dunno… (looks at ceiling innocently.)

DA walks in with ice-cream cone: Hey, what's going on?

Sango and Kagome looked shocked: Umm…nothing.

DMU: Ok well, Thanks for reading.

DA: And please review.


	5. Train ride, sorting

DMU: Here's the next chapter. We're actually getting some were now. Ok let's get on with it then. Just so you know there will be a few spoilers and such, and a lot OOCness. Just a side note we are only going to sort the groups into two houses so that they are easier to keep track of, and if someone is put into a house and you think they shouldn't be there just keep in mind that there is a reason for it. In this Yukina knows that Hiei is her brother. Just so you know we started school on Thursday so it might take a longer to get the chapters up instead of once a week.

DA: Hey umm…mom wants you

DMU looks suspicious: Really?

DA: uhh…yep.

DMU: Ok I'll brb. (Leaves)

DA does happy dance: Now I can type. Muahaha (gets ready to type)

DMU yells from other room: DA! Sesshoumaru's here and he want to talk to you! (DA's eyes get wide and she runs out of room)

DMU walks in laughing: She falls for it every time. Now on with the story.

Reviewers:

Youkai Sesshomarulover: Here's your update.

cookiiex: Yea I know it was long. When I get typing and get into the story I just can't stop myself. DA rolls eyes: Oh get off it. Stop being dramatic. DMU glares: laved me alone. I can do what I want cause I'm the authoress.

Thanks you two!

Things to know:

(blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 5: Train ride/Sorting.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Platform nine and three quarters. Where's platform nine and three quarters?" Kagome mumbled to herself. They were currently walking through the train station, looking for plate form nine and three quarters. "Why did Hagrid have to up and leave us like that?" Kagome said looking at the ceiling for answers. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea were we're suppose to go." Sango sighed in defeat. They pushed they carts over to the side, out of the walk way. "We have already asked four people and all of them looked at us like we were nuts." Kagome looked at a near by clock and saw that they had about fifteen minutes before the train was suppose to leave.

"We got to hurry and find it or we're going to miss the train." They started pushing the carts again. As a group of people, most with red hair, walked by. The girls heard them say something about Platform nine and three quarters. The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They followed the group of people and watched as a red headed boy, a black hair boy, a red headed girl, and a girl with honey colored frizzy hair all walked through a wall. Kagome and Sango walked up to the woman with red hair that was standing there.

"Excuse me miss, could you tell us how to get on the platform?" Kagome asked, hoping that this wouldn't turn out like the rest. The woman looked at them and smiled.

"Sure thing. Are you girls first year?" She asked looking at the girls questioningly. Kagome shook her head.

"No ma'am. We are here for the foreign exchange program. We'll be in the seventh year, I think is Dumbledore said." She smiled at the girls

"Aah yes I heard about that. Ok well what you have to do is run straight at the wall and you'll get through." She said gesturing with her hand. The girls looked at her in disbelief for a second but then they looked up at the clock and saw that they only had ten minutes until the train left. Kagome aligned her cart with the wall. She gave Sango a small smile before rushed at the wall and disappearing into it. Sango turned to the woman.

"Thank you so much miss…." Sango said putting her hand out. The woman grabbed her hand.

"Weasley. Mrs. Weasley." She said. "Now you better get going. Wouldn't want to miss the train." Sango smiled and ran toward the wall and, like Kagome, disappeared through it. She came out on the other side to find Kagome waiting for her. There was a long train in front of them.

"Ok then. I guess we try to find a place to sit now." Kagome said walking toward the train.

"Oi, Kagome! Sango! Over here." Some one yelled from the side of them. The girls looked and saw Hagrid making his way through the crowd. The girls waved to let him know that saw him. "Ello girls. I was told to come get you. The headmaster has had a special compartment made for the exchange students." He started walking toward front of the train. "I guess he want you all to get to know each other before ye got to Hogwarts." He stopped at a door. "Just leave your bags with them." He said motioning to a couple of people that were loading luggage on to the train. Sango grabbed Kirara off the cart and pushed it over to the people. Kagome grabbed her fox, who she named Coco, off the cart. They walked back over to Hagrid.

"So, where's this special compartment." Sango asked standing by the stairs that led on to the train. "And can I ask what's special about it?"

"Once you go up these stairs go right and walked all the way down till you come to the last door in the hall. That'll be your door." He said helping them up the stairs. "It's special because it can hold a lot more people that the others can. I must be off. I'll see you girls at school." The train started to move.

"See you Hagrid." The girls yelled in unison before going into the train and down the hall to their compartment. When they got to the last door they saw that it was different from the rest. Instead of glass on the door, it was a complete wooden door. Kagome was about to open it but Sango stopped her.

"There are demons in there." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. "Could it be a trap?"

"Of course not. Why would they do a thing like that?" Kagome asked, reaching for the handle again. Sango stopped her again.

"What if they want to jewel? Did you think about that? They could ambush us and try to take it." She whispered, matter-o-factly. Kagome sighed. She grabbed the jewel, which was around her neck, and held it between her hands. She concentrated and her hand started to glow pink. When she pulled them apart the jewel was broke into two equal halves.

"Here. Now even of they get one half the other will be safe." She said handing the second piece to Sango. Sango grabbed it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea." She asked, putting the jewel in a small glass jar Kagome had just given her and tying it around her neck. Kagome did the same with her half.

"Yes I am sure. Now let's go meet some new people, ok." With that Kagome open the door and was greeted with the smiling faces of two girl, a dreamy face of a boy with orange hair, a scowl of a boy with slicked back black hair, a snobbish look from boy with short spike black hair, and the familiar faces of two demon boys that they had met earlier that day. "Umm…hello." Kagome said walking fully into the room with Sango walking in cautiously behind her. Unlike Kagome, who was smiling at everyone, Sango had on an emotionless face and was looking at everyone cautiously.

"Nice to see you again." Kurama said from his spot next to Hiei. Hiei was next to the window, Yusuke across from him. Next to Yusuke was Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, and then Eric (yes the kid from America)

"Nice to see you again too, Shuichi." Kagome said, taking the seat next to him. Sango sat down to Kagome, still giving everyone untrusting gazes. "So should we do introductions?" She asked looking around at everyone.

"Shouldn't we wait till the other American students get here? That way we don't have to repeats ourselves." Keiko asked looking around at everyone. Eric let out a dry laugh.

"Don't waste your time on them. From what I've learned about them they aren't going to be coming here any time soon." He said, anger and bitterness was evident in his voice. Just then two people went running past their door. A couple seconds later footsteps were heard running the opposite direction.

"Ok… well then let's introduce ourselves then. I'm Kagome." Kagome said smiling. Kagome looked to Sango. Sango just huffed and looked away. Kagome nudged her in the ribs. Sango looked back a Kagome and sighed.

"Sango, Kagome's sister." Sango said then continued glaring at everything and everyone in the room. Kirara was on her shoulder, giving Hiei, Kurama, Kurama's fox, (who he named Moco) and Hiei cat (who he named Fuji), untrusting looks. Hiei's cat was looking at Kirara longingly.

"Eric Whitlow"

"I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Hello. I'm Yukina Jaganshi, Hiei's sister."

"I'm Keiko Yukimura."

"Yo, Yusuke Urameshi."

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, but feel free to call me Kurama. This is Hiei, he doesn't talk much." Kurama said in place for his quiet friend. The room went into a silence. Kagome, uncomfortable with silence decided to break it.

"So Kurama, tell me about your self."

-/- Some were else on the train at about the same time -/-

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting in a compartment.

"So Harry. How does it feel to be going to your last and final year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked in a joking reporter type voice. "Young wizards around the globe are dieing to know?" Harry and Hermione were laughing at Ron great impression of the annoying Rita Skeeter. Just then, the door to their compartment opened and there stood three girls.

"Do you mind if we sat here with you? Everywhere else is full." Said a girl with silver and blond hair. She had a silver ring with a black bead piercing her lip, an emerald green ball on her left eyebrow, a silver ring on the right side of her nose, and when she talked they saw a silver ball of a tongue ring. Her silver shirt, with the words 'Bad Kitty' written on it, was tied up at the bottom revealing a piercing on the top of her belly button that was a small chain with a small dragon on the end. She had on a pair of black pants with chains in the back.

"Of course you can." Hermione said, moving to sit next to Harry and Ron on the other side.

"Thank you bunches." The girl said, walking in. A girl with blond and black hair came in next and sat on the bench closest to the door. She was wearing a pure white mini dress and a pare of equally white pant under it. She looked around the room nervously. Lastly, a girl wearing a black beanie, with skulls and spicks going around it, on her head came in and sat by the window, not even sparing them a glance. None of her hair could be seen underneath it. She was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a bunch of chains and ropes on then. Her shirt was black and long sleeved and very baggy and had the words 'Death to Humanity' across it. Ron leaned over to Harry.

"Looks like we have another Snape." Ron whispered to him. Harry smile and nodded. The girl looked at them out the corner of her eye and glared.

"If you wish to keep your tongues you will stop whispering about myself. Am I clear?" She asked in a cold voice. Ron and Harry gulped and nodded their heads.

"Don't mind her," The girl with silver in her hair said. She moved forward and put her hand up to her mouth, as if she was about to tell a secret. "she hasn't had her coffee today." She whispered. "By the way, the names Alexandra, but if you call me that I'll kill you." She said in her cheery voice. "Call me Alex."

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said putting her hand out to Alex. Alex shook it.

"Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said and waited for the never ending questions, which usually come when someone learned his name, to start. To the surprise of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Alex just smiled and nodded her head.

"Nice to meet you all." She said, the smile never leaving her face. "By the way this is my twin sister Elie," She said gesturing to the girl with blond and black hair. She was looked around the room, as if looking for something. "And this is Jade." She said motioning to the girl with the beanie on. She was glaring out the window.

"He's Harry Potter." Ron said, thinking that maybe she didn't hear Harry's name the first time.

"Yea I heard the first time." Alex said, still in her cheery voice. "And you're Hermione Granger and your Ron Weasley. OMG! You're Ron Weasley!" Alex screamed excited. "I can't believe I get to meet you. You are like totally my idol. Can I pleeeeeese have you autograph?" She asked giving Ron the starry-puppy eyes. Ron nodded, since he didn't have anything better to say. "All right!" She cheered, digging through the small bag that she had at her side. She pulled out a book that said "My Obsessions" written across the top. She open to a page and she held it out to Ron.

"Why exactly is Ron your idol?" Hermione asked looking at the page Ron was autographing. On the page were a couple of pictures of Ron playing chess and a piece of hair tapped to the top that looked suspiciously like Ron's.

"He's liked the best wizards chess player around of course." Alex said grabbing the book back from Ron and holding it to her chest. While she was hugging the book, she seemed to be struck with a realization. "Oh Hermione I need your signature too!" She said, excited again. She flipped through the book until she came to a page and pushed the book to Hermione. Ron and Harry looked over Hermione's shoulders and looked at the page that Hermione was sighing. There were pictures of Hermione casting spells and even the time she punched Draco was in there. Just like Ron's there was a piece of hair tapped to the top that was the same color and curliness as Hermione's. She handed the book back and looked at Alex with a look of confusion, slightly freaked out.

"Why would you want my autograph?" She asked, watching Alex hug her book.

"You are like the greatest and smartest and youngest witch in history!" Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"You know about me and Ron but you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Hermione asked surprised. Alex looked confused and slowly shook her head.

"Nope doesn't ring a bell." The three looked at her as if she was insane. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned over to Alex. She whispered something in her ear and Alex's eyes went wide. "OH! You're the kid that did that?" She asked surprised. Harry nodded his head. "Cool!" Alex yelled. She grabbed her book and turned her back to the others. Everyone heard snipping and paper rattling. Alex suddenly turned around, snipped off a small piece of Harry's hair, and went back to her work. After a minute or two, she turned back around with her book in hand and held it out to Harry. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked, her eyes going starry-puppy again. Harry nodded his head and grabbed the book. On it were pictures of Harry in a bunch of different places. There was even one of him in potions class first year when Snape yelled at him for not paying attention.

"Were did you get all these pictures?" Harry asked passing the book back to Alex. Alex smiled evilly.

"I have my ways." She said looking out the window. Hermione was about to question her some more when Elie suddenly let out a yell of frustration.

"I can't take it any more." She yelled running to the window. She opened it and was about to jump out when Jade grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her away from the window.

"If you're going to kill yourself, do it out a different window. The last thing I need is to be suspected of murder." She said sitting back down and returning to glaring out the window. Ron looked at Elie with starry eyes.

"You try to kill yourself too?" He asked in a lovely voice. Elie turned to him and nodded her head. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron in shock.

"You want to try to kill ourselves together?" Elie asked. Ron nodded his head and the two ran out of the room. Harry and Hermione looked horrified.

"We have to stop them." Harry exclaimed, standing up. Alex pulled his arm making him sit back down.

"They're not gunna get any where." She said, in her cheery voice. "Right Jade." She said looking at Jade. Jade just nodded her head slightly.

"How do you know?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, Jade made sure that there was a spell type thing on the windows so that everyone with suicidal intents can't open then or jump out them." She said in her cheery matter-o-fact voice. Harry and Hermione eyes got big. (Like this: O.O) "So tell us about Hogwarts." Alex said. Ron and Elie ran past the door.

"You mean you haven't been there before?" Harry asked, coming out of his stupor. "You're like our age and you going to your first year?" He asked more then stated.

"Oh of course not silly." Alex said, waving her hand at Harry. "We're here for the exchange program." She said simply. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You're the exchange students?" She asked, startled. Alex giggled.

"Well we're not all of them. The others are toward the front of the train, but we're a couple. We're the ones from America." Alex said, still smiling. "So tell us about this school. Are there any evil people to beat….oh I mean stay away from?" She asked innocently.

"Well the only ones that I can think of are Professor Snape, Mr. Filch, and Draco Malfoy." Harry said. Jade nodded her head slightly. He said Draco's name like it was venom. Alex nodded.

"The first two must be teacher and staff. I can handle them, but what is this Draco person like." She asked taking out a small pad and a pen.

"He has almost white blond and his only goal in life it to make everyone else life miserable." Hermione said in a hatful voice. Alex scribbled a couple of things on the pad.

"Ok on a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, how would you rate him?" She asked looking up at them.

"Definitely eleven." Harry said quickly. Then the door to the compartment slide open to reveal Draco, with his two henchmen, Crab and Goyle.

"What are you doing Potter? Rating how low on the totem pole you are?" He asked snidely. He and his henchies burst out laughing. Alex looked at Harry confused.

"I thought eleven came after ten." She said, completely ignoring Draco.

It was then that Draco noticed Alex, who was still writing in her note pad, and Jade who was still glaring out the window. "Well it seems you got rid of Weasley, but you got yourself two dogs instead." He said looking at Alex and Jade. He and his henchies laughed again.

"Shut it Malfoy." Hermione said, glaring at him. Draco just ignored her.

"Ugly dogs at that." He said to his henchies. Jade slowly turned her head to glare at Malfoy. He saw her glare and his laughing died a little. Jade stood up, not taking her glare off Malfoy. When she started walking forward Alex put a hand on her lower arm.

"Let me handle this one?" She asked, her smile widening. Jade looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. She sat back down and resumed glaring out the window. Alex turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry miss, but it is very rude to burst into a room when people are trying to have a conversation. So if you will please be a lady and leave we will be very great full." She said innocently. Draco's face got red with anger. Hermione put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Harry leaned toward Alex.

"Alex! That's Draco Malfoy!" He whispered, tying to keep from laughing. Alex looks surprised.

"This is the Draco you were talking about!" Alex yelled out surprised. "I thought that you said he was a guy? She's a girl!" She exclaimed, pointing to Draco. Draco face got redder.

"I am a guy you idiot!" Draco screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Well see now you look and sound like a girl." Alex said in a matter-o-fact voice. Draco had steam coming out of his ears.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" He yelled, outraged. Alex sighed.

"Yes I do. You're some girl trying to pass as a guy." She said looking back at her little pad. Draco's face, if it could, got redder.

"I am a guy!" He yelled. Alex looked at him disbelieving.

"Let's check then." She said. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Draco lifting his shirt up, showing off a well toned chest and stomach. "Well that's real." She said. "Now for the other part." She said reaching for the top of Draco's pants. He pushed her hand away and backed away.

"What they hell do you think you doing?" He yelled, a little freaked out. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I was checking to see if you're really a guy like you said." She reached for his pants again. He backed up some more and him and his henchies ran out of the room and down the hall. Alex sat back down and picked up her pad and pen. "What a nice little girl." She said looking up to Harry and Hermione's shocked/amused faces. "So where were we?" She asked. They shook their heads and burst out laughing. "What so funny?" Alex asked her cheery voice back. Hermione stopped laughing and looked out the window.

"We're almost there. We should get into out robes." Hermione said getting her robes out. Alex smiled.

"Ok." She said chipper. She started taking off her shirt. Jade threw a robe over her.

"Have some decency, moron. We aren't the only ones in here." Jade said grabbing her robes and walking out of the room. "Come on you two, let the boy change first." She said grabbing Hermione and Alex, pulling them out of the room. The heard some one yelling and saw Elie and Ron coming down the hall. Jade grabbed Ron and shoved him into the room. "Get changed" was all she said. After a couple minutes, the guys came out and the girls changed. The train came to a stop and everyone, except Jade left the room.

"Jade are you coming?" Alex asked still smiling. Jade looked up from glaring at her grey skirt to Alex.

"I'll be there shortly." She said closing the door.

"Ok. See you there." Alex yelled cheerily through the door. Then she left with the others.

When they got outside, they heard someone yelling for the first years and the exchange student. Alex and Elie hooked arms and, saying goodbye to the others, skipped over to Hagrid.

"Hi. We're here." Alex said happily. Kagome, Sango, and the rest all walked over to Hagrid. "Hey I know you." Alex yelled suddenly, pointing to Eric. "This is so cool. I know someone." She said happily looking back to Hagrid. Eric rolled his eyes.

"I've only been your neighbor your whole life." He muttered under his breathe.

"Let's see," Hagrid said as he counted the exchange student. "There's one exchange missing." Hagrid said, looking into the crowd of student walking around.

"No there's not." Said a cold, quiet voice from beside Hagrid. He looked down surprised.

"When'd you get there?" He asked smiling at Jade questioningly. She still had her beanie on and her robes were pulled tightly around herself. Jade shrugged and turned to walk toward the boats. Hagrid shrugged too and turned to the other students. "Ok this way. Follow me." He said signaling with his arms for them to follow him.

Once the got to the boats Hagrid put six to a boat. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara and Keiko were all in one boat. Eric, Alex, Elie, Sango, Kagome, and Jade were another one. The rest of the first years were put in the other boats.

"Wow. Pretty fish." Alex said leaning over the side. Elie looked over her shoulder.

"I want to sleep with the fishes." Elie said, putting the back of her hand to her head dramatically. She went to her side and went to fall over the edge, but once again, Jade grabbed her.

"I told you, you can't kill yourself until I am far enough away not to be blamed." Jade said coldly pushing her back down to the boat. Kagome and Sango looked on as if they were insane.

"Does this always happen?" Kagome asked the person closes to her, which happened to be Alex. She nodded her head vigorously.

"On a daily bases actually. It's usually me that stops her but since Jades been at our house she's been doing it mostly." Alex said looking at the fishes.

-/- In the other boat at the same time. -/-

"What are they doing?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"It looks like that girl is trying to jump over board and the other girl won't let her. They must be friends." Keiko said. Kurama shook his head.

"Not quiet. The one girl is trying to jump over but the other girl doesn't want to get blame for her death so she told her not to kill herself while she's around." Kurama said, using his demon hearing to pick up what they were saying. "Apparently this happens on a daily bases."

"Man they must be nuts." Yusuke said. Jade looked up at him and gave him a glare that could beat Hiei's, making Yusuke gulp. "Uh…maybe I was wrong." He said and sighed when she took her glare off him. 'That was scary.' He thought. He looked forward and saw that they were almost to the other side.

When they got to shore, Kuwabara jumped out of the boat and hugged the ground.

"Land!" He shouted. Most of the other students looked at him as if he was insane. Yukina stood next to him.

"He doesn't like boats." She explained to all the students passing by. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding only to get the insane look back when they see Alex step off the boat with about ten different colored fish in her hands.

"Now let's go get you all a tank." Alex said to the fish in her hands. She started walking toward the school but Jade stops her.

"Put the fish back." She said tiredly. Alex's smile faltered for a second.

"But I want them." She argued. Jade glare increased.

"NOW." She said in a firm voice, pointing her hand toward the lake. Alex pouted and put the fish back in the lake.

"Swim free my friends." She yelled cheerily after the fish. Jade rolled her eyes and walked away. The group of exchange student looked back and fourth between the two. Then they walked up to the school with the rest of the students.

They walked into the front doors and were lead up to up to the some big door by Professor McGonagall.

"When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into one of four houses. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points and you failures will loose you points. Wait here until we are ready for you." She turned and walked through the big doors. Most the kids started talking. Kagome and Sango stood of to the side, Sango still being suspicious of the demons intents. Kurama and Hiei stood off to the side also but whenever Kurama would try to approach the girls Sango would drag Kagome a little farther away.

'She doesn't trust you fox.' Hiei's voice said through Kurama's mind, there was a hint of amusement.

'_Well that doesn't matter. She can't be around the lovely Kagome all the time._' Youko replied before Kurama could. Kurama sighed.

'**We are not here to court her. We're here to protect her**.' Kurama said. They had found out earlier that Kagome and Sango lived on a shrine so they put two and two together (its four lol) and realize that it was either Kagome or Sango that had it so they said that they would have to watch over both of them.

'_I can protect her and court her at the same time_.' Youko said sweetly. Kurama rolled his eyes.

'Come on fox.' He heard Hiei say in his mind. He looked around and saw that everyone was going into the big doors. Hiei was a little ways ahead of him. He shook his head and walked after everyone else.

When they got into the hall, they saw four tables, each with several students sitting at them, lined up across the room. There was a table at the front of the room with the professors sitting at it. McGonagall walked up to a ragged looking old hat sitting on a stool.

"When I call your name you will came up, I will place the hat on your head, and it will sort you into your house." McGonagall said holding up the hat. "Susie Anderson." She called out. A girl walked up and was sorted in to Hufflepuff. This is how the rest of the sorting went. Soon all the student were gone except the America and Japan exchanges students. Dumbledore stood up.

"As most of you have probably already found out, this year we are hosting an exchange program of sorts. These students will be joining the seventh year. I except you all to give then the same respect you give each other." With that said, he sat back down and motioned for McGonagall to continue. She stepped forward.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said out. Kagome gulped and walked up. (Coco and Kirara are with the luggage.) She sat on the stool and felt the hat get place over her head. She could it gentle sweeping her mind.

'You're cunning, a Slytherin trait. Your courageous too, defiantly a Gryffindor trait.' The hat thought into Kagome's mind. 'I guess it's up to you which house you go into.' He thought.

'I want to be in the same house my dad.' Kagome thought back to the hat.

'Who was your father?' The hat asked.

'John Higurashi.' She thought back to the hat.

'Aaa… A great man he was. He was in Slytherin house, are you still sure you want to be in that one? Not many good wizards come out of that house.' He thought back in her head.

'My dad came out good. I think I can too.' She thought back 'I don't know much about him and maybe if I go there I will learn more.'

'Very well.'

"Slytherin." The hat yelled out, causing the Slytherin table to applaud. She got down from the stool and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Sango Higurashi." McGonagall called out. Sango walked up bravely, her face emotionless. She sat on the stool and the hat was place on her head. She felt the hat enter her mind and she had to resist the urge to rip it off her head.

'I see that you want to be in the same house as Kagome. You're very protective and loyal to your friends. Gryffindor trait. You're smart and cunning. Slytherin traits. I am going to let you choose which one you want also.' He thought to Sango.

'Slytherin.' Sango thought back quickly.

"Slytherin." The hat called out, causing the Slytherin table to applaud again.

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara walked up and sat on the stool. A second later, the hat called out 'Gryffindor'. The Gryffindor table applauded.

"Hiei Jaganshi" Hiei walked up glaring at everyone.

'Defiantly a Slytherin.' The hat thought into Hiei's head.

'Put Yukina in the same house as me.' Hiei demanded.

'She will be sorted into the right house.' The hat said reassuringly.

'You will put her in the same house as me or they will have to get a new hat for the next year students.' Hiei thought threateningly. The hat gulped.

'Ok.' The hat said in a shaking voice.

"Slytherin." He called out. Hiei got down and walked to the Slytherin table, ignoring everyone.

"Yukina Jaganshi." McGonagall called out. Yukina smiled and walked up to the stool. The hat was on her head for no more that two seconds.

"Slytherin." The hat yelled out hurriedly, seeing as Hiei was holding up his hand in a threatening manner. Yukina smiled and went to the Slytherin table.

"Shuichi Minamino." McGonagall called. Kurama walked up, is face blank. The hat was placed on his head.

'_Hello Mr. Hat_.' Youko said to the hat.

'Well, well a very interesting mind you have.' The hat said to Kurama. 'You are very sly and cunning but at the same time courageous and brave.' The hat said. 'Once again some one gets to choose which house you prefer.'

'_Oh Slytherin! Slytherin! Kagome's in Slytherin. Put us in that one_.' Youko said before Kurama could reply.

"Slytherin" The hat yelled out before Kurama could complain. Kurama sighed in frustration and walked to the applauding table.

"Yusuke Urameshi" McGonagall called. Yusuke walked up with a scowl on his face. He sat on the stool and was put in Gryffindor.

"Keiko Yukimura." Keiko walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Eric Whitlow." Eric walked up and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Alex Denore." Alex smiled big and skipped up to the stool, she did dramatic twirl and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

'Let's see. You're Gryffindor, no, wait your Slytherin. Maybe it's just you exchange students but so many of you have had to pick which house you go to. Which will it be?' the hat asked.

'Umm…Hufflepuff.' She thought brightly.

'Pick one out of Slytherin or Gryffindor.' He thought back.

'Ok then, Ravenclaw!' She thought in her cheery voice.

'No, Slytherin or Gryffindor' He thought back more forcefully.

'Oh, well then I pick Hufflepuff.' She thought, laughing a little. The hat growled in frustration.

'Fine, pick from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.' He said back annoyance in his voice.

'Gryffindor.' She thought cheerfully.

"Argh! Just put her in Slytherin" The hat yelled. The Slytherin table cheered awkwardly and Alex sat down at that table.

"Elie Denore." McGonagall called. Elie walked up and was put into Gryffindor.

"Jade Rose" Jade started walking up.

"Can you say freak." A boy at one of the tables she was passing whispered to another, but Jade heard. She flicked her wrist and the pitcher of juice that was next to him spilled over on to his lap. Jade smirked. She looked ahead and caught Dumbledore's eye, he was giving her a disapproving look. She smirk and pushed her outer robes back to reveal her wearing a pair of blank pants with chains underneath her grey school skirt. Dumbledore's disapproving look increased and so did Jades smirk. She sat down on the stool.

"You need to take your hat off." McGonagall said holding the hat at her side. Jade rolled her eyes and took her beanie off. A river of long black hair, with about twenty or so braid in it, fell down her back. A couple of the student gasps.

"How did she get all that underneath that small hat?" Kagome asked Sango.

"She's talented." Alex said from beside Kagome. They looked back as the hat was place on Jade's head. It was on there for about five minutes.

"Slytherin." The hat finally called out. The Slytherin table applauded. Jade walked over to the table and sat as far away from anyone as she could. Dumbledore stood up.

"First off I would like you all to welcome Professor Genkai, who will be sitting in as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Genkai stood up and bowed slightly before sitting back down. "Now I need to remind you all that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits. No students are allowed in the forest at any time. Now everyone please enjoy the feast." When he said that a mixture of foods appeared on the tables. All the kids dug in.

Alex, Yukina, Kagome and Sango, who all became fast friends, scooted over and sat next to Jade, who hadn't touched any of the food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Yukina asked, looking at Jade's empty plate. She shook her head and took a book out of the bag she had and started reading. The book was entitled "101 Ways to Frame Others."

"Oh come on, you have to eat something." Alex said nudging Jade in the ribs. Jade sighed and grabbed an orange.

"There happy." She said showing the fruit to all the girls. They smiled and nodded their heads. Jade looked down at the orange and sighed again. "Now I need some coffee." She said looking around for a coffee mug. Alex sighed.

"You and your habits." She mumbled out. She noticed the questioning looks from the girls. "She can't eat an orange unless she has coffee, it's a really weird habit."

"Who's that teacher?" Jade asked, pointing to a black clad man sitting next to Genkai.

"That's Professor Snape." Alex said.

"Some of the other kids says he's trouble so not to get on his bad side." Kagome said joining the conversation. "Why do you want to know?" She asked looking at Jade questioningly. Jade stared at Snape.

"He has a mug." Jade said, a predatory look in her eyes.

"So...?" Sango asked.

"I want it." Jade said in a deadly calm voice. She got up and walked over to the teachers table. No one but the girls seemed to notice. She went and stood in front of him. He looked up and glared at her.

"What do you want?" He asked in his annoyed voice. Jade's eyes flickered to his unused mug on the table.

"Can I have your mug…please?" She asked, forcing politeness into her voice. Snape scowled at her.

"Why would I give you my mug?" He asked, his voice was mocking. Jade's look got darker.

"Your not using it and because I asked nicely." She said through gritted teeth. Snape smirked. For some reason he was enjoying seeing her mad.

"I'm not going to give you my mug. Go back to your table." He said in his commanding teacher voice. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes at Snape.

"Like I'm gunna listen to you." She said in an 'as-if' type voice. She turned and walked over to Dumbledore. They talked for a second and Dumbledore handed Jade his mug with a smile. Jade gave him a small smile and started to walk back to her table. As she passed Snape, she gave him a triumphant smirk before sitting down at her table. She passed her hand over the cup and it started steam. Snape looked inside the sup and saw it full with steaming hot water. Jade pulled a coffee singles (I love those things. Their like tea bags but with coffee! And I don't own them) out of her pocket and started dipping it in the water. When it was nice and dark she pulled it out and had some sugar and Swiss chocolate creamer appear out of no where and put it in her coffee. All the time she was doing this she was looked at Snape out of the corner of her eye, a smirk always present on her face. Snape scowled and turned his face away from her.

"That was so cool. How'd you do that?" Kagome asked, looking amazed at Jade's coffee cup.

"Practice." She said simple, pulling out a small flask and pouring some of its contents into her coffee. The girls heard a whimper and looked over to see Alex giving Jade the most pathetic puppy look they had ever seen. Jade sighed and poured some of the contents into the cup Alex was holding. Alex squealed and started gulping the cup down. Jade shook her head and poured some more into her cup before putting it back in her pocket. She stirred her coffee then took a drink. She looked up and saw the other girls questioning and confused looks. Kagome leaned forward.

"Was that alcohol?" She asked in a surprised whispered. Jade nodded her head slightly. Kagome gasped.

"You two can't drink that! You're under age." She whispered harshly. Jade took another drink of her coffee.

"She is. I'm not." She said simply, drink the last of her coffee in one drink. Before Kagome could ask her what she meant by that Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope you all had a good dinner. Now if you will follow your prefects to your common rooms you will find that all you belongings have been put up there already. The head of house professors will visit you shortly to explain in more detail all the rules and expectations of Hogwarts. Good night." With that, he stepped down and walked out of the hall. The other professors all left as well.

Students stood up and started tell their respected houses to follow them. The Gryffindor and Slytherin walked side by side for a little while. All the time Kagome, Sango, Alex and Yukina talked with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Elie, Yusuke, and Keiko. They ignored Kuwabara since all he was complaining about was how Yukina was in another house. Soon though they split up and the friends all waved good bye to one another. The Slytherin followed their head boy down to the dungeons. They went up to a wall and the prefect said the password. The door open to reveal a common room decorated in greens, blacks, and silvers.

"Some one needs new décor." Alex whispered to Jade. Jade nodded her head. The group split up and went to their respected rooms. It turns out that Sango, Kagome, Alex, Jade, and Yukina were all put into the same room. The girls unpacked their things and headed down to the common room to wait for Professor Snape to arrive. The girls all sat on the couch.

After about ten minutes, Snape came in. He walked to in front of the fire place. Everyone looked toward him when he cleared his throat.

"This is your family." He started. "These are your friends. Your only friends." He said sending a look in the girl's direction.

"Does that mean I can't talk to my sister?" Alex asked.

"Yes." He said simply. Alex shrugged and picked up a piece of paper and a pen.

"As if." Jade muttered. Snape turned to look at her.

"You have something to say Miss Rose." He said bitterly. Jade continued reading her book. Snape glared at all the other students in the room. "Too bed." He said, in a commanding voice. All the students scattered and headed up to their rooms.

"Yes actually," she said, glancing at him out the corner of her eye. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Snape glared at her and went to stand in front of her.

"I am a professor. You are to listen to what I say." He said. He hears giggles off to the side and he turns sharply. He sees the other girls looking over Alex's shoulder and laughing at what she was writing. "What are you writing Miss Denore?" He asked walking up to her. She looked up at him.

"A complaint to the Headmaster." She said still writing. Snape went to grab the paper but Alex pulled it away. He went to snatch it again but she folded it up and threw it to Jade. Jade caught it. Snape went to grab it from Jade but she threw it to Kagome. The girls threw the paper back and forth, some how making it immune to Snape's magic. Jade once again got it and pretended to throw it to Sango but instead she threw it to Alex, who was standing next to the door. She caught it and put it into a bin the appeared out of no where. "Now it's been sent in." She said cheerfully. "Night night." With that Alex, Kagome, Sango, and Yukina ran up to bed. Jade went to the couch and grabbed her book.

"See you in class tomorrow, Professor." Jade said coldly. She went up to bed. Snape glared at the stair case before storming out of the common room in a billow of black robes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: There. Once again I went over my limit.(sighs) Oh well it was good, I hope.

Kagome: It was fine DMU.

DMU: Oh your so nice. (hugs Kagome)

DA walks in dragging a tied up Sesshoumaru.

DMU: How'd that happen?

DA: Well when you said he was out there and I went out and found out that he wasn't there, I figured that he went back to his home. I went there and brought him back here. (she walks back toward the door.)

DMU: Where are you going now?

DA: To find a pastor.

Kagome, Sango, and DMU: O.O Poor guy.

Kurama: Seeing as they are currently busy Hiei and I will bid you farewell.

Hiei: Like hell I will. (Suddenly find himself in pink to-to.) Fine.

Kurama: Thank you for reading.

Hiei: And review, or else. (Gets squirted by DMU with a squirts bottle)

DMU: Bad Hiei. Don't threaten the readers. (runs away from mad Hiei)

Sango: Goodbye for real this time.

Kagome: And please review.


	6. Going good?

DMU: Here's a new a chapter, but you smart readers already knew that. Just so everyone knows. We are going to try to take this story by weeks. So each new chapter is going to be a week, hopefully. I depends on if there is anything to write or not. Also, most of this chapter will take place in potions class. You may notice that Jade and Alex are talked about more, but something has to happen first then the other people will get more light. The chapters form now on are going to be told in a narrative type thing.

Sango: We should go save Sesshoumaru.

Kagome: I agree. Who knows what she could be doing to him.

DMU: She's making him get married to her in a small ceremony down the road.

Kagome and Sango: O.o

Sango: Lets go save him.

DMU: Anything for you. (starry-eyed) We can do it after this chapter. (locks self in room to type.)

Sango and Kagome: '-.-

Reviewers:

Youkai Sesshomarulover: Thanks. Here's your update.

cookiiex:I thought that part was funny too. Lol. We're gunna try to write funny things in the future too.

Thanks.

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 6: Going good?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_The first week for the new Hogwarts students was uneventful. And the second week was sorta uneventful. Now note that I said 'sorta'. What can you suspect from putting a bunch of teenage students into a strict school like Hogwarts with no way to vent their stress? Dancing bunnies in to-tos? As if. I guess right about now you are wondering what I'm talking about, hmm? Well, I suppose I can tell you about our second week at Hogwarts. It went a little something like this._

-/- Second week. Tuesday. Potions. -/-

_At first the class was going good. Beside the fact that Jade, once again, broke the dress code and wore a pair of her own pants instead of her school skirt, this resulting in another argument between Snape and Jade. Beside that it was ok. _

_But, sadly, that all changed when Yusuke punched Kuwabara when he made a comment about Yusuke being weaker than him.(Sigh. He'll never learn.) This resulted in Kuwabara becoming unconscious, Gryffindor loosing fifty points, and Elie off to the side giggling her head off. This also seemed to be the signal for all hell to break loose in Potions class for the seventh year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. From then on everything went down hill._

_The next unfortunate event happened to our very own Sango._

"Stop talking to me or your going to loose a very important part of your body." Sango threaten to the Slytherin boy next to her.

He had been whispering things so perverted to her that it made Miroku pale in comparison. He kept making comments about her going to an empty room he knew of and them having some fun. Sango was close to ripping his throat out. Kagome had told her to ignore him, but he was making that a hard to thing to do. He didn't say anything else and look toward Professor Snape.

Sango sighed in relief and started paying attention again. That is until she felt a hand slid up her thigh. She looked sharply toward him and saw him giving her a seductive smile. She growled and did the thing she usually did to perverts. Punched him square in the nose. The force of the blow knocked him backwards and into the walkway. The whole class stopped and looked when they heard the ruckus. Sango looked around her shyly.

"Oops." Was all she managed to get out. Snape glared at her. Sango sat back down and scooted closer to Kagome.

"What was that for Miss. Higurashi?" He asked in a cold voice. Sango looked up at him.

"He was taking liberties with my person with out my consent." She said, venom in her voice. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked to the unconscious boy on the ground and back to Sango.

"You shouldn't taken such drastic measures." He said, his voice still cold. "Go switch places with Mr. Minamino." He said pointing to Kurama. Since she was Slytherin he didn't take point away but he still had to make her life miserable. They both grabbed their things and switched their places. Sango sat uncomfortably next to Hiei. The girl next to her leaned toward her.

"Nice hit." She whispered to Sango. Sango looked surprised. "The name's Jade." She said sitting back in her spot.

"Thanks. I'm Sango." She said, trying to scoot away from Hiei without it being obvious. Jade seemed to notice because she leaned back over to Sango.

"I'll switch places with you." She said. Sango looked toward Snape.

"What about him?" She asked motioning to Snape. Jade shrugged.

"When I say 'now' switch places with me fast, ok?" She asked/said. Sango nodded. Jade watched Snape and the second he turned his back she whispered 'now'. They switched. Sango gave her a 'thank you' smile and looked back toward the front of the room.

_Everyone thought that this would be the last of the interruptions but, again, sadly they were wrong. Now I'm not going to give you a description of everything that happened because we'd be here all day. So I'll skip ahead a little bit to almost the end of class._

---

"Miss. Denore!" Snape yelled for like the tenth time during this one class period. "What did I tell you about talking in my class?" He questioned, furious.

Since she was a Slytherin he didn't want to take away any points, that would put her on the hit list for the rest of the house and he didn't want a murder hanging over his head. But she just wouldn't quit talking. He had moved her four time already. Alex looked up at him innocently from her one sided conversation with Neville.

"I forget." She said sweetly. Snape's face grew red from anger. Then he smirked evilly.

"Go sit next to Mr. Malfoy." He said folding his arms. Alex sighed and stood up. The rest of the class watched.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" She asked looking around the room. Snape glared again and pointed his hand to Draco. "That's Miss. Malfoy silly." Alex said walking over and sitting next to the furious Draco. "It must be horrible how everyone always mistakes you as a guy." She said shaking her head sadly, then her face brightened. "How about I give you a makeover! That way they won't mistake you any more." Draco was about to yell something when Professor Snape's voice spoke first.

"Miss Rose! What do you think you doing?" Snape questioned. The class turned around to see Jade standing and ready to throw a dagger at the far wall. She looked at him indifferently.

"I'm showing them how to through a dagger and hit your target every time." She said in a 'isn't it obvious' voice while pointing to Hiei and Sango, who were sitting on either side of her. "What's it look like?" She asked, turning back around. Snape growled. He walked up and grabbed the dagger from her.

"This is the fifth time I have had to confiscate weapons from you." He said in a cold voice. Jade glared at him.

"Yea I know and it's getting annoying." She said in an equally cold voice.

"I don't think you would like to visit the headmaster on the first day." He said, the threat evident in his voice. Jade smirked.

"Is that a promise?" She asked. Snape scowled.

"Go sit next to Mr. Minamino." He said, glaring. Jade rolled her eyes and went to sit by Kurama. Snape walked back up to the front of the class again. He dropped the dagger on his desk in a pile of about ten others. He started to class again. About ten minutes later the bell went off and the kids filed out.

-/- Second week. Skip ahead to Wednesday. Potions. -/-

_The second that Jade and Alex walked into the room Snape gave them a seat to sit in. The seats were in the back of the room, away from all other students, in different corners. _

Snape, satisfied that they couldn't cause any harm or trouble back there got strait to the lesson.

"You are to add one drop of wolfs bane," He said in his monotone voice. He stopped when he thought he heard whispering. He turned around and saw that everyone was paying attention or taking notes. He turned back around. "And two snake scales." He stopped, hearing the whispering again. This time though he didn't turn around, or acknowledge that he had heard it. Instead he pretended to be writing something on the board.

"Psst...Jade." He heard someone attempt to whisper out. Whoever it was had no idea how to whisper. He turned around sharply and found Alex hanging half way off her chair with her hand up to her face, whispering to Jade. Jade was in a similar position. He stormed up the walkway and stood in the middle of their desk, though he was out of the way so they could still see each other. Jade's eyes flicked to Snape before settling on Alex again. Alex didn't seem to notice Snape.

"Psst. Jade. Who do you like better, Professor McGonagall or Snape?" She asked in a whisper voice but loud enough for the whole class to hear. Jade looked to be thinking.

"I like McGonagall better. She's way nicer and has a better fashion sense." Jade said back in the same type voice. Snape glared and cleared his throat. Alex looked up and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you need a glass of water Professor?" She asked innocently. Several students, many of the exchange and most of the Gryffindor's, laughed, but were silenced by Snape's glare. He returned his look to the two girls.

"If I hear one more word for either of you, you will be given a month of detention with Mr. Filch." He said coldly. There were some gasps around the room. Snape turned and walked back to the board. He failed to notice Jade fly him the bird and Alex stick her tough out at him, but, none the less, they were quiet the rest of the class.

When that bell rang, Jade and Alex stayed back and went out last. When they walked out they made sure that Snape saw their looks of pure evil. The looks promised that tomorrow would be hell.

_How wrong Snape was._

-/- Second week. Thursday. Potions. (again)-/-

_Surprisingly class went by very smoothly. The students were all doing a potion and Jade, nor Alex had talked at all. The only problem Snape had was the seemingly never ending tapping that was going on. Every time he would look for it, it would stop. Must have been his imagination. Poor Snape, he is so in denial._

_Hermione, who had gotten done with her potion earlier than the rest was also trying to figure out what the tapping sound was. For some reason it sounded familiar to her._

'What do I know about that involves tapping?' She thought. For a minute she was stumped until a familiar tap triggered her memory. 'Morse code!' She thought happily.

Over the summer she had down a lot of reading to take up her time and she had read a book on Morse code. She had been slightly interested and learned what all the letters and such were. She concentrated on the word.

"Jade…" Was that first word she made out. 'It must be Alex and Jade talking.' She thought. Then she concentrated on the rest. "…doesn't Snape's nose look like a bird beak from the side." Hermione couldn't help herself and she let out a short laugh. She put her hand over her mouth, but it was too late, Snape had heard her. He walked up and stood in front of her desk.

"Do you find something amusing Miss. Granger?" He asked in is usual cold voice. Hermione, not trusting her voice, shook her head. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He said walking away. Hermione listen again for Jade's response.

"Alex. Yes it does. He looks like a pig when he mad though." Once again Hermione had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Jade. I think Hermione can understand us." Alex said, causing Hermione's back to go stiff. "Yep she can hear us."

"Alex. Lets talk to her after class." Jade said. Hermione's face went pale and she looked back at Jade. Jade had on her emotionless face, but was smirking at her. Hermione gulped.

Jade, the most feared girl in the school, mostly because she beats the living hell out of anyone that bugs her too much, wanted to talk to her. The only reason she hadn't gotten kicked out yet was because all the other students were too afraid to tell on her. 'I am so dead.' She thought sinking deeper into her chair.

She whished the clock would slow down, but to her dismay the bell rang. She packed up her things and walked out with the group. 'Maybe if I'm in a group they'll forget about it.' She thought hopefully, but they don't call her the smarted witch for her age for nothing.

When she exited the potions room she felt someone grab on to each of her arms. She looked over shoulder and saw Alex smiling at her. She slowly looked to her other side and saw Jade, looking emotionless, like usual.

"We need to talk." Jade said pulling Hermione deeper in to the dungeons.

"Um about what?" Hermione asked, trying to play dumb. Alex smile.

"Now, now. None of that I-don't-know-anything act. We know you understand Morse code." Alex said cheerfully. They came to a stop and let Hermione go. She was tense and ready to run for it if she had to. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gunna beat you up. That's only for people I don't like." She said, crossing her arms and giving Hermione a smirk. Hermione sighed in relief.

"Does that mean you like me?" Hermione questioned, putting a hand on her chest. Jade sighed.

"She wouldn't be talking if she didn't." Alex said smiling. Hermione nodded.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked. Jade let a small smile appear on her face.

"We want to get kicked out." She said simple. "But none of these weaklings have the gall to tell when I do things. Your head girl. The top of our class. That means your smart. We want you to help up get kicked out." Jade explained. Hermione looked at her shocked.

"You _want_ to get kicked out?" She asked in a surprised voice. "Why?" Jade snorted.

"We didn't want to come here in the first place." Alex said in her cheery voice. "We know it might take a while so we're willing to help you out in any way we can as pay." Alex added. Hermione seemed to be considering it. Then she looked up thoughtfully.

"Could you possibly get a couple guys off my back?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Jade smirked evilly.

"It depends on two things," She said holding up two fingers. "One, what have they done to deserve it, I always make it my business to find out. Two, what are their names."

"Well the first one is one of the new kids, Eric Whitlow, he bugs me constantly in class and is always calling me cruel things. He treats me like I'm below him." She said sourly. "And the second one is, of course, Draco Malfoy. He's made all my years here hell."

"OK, well Draco's already on our list, if you haven't noticed, and now Eric will be on it too. Does this mean you're in the group?" Alex asked hopefully. Hermione uncertainly nodded her head. Alex cheered and looked to Jade happily. Jade sighed again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black rope necklace with a silver skull on the end. She cupped it in her hand and muttered a few words. When she pulled her hands apart the skull had a big green gem in the center of the forehead and smaller black, silver, and white gems around it. Jade handed it to Hermione. She took it hesitantly.

"This will make it so that we can communicate mentally." Jade said as Hermione put the necklace around her neck. "If you touch the black gem you'll get me, if you touch the silver you'll get Alex, and if you touch the white you get Elie. It's the same with ours." She said pulling on the rope of one of the many necklaces she wears. She held up one that looked like Hermione's except it had the black one in the middle and the silver, white, green around the side. Alex's was the same but with silver.

"If you could speak mentally, then why do you use Morse code in class? Why not just use these?" Hermione questioned, holing up her necklace.

"To annoy Snape of course." Alex said. Hermione looked slightly confused.

"I know he's a jerk, but are you going to risk getting killed just because he yells and needs an attitude adjustment." She asked, starting to doubt their mental health.

"It has nothing to do with him being a jerk," Jade said, "It's because of his selfishness." She said crossing her arms, refusing to say more. Hermione looked to Alex confused.

"He wouldn't give Jade his mug, which he wasn't using, on the first day." Alex whispered. "She even asked politely, but he just flat out refused. They haven't gotten along very well since then, and he is on our list too." Hermione nodded her head.

"We better get to class." Hermione suddenly said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Thanks you guys."

"Yea lets go." Alex said hooking arms with Hermione. "We're gunna have to give you a make over this weekend." She said, skipping down the hall with Hermione. Jade sighed and followed after.

Now that Hermione was part of their group they were seen together at most times of that day. Alex even tried to sit with Hermione at dinner time, but she was scolded. It wasn't long before she tried again though.

-/- Later that day in the Slytherin common room.-/-

Alex, Kagome, Sango, Yukina and Jade were all sitting on the couch and chair in the Slytherin common room. Sango and Alex were getting help form Yukina and Kagome on some schoolwork they had to do. Jade was, once again, reading a book. The book was titled "Death and Destruction to Mankind."

"So it that like a fashion statement?" A snide voice said from in front of the girls. "Who in their right mind would wear pants under a skirt. It's so tacky." Jade looked up and saw a girl with short dark brown hair that went down to her chin. Jade just looked back down at her book. The girl glared at her. "Don't you ignore me." She said grabbing the book out of Jade's hands. Jade's hands slowly turned into fists. Alex was off to the side, her eyes slightly wider.

"Oh strike one." Alex said, grabbing popcorn out of no where. The girl flipped through the book.

"Just a bunch of rubbish." She said looking back at Jade, who was now standing up. Jade walked up to the girl and held out her hand.

"Give it back." She said, her voice cold. One of the girl's friends nudged her.

"Might want to give it back Pansy, she might glare you to death." She said laughing.

"Whose gunna make me?" Pansy said to Jade, giving her an 'I'm superior look.' Alex winced off to the side.

"There's strike two." She said offering some of her popcorn to Kagome, Sango, Keiko, Kurama, and Hiei. They sat down, except Hiei of course, and started eating, watching intently. Jade turned her back on Pansy and started taking off her jewelry, and by this time all the Slytherin's were in the common room watching. Pansy smirked.

"Ahh look, she's backing down from a fight." She cooed cockily. Alex off to the side cringed.

"And that, my friends, was strike three." Alex said hiding behind the chair. Everyone looked from her back to Pansy and Jade when they heard a sharp scream. They saw Jade, with her book in hand, holding Pansy up against the fire place about three inches off the ground. Pansy was scratching at Jade's wrist. Jade brought the book up to the side of Pansy's face.

"This…is…mine…" She said hitting Pansy in the head with each word. She dropped Pansy to the ground. Jade bent down to her eye level. "Don't touch." And with that Pansy lost consciousness. Jade picked up her jewelry and sat back on the couch. Alex walked up to Pansy.

"And she's out." She said, doing the umpires sign for out. She got up and sat on the couch next to Jade.

Just then Professor Snape, with his lovely timing, walk through the door as it closed with a bang behind him. He stopped, looked around the room, and notice Pansy on the floor unconscious with her friends around her.

"What happened here?" He asked in his monotone, uncaring, voice. Pansy's friends beat Alex to the punch.

"That hooligan attack poor Pansy. She was just trying to be friendly and she up and attacked her." The girls pointed to the reading Jade. Snape look toward Jade.

"Is that how it happened?" He asked. Jade looked at him and then back to her book.

"That means no." Alex said cheerfully. "Pansy's provoked Jade's wrath. Jade even gave her a chance to back down but she's not the brightest crayon in the box." Alex said in her matter-o-fact tone. "Or the sharpest tool on the shed, or the greenest pea in the pod. Or.."

"We get it." Snape snapped irritated. He looked around at all the other kids in the room. "Is that how it happened?" He asked, glaring at all the students.

They were about to answer when they caught sight of Jade making a discreet slicing motion with her hand across her throat. The students gulped and a chorus of 'yes sirs' were heard. Snape increased his glare and turned to Jade. Since the students all agreed with Alex's story then that means he couldn't punish her. 'Damn it.' He thought. "It would seem that justice was served," He said looking to Pansy and her friends. "but you still used violence. You will serve a detention tomorrow night." He said, an evil hint to his voice. Jade didn't even look up from her book.

"Whatever." Jade muttered. Snape left.

-/- Second week. Friday. Potions class. -/-

_Alex was, mysteriously, missing from potions class and all her other classes. The class went pretty normal. Till toward the end that is. The students were making a potion for how to get rid of warts. Snape was, like usual, walking around and taking away points from the Gryffindor's that were doing things wrong. _

_When he got to the very back of the room he found Jade sitting in her desk, feet on the top, which were lacking her school shoes and had on a pair of black sneakers. She was doodling on her hand._

"Were is your potion Miss Rose?" He questioned, you could already hear the annoyance in his voice. Jade flicked her hand toward a vile sitting on her desk. He looked at it disbelieving. "We have only just begun this potion. How is it that you are already done when you haven't been paying attention throughout the entire class?" He questioned again. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I was paying attention." She said dryly, still doodling on her hand.

"How is that when you were drawing on your hand the entire class period." He stated. Jade sighed and finely glared up at him.

"I'm not drawing." She said waving her hand in the air. "I'm doodling." She said coldly.

"Is there a difference." He said, smirking.

"Yes there is actually." She said matter-o-factly. "Drawing consist of one main picture, one complete drawing. Doodling is several different pictures on one surface. Pictures that don't make up a scene or theme." She said, folding her arms over her chest. She put her hand up to that Snape could see the palm. It had several small designs on it. "See, doodling." Snape scowled.

"Then stop doodling and pay attention." He said harshly, turning away.

"You're the one that needs to pay more attention." Jade said coldly. "I already told you that I was paying attention." Snape growled low and turned to look at her.

"If you were paying such close attention then go to the front and repeat the lesson." He said. Jade shrugged and walked to the front. Snape stood in the back by Jade's desk.

Jade got to the front and she waved her hand over her cloths. They changed so that they matched Snape's. She pulled her hands over her hair, which was put into about a hundred or so braids down to her waste, and it shrunk and changed to that it was the same texture and length as Snape's. Over all she looked like a female Snape. The class was shocked.

"I am Professor Snape." She said in a cold, false, male voice. "My goal in life is to make everyone else's life a living hell because I don't like my own life." She said walking around the front of the room. Snape sat in the back, too stunned to move. All the Gryffindor's, and even some Slytherin's laughed. Jade put her hand next to her mouth, as if she was about to tell a secret. "Half the school population think I'm gay, which is true, and I have a secret crush on Draco Malfoy and his father." She said winking at Draco. Snape stood up and stormed toward Jade.

Just before he reached her, she dodged to the side and jumped up on to a close by table. "Before I became a Professor I worked in a gay-strip club. Man did I make a lot of money then." She said in her false Snape voice.

Snape made a grab for her again. She hopped over his head and to the front of class again. "Now class today we are going to make a wart-be-gone potion. I don't know why I do these things, I would preferable be drooling over the father-son picture of the Malfoy's I have in my chambers." She said, sitting on Snape's desk. Snape walked up and stood off to the side. His face was red with anger, and slight embarrassment, and his eyes seemed to glow red.

"That's a detention. Go back to your seat." He said coldly, pointing to her desk. Jade stood up and stood in front of him. She mimicked his stance.

"I'm the professor here. That's a detention. Go back to your seat." Snape glared.

"That's a week of detention. Now back to your desk." He said out on a deadly calm voice. He could feel his hold on his anger slipping again. Jade smirked.

"That a week of detention. Now back to your desk." She mimicked. He snarled at her.

"That a MONTH of detention! BACK TO YOUR DESK!" He yelled out. Jade was sent flying backward and slammed into the wall by her desk. She slowly slid sown the wall onto the floor. The class looked at her shocked as her hair and cloths changed back into their original forms. Some of the students looked at Snape in fear/shock/hate. He was looking at Jade in a mix of satisfaction and shock.

'I just attacked a student.' Snape thought shocked. 'Not just any student, the headmasters granddaughter.' He cursed himself for not curving his temper better. He walked toward her, pushing past the crowd of students that were huddled close to her. None of them, except Hermione and Elie, would dare go near her. He bent down and pushed her braids out of the way of her face. To his, and everyone else's, surprise her eyes were open and she was smiling an evil smile up at Snape. The next thing anyone knew Jade's fist connected with Snape's cheek, sending him back and on to his backside. Once again everyone looked on shocked. Jade laughed a short, cold, laugh and stood up.

"I didn't think you would do it," She said, whipping some blood from her lip. "Looks like I own Alex ten bucks." She said chuckling. She picked up her safety pin covered bag and her books. She walked toward the door. "I'm going to the nurse to get my broken ribs fixed." She said, opening the door. She turned back to the class, who were all now murmuring about how she attacked a teacher. "By the way, that was self defense. Incase you were wondering." With that she walked out and slammed the door shut behind her. Snape got up and walked toward the door.

"Class dismissed." He said leaving the class room, once again slamming the door. The student all picked up their things and hurriedly left the room. Most going back to their dorms but some went toward the infirmary. The some that went toward the infirmary were Hermione, for obvious reasons. Ron and Harry, who both wanted to keep Hermione safe and see if Snape got sacked. Kagome, Sango and Yukina, who all wanted to see if Jade was ok. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, because they had to watch over Kagome and Sango and to watch over Yukina and Keiko. Elie, who was trying to resist the urge to jump out the high window, went along to check on Jade.

The students were about to round the corner when they heard Dumbledore's worried voice.

"Will you just tell me what happen to my granddaughter already?" He asked annoyed. The student peaked around the corner and saw Dumbledore walking into the infirmary with Professor McGonagall. All of them had the same thought on their mind. 'Granddaughter?'

When Dumbledore closed the door they all ran up quickly and pressed their ears to the door. This is the conversation they heard.

"Calm down Grandpa. It was my fault." Jade's voice said. "I put the wrong ingredients into the potion and it exploded, causing me to go flying backward into the wall. That was it."

"Is that how it happened Serverus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Headmaster." Came Snape's emotionless reply.

"Well then why is it that I over heard some of the Gryffindor students saying that they couldn't believe that Professor Snape attack a student?" McGonagall's untrusting voice asked. "And there were some talking about Jade retaliating, which would explain the bruise forming on you cheek."

"Professor Snape saw me put the wrong things in and rushed over to try and stop me but I had already put it in. I guess the other students thought that Professor Snape must have did something when they saw him by my desk." Jade said. "He probably got hit with something when it blew up cause I didn't touch him." Jade looked McGonagall in the eyes. "You know how gossip spreads and changes."

"Well now that, that is all settled I want you to pay more attention in class and be more careful." Dumbledore said. "How well would I be honoring your late mother if you end up hurt under my watch?" He asked, his voice sounded merry.

"Hmf." Was Jade's rely as she opened the door, causing all the ease droppers to come falling in. "I should of figured that we wouldn't get any privacy in a place like this." She scoffed walking over the fallen students.

Sango, Kagome, Yukina, Keiko, Hermione, and Elie all got up and followed Jade. The boys followed them. Harry and Ron stayed back to talk with Dumbledore and glare at Snape at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Sango questioned. "He attacked you, shouldn't he at least be reprimanded for that." Sango stated, grabbing Jade's shoulder. Jade, gently, removed her hand, and turned to look at the group.

"I didn't want him to get sacked because I was trying to get expelled." She said dryly. "I may hate the jerk but I wouldn't sink as low as to make him loose his job." She turned back around and started walking away. The group stood stunned staring at her back, Hermione and Elie followed her.

-/- Dinner time of that day.-/-

_You can guess that by dinner time the entire school was buzzing with the story of what really had happened in Potions and what Jade had told Dumbledore had happened. What had been altered though was the reason why. As Jade walked into the room there were whispers about why she didn't tell the truth about what happened. Lets listen in shall we._

"I heard Jade has a secret crush in Snape so she didn't want to get him in trouble."

"I heard that they were dating and she didn't want her lover to get fired."

"Well I heard that she was Snape's play thing, that she is obsessed with him and would do anything with and for him."

By the time Jade had gotten to her table, she had caused four cups of juice to fall over on kids laps, two kid to 'accidentally' knock over their plates into their laps, and a girl to slip off her hand, which she was leaning on, and fall right into the mash potatoes and corn. She sat next to Alex, who had just appeared from being absent all day, and placed a ten dollar bill in font of her. Alex grabbed it and jumped up.

"I told you he's do it." She exclaimed loud. She sat back down and continued eating. Kagome, Sango, and Yukina came over, followed by Kurama and Hiei. "So what was the damage?" She asked looking at Jade.

"Three broken ribs and a bump to the back of my head." She said as if it were nothing. "And there's going to be a couple dead people if they don't quiet making up shit." She said rather loudly. The hall got quiet.

"Where have you been all day?" Yukina asked Alex, grabbing a plate of food. Kagome, Kurama, and Sango followed her example. Hiei sat down next to Yukina and glared around at everything.

"Today was my day off." She said, reaching for a bread stick.

"We're not suppose to have days off." Kurama said. Alex smiled.

"Well I do. Once a month. Dumbledore and Jade said I have to." She said taking a bit out of her breadstick. The girls turned their heads to Jade. She was too busy glaring up at the teachers table. When the girls followed her eyes they saw Snape glaring right back at her. Sango waved her hand in front of Jade's face, making her break the glaring contest.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at the little group. Only Alex seemed unaffected.

"They want to know why I get days off." Alex said. Jade shrugged and looked away.

"Well tell them that it's none of their damned business." She said getting up. "I'm too pissed to eat anything. I'll be in the room." She said walking away.

Once she closed the door the whispering started again. Alex suddenly grabbed a bunch of bread stick and ducked under the table. When they heard a noise they looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Elie had done the same thing and had pulled Hermione down with her. Everyone looked at them like they were insane but then the reasoning behind their actions became clear. Everyone heard thunder and looked up to find that the enchanted roof had changed from a clear sky at dusk to huge storm clouds. Every one thought that it was just the weather, but they were proven wrong when it started pouring inside the hall. The students started to scatter and try to get out of the hall, which caused a big block of the doors. Dumbledore stood up.

"STOP." He yelled. Everyone in the hall froze and looked up to him. "You all will remain calm and exit the hall in an orderly fashion. Teachers please stay behind." With that said all the student filed out, quickly and orderly this time, and the teachers stood in the down pour. Most of them were trying to cover them selves. Snape and Dumbledore just stood there and got drenched.

"Can't you stop it Albus?" McGonagall asked, holding her hands above her head. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I have already tried. This has never happened before, why would it happen now." He said, mostly to himself. He looked around and saw that Alex, Elie, and Hermione were sitting under the Slytherin table eating breadsticks. He walked over to them. "Mrs. Granger. Miss Denore…" The three looked up at him. "…I want you too contact Jade." He said, motioning to their necklaces. Hermione nodded her head and put her hand to her necklace. Dumbledore stepped back and watched the doors. About a minute later Jade slammed the doors open and stepped in. She didn't try to cover her head or anything.

"What do you want?" She asked in a bored tone. She glared at Snape for a second before looking at Dumbledore. He motioned to the ceiling.

"Do you know what could of caused this?" He questioned. Jade shrugged.

"Beats me." She said smirking. Snape glared at her.

"She's lying." He said to Dumbledore. Jade put her look on Snape.

"Don't blame me for someone else's mistakes." She said, her voice held a tinge of humor. "But I guess I could fix it for you." With that she put her hand out, palm up, and then clutched it into a fist. The rain abruptly stopped and Jade turned to leave. "See you in detention Professor." She said toward Snape then the walked away. The three girls under the table got out and followed her out. "Good night Professor's" They yelled back. The professors left, leaving Snape and Dumbledore in the hall.

"You know she was lying." Snape said, looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. "Then why hasn't she been expelled yet?" He asked, agitation in his voice.

"That's what she wants." Dumbledore said. "She's lived by herself all her life. She needs to be around people for at least a little while." He said looking at Snape.

"So are we just suppose to sit back and let her destroy the school?" Snape snarled. Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.

"If she causes one more disaster, then we will be forced to use the isolation room." He said, walking out of the hall. Snape smirked and went to his chambers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: I'm sorry again for the lack of the main characters. The next chapter will focus more on them. I promise.

Kagome: We should go save Sesshoumaru now.

DMU: Oh ok, but we must bid our readers farewell.

Kagome: Goodbye.

Sango: Thanks for reading.

DMU: And please review.


	7. Isolation

DMU: I would just like to apologize for putting this chapter up late. I was out of town. Just so everyone knows we were too late to save Sesshoumaru but on the bright side, we got CAKE! Besides, I think he likes the marriage. (Looks at Sesshoumaru who has a smile on his face, which is somewhat creepy seeing as he never smiles.)

Sango: What happened to make you so happy?

Sesshoumaru: Nothing but isn't it a beautiful morning?

DMU, Sango, Kagome: O.O

DMU: umm…ok then….lets get on with the story.

Reviewers:

Youkai Sesshomarulover: Sorry that there isn't any Sango/Hiei or Kagome/Kurama action yet. I wrote this chapter before hand so I couldn't put any in here but there will be some in the next chapter. I'm gunna read your story later on tonight and I'll tell you what I think in a review.

sylphstarwind: Here's chapter seven for ya.

Ice-neko-girl: Are you a mind reader? Oh I mean sure I'll consider it… (shifty eyes. . . )

cookiiex: Just wait until you read chapters coming up. Muahahah (cough) (cough) dammit not again.

Thanks to all you.

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 7: Isolation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Welcome back my faithful readers. Since you came back to read this chapter I guess that means that you liked the last chapter. Now, what week is this…oh yea the third! This week was probably the most entertaining and eventful week Hogwarts had ever seen. It was actually really funny. There I go babbling again. I'll get on with it. Lets starts shall we._

-/- Third week. Monday. Breakfast.-/-

_A low murmur was the only things heard in the hall at breakfast. Either the events from potions last Friday were forgotten or the student just didn't want a repeat of what had happened at dinner last Friday._

The doors to the hall open and only a few people glanced up. The ones that did did a double take and some gasped at what they saw. There stood the schools best student Hermione Granger. Nothing special right? Wrong. There stood Hermione but not Hermione. Do you get what I mean? No? Ok well I guess I could elaborate a little.

There stood Hermione. She had on her regular school uniform but it was changed slightly. The bottom of the shirt was tided up so it showed of a little of her stomach, sorta how Alex wears hers but not as short.

_What? I didn't tell you how Alex's wears her cloths. Oh well I'll get to that after I am done with Hermione. _

Ok were was I? Ah, yes. Her skirt had had a couple of chains attached to the back. She had on three necklaces. Her nails were painted black and white, they interchanged. Her hair was not as frizzy as it usually was and the top half of it was put up into braids that were pulled back into a ponytail. She had some light, black, eye liner and a pair of small hoop earrings that looked a lot like the ones Jade usually wears, but the beads on them were forest green.

_You mean I haven't told you about Jades usual look either? Man have I been slacking. Ok I'll tell you after Alex and Hermione are done. _

So overall Hermione looked like a mixture of Alex and Jade with a little Elie and Hermione mixed in. Man did she look hot!

About this time over half of the school population was staring, jaws dropped. The other half stared shocked. Hermione, not used to being stared at like that, started shifting from one foot too the other. She was about to walk back out of the room when Alex, Elie, and Jade walked up.

Alex was wearing the usual. She had the sleeves of her shirt rolled up. Her shirt was tied up at the bottom, revealing her stomach and her belly piercing. Her piercing was on the top part of her belly button; it is a small silver chain with a small dragon on the end. Her nails were painted silver with orange, glow-in-the-dark, smiley faces on them. Her skirt had several strips of black cloth hanging off and had a few extra pockets sown on. She didn't wear any makeup and she was wearing a pair of dangling earrings with stars on the ends in the two ear holes in her ears. On her left ear, she had a silver-ish looking gem thing in her cartilage piercing. Her hair was, like usual, down and straight. She came to stand next to Hermione.

Elie walked up in her usual attire also. Her skirt had been bleached white, as were her robes and her socks. Whenever the school would give her new robes she would bleach them again so they gave up trying. Her shoes were white and her over sweater was white also. The only color on her was the Gryffindor's patch and the strips on the over sweater. Her nails were painted white and her hair was down and straight. She had a pair of big hoop earrings on.

Jade, and her ever changing hair styles, looked around the room and scoffed at all the people staring at the new Hermione. Jade was wearing a school shirt that looked to be about three times her size; with the arm sleeves pulled down so that they covered the backs of her hands. She didn't have on the over sweater. Her nails were done in plain black. She was wearing a pair of her own baggy black pants. She had only worn the schools skirt twice. The first one was the first day, and the second was just last week. She wore the skirt last week because all the teachers had forced her too, and that was with a pair of pants under it. You red the last chapter and you saw what came of that. She always had on exactly eight necklaces, they always changed though. Under her eyes was heavy black eyeliner. She only had two holes in her ears for earrings and they always had a pair of small hoop earrings with black beads on them and a pair of circle ones with spikes on the ends. Her hair, which was put up a different way everyday, was put up in a bun. Her bangs were out, framing her face, and there were a couple of pieces hanging out in the back. She stood in front of Hermione, making everyone come out of their stupor.

"If you all insist on being rude and staring with your mouths open, then leave so that the rest of us could eat in peace." She said loud enough for the whole hall to hear. The student that were trying to catch flies in their mouths, snapped them shut and looked away embarrassed. Jade and Alex walked with Hermione and Elie until they got to Ron and Harry and left them there and went to their own table.

_The rest of breakfast went by without interruption. Just a couple of student staring at Hermione, but they would look away quickly when she would mention Jade._

-/- Lunch time that day. -/-

_The day had gone by without much trouble. There was the fact that Jade beat the crap out of a guy who thought it a good idea to grab Hermione's bum and then had the balls to call her a filthy mudblood when she had slapped him. Let's just say he won't be leaving the infirmary any time soon. _

Anyway, it's lunch time now. Everything was going normal. The students were gossiping. Nevertheless, for some reason, Alex had been very quiet. Alex turned to Jade and Jade nodded. Alex nodded back and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the Slytherin table. Hermione, seeing this, moved over to stand on the other side of the room. Ginny went to the opposite corner as Hermione. For some reason no one seemed to notice. Jade looked around the room and stood up, a piece of pie in her hand. The other three girls around the room all grabbed some type of food off the nearest table. Jade looked around at them and held up her hand.

"One..." She mouthed holding up a finger. Alex let her food fly. "two…"She mouthed holding up a second finger. Ginny let her food fly. "three…." She mouthed and held up a third finger. Hermione let her food fly. "four…"She whispered and threw her food. Ginny and Hermione ducked so that no one would know they threw it. The food went flying and seemed to go in slow motion. The handful of potatoes Alex had through made their way across the table and onto the side of Draco's head. Ginny's applesauce went and hit some random Ravenclaw in the head. Hermione's went and hit Eric in the face. Jade's went and hit Snape, who had just walked in, right in the face. Jade and Snape held each others gazes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jade yelled, still looking Snape in the eyes. She broke eye contact to throw food at another student.

_That, my friends, is when all hell broke loose in the hall. Food started flying all over the place. Some student ducked under the tables in an attempt to stay clean. _

_Just when it seemed that this could go on for houses, Dumbledore and the rest of the professors walked in. All movement stopped in the hall._

_A half a hour later, the entire student body were scrubbing and cleaning the hall under the watchful eyes of the professors. _

"If you tell us who is responsibly for this then you all can leave." McGonagall said walking past a group of Slytherin's, who probably hadn't cleaned a day in their life. They just glared at her as she went by and continued cleaning. She sighed and looked toward Dumbledore and shook her head. Dumbledore looked around at all the student and professors and his eye came to rest on Snape, who was having a glaring contest with Jade. Snape, sensing Dumbledore's eyes, looked up at him and nudged his head in Jade's direction. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the rest of the students.

"This is your last chance. Tell us who is responsible or you all will face the consequences." Most of the students looked to him then glanced at Jade fearfully. The others didn't even raise their heads.

"For god's sake!" Jade yelled standing up and throwing her rage down. "I did it!" Alex stood up and waved her hands in the air.

"I helped!" She yelled cheerfully. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the rest of the students.

"You are all dismissed." He yelled, the students started leaving the hall. He looked to Alex and Jade. "To my office, now." He turned and walked out, Jade and Alex behind him. Snape, being the head or Slytherin house, followed them.

_Now let skip ahead and I'll tell you what happened in Dumbledore's office._

-/- Dumbledore's office. -/-

_Jade and Alex both sat on the couch in Dumbledore's office, both looking rather happy. Snape sat in the chair next to the couch, some pie still stuck in his hair, glaring at them both._

"Would you like to explain yourselves?" Dumbledore asked looked from Jade to Alex and back again. Alex smiled and Jade smirked.

"Nope." They said at the same time. Dumbledore nodded his head and looked own at his desk.

"I guess we should go pack our things." Jade said her voice monotone. She and Alex stood up.

"We will miss you all." Alex said, dramatically crying and waving to Snape and Dumbledore. "We will get on the train today." Her and Jade started walking away.

"That won't be necessary." Dumbledore's voice said form behind them, causing them to stop.

"Say what?" Alex and Jade said. Dumbledore smiled mischievously and looked up.

"I said that won't be necessary. You won't be leaving today." He said smiling. Alex sat back down on the couch. Jade glared at Dumbledore.

"I should have figured that you would do something like this." Jade snarled out her eyes flashing with anger. She walked up to Dumbledore's desk. Alex jumped up and hid behind the couch. "Why the hell haven't we been kicked out yet?" She yelled, placing her hand on his desk. "We've broken every rule there is! Why?" She looked to be about to lunge at Dumbledore when Snape came up and wrapped his arms around her chest, locking her arms to her sides. Jade froze and she got a look a shock/fear on her face. She struggled to get out of his hold. "Let me go you bastard." She kicked and squirmed but he held tight.

"Calm down Jade. Let me explain." Dumbledore said standing up and walking to stand in front of her. She was struggling furiously now, a look of fear on her face. She stomped on Snape's foot, causing him to let her got, and she ran to the opposite side of the room.

"Don't you ever touch me." She said panting, looking at the floor. Alex went up and put an arm around Jade's shoulders. Jade looked up and, completely ignoring Snape, looked at Dumbledore. "Now what the hell are you talking about?" Dumbledore smiled again and sat back down.

"We have decided to put you in isolation." He said. Alex looked confused and Jade looked suspicious.

"What's isolation?" The girls questioned together.

"Isolation is a new program we have come up with this year." He said shifting through some papers. "It is for trouble makers like yourselves. Instead of giving student months and months of detention, which both of you girl have by the way; we put the student in a separate dorm room, isolating them from the rest of the students. They still belong to the houses that they were sorted into but when they get in trouble or do a good dead no points are deducted or added to their houses total. The students loose all their privileges. They cannot go to Hogsmeade. They must be in their dorm a half a hour earlier then the rest of the students. If they are to get in trouble while they are in isolation then they get three times the punishment that any regular student would get. Basically they are on probation, as muggles call it." Jade glared at Dumbledore, still ignoring Snape, and Alex looked to be thinking. Alex snapped her fingers and looked up happily.

"That means I'm on probation at school and at home." She said cheerfully. "When do we pack?" She asked. Dumbledore smiled at her cheerful disposition.

"Snape is going to take you back to your dorm for you to get your things, then he will escort you too the isolation room." Dumbledore said, looking at Jade almost pleadingly. "Stay with him and don't wonder off."

"Whatever." Jade said, getting up and heading out of his office. Alex got up and followed her out. Dumbledore's voice stopped them again.

"By the way girls. Starting next Monday you will both have detention every night at eight o clock for the rest of the school year." Jade and Alex exchanged evil looks. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have already taken into consideration your knack for causing havoc when you are both together so you will be separated. Alex you will have detention with Professor McGonagall and you, Jade, will have detention with Professor Snape." Jade glared at Dumbledore and mouthed 'I hate you' before walking out with Alex. Dumbledore turned to Snape, who was looking after the girls questioningly.

"Why did she almost go into hysterics when I had grabbed her?" Snape asked looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked down sadly.

"That only she can tell you." He said looking up a Snape seriously. "You might want to get going, wouldn't want them to wander off." Snape nodded and left.

-/- Later in the Slytherin common room.-/-

_Jade and Snape were standing in the common room, she was still ignoring him, waiting for Alex to come down. _

"Come on Alex. We don't have all day." Jade yelled irritated up the stairs. A short 'ten minutes' was her reply. Jade sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with Snape. She gasped loudly and scrambled backwards. "What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled. "Trying to give me a heart attack?" Snape just looked at her. He took a step toward her. She took a step back. "Keep away from me." She demanded, still backing up for every step he took toward her.

"Why are you so afraid of me all of a sudden?" He questioned. Jade could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said strongly. Snape took a few hurried steps toward her and she scrambled away from him again. He smirked.

"Then why do you run away from me?" Jade glared at him.

"I'm not running away. I'm being cautious." She said firmly. He took a step toward her and she took a step back, only to run into the wall. 'Shit! He backed me into the corner!' She thought. She looked for an exit only to find that his body blocked every one. "Stop playing around and move." She said, her voice quivering slightly.

"I want to know why you are afraid of me now and you weren't before. What were you afraid of in the Headmasters office?" He said/asked walking closer. Jade's eyes got a slight twinge of fear in them.

"That's none of your fucking business and I'm not afraid. Move." She tried to walk past him but he pushed her back to the wall and pinned her there. Jade's eyes got wide and she started thrashing against him. "Let me go!" She screamed, terror in her voice.

"Not until you answer the question." He said forcefully. Jade increased her struggling. Snape could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes but he didn't have time to look closer.

"I'm done." Alex's voice shouted from up the stairs. Snape looked over his shoulder and Jade used this distraction to slip out of his hold and rush over to the stairs. She looked like she usually did. You could have never guessed that she was just on the verge of tears a couple seconds ago. Alex came down the stairs with her trunk and four bags. "Can I get a little help please Jade?" Alex asked, motioning to the bags. Jade rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. You're probably wondering why Jade never uses a wand.

_Well it will all be revealed later on in the story._

The bags, along with their trunks, started following Jade as she walked out of the Slytherin common room. Alex followed her and Snape followed her.

Outside he found Jade, ignoring him stronger than before, and Alex waiting for him. He started walking and the girls followed him. They walked out of the dungeons and into the room of the moving stairs. They followed him until they came to a door.

"Hey this is the third floor. Hermione told me that it was off limits." Alex said, starting to question Snape's sanity. Snape rolled his eyes.

"It was but not anymore." He walked up to the door. "Isolate." Snape said. There was a bunch of a clicking sound coming from inside the door. When the clicking stopped the door slowly slid open. Snape walked in and the girls followed. This is what it looked like.

_When you walk in the door on the right wall was a fire place and a bookcase on either side of it. On the left hand side there is a door, which led to the bathroom, and a circle stair case going up. On the wall, right in front of them was a seat window that over looked the lake. The furniture in the room consist of a dark blue couch in the center of the off to the side a little form the fireplace, vertical to the fire place. There was a dark blue chair off to the side of the couch and across from the fireplace; there was a dark blue love sea across from the couch. There was a dark wood coffee table in the center of them all. The carpeting on the floor was a dark forest green color. The walls were a dark midnight blue. The curtains on the widow were a dark purple-blue color. _

"Your rooms are up the stairs. Pick one." Snape said turning and left. Jade and Alex went up the stairs and found themselves in a long hallway. The walls were that same color as the walls downstairs and the floor was a hard, dark, wood texture. Their were ten light brown wooden doors in total, five on either side of the hall and one big metal door at the end. Jade went to the first door on the right and Alex went to the first one on the left.

_In Alex's room there was a weird unusual theme. The room was a lot larger than the rooms they make to students share in the dorms. The walls were a silver-ish color. The carpet was a silver color. They seemed to shimmer like actual silver. The bed in the middle was a queen size bed. The sheets were silver, as were the comforter and the pillows. There were about ten pillows. On the comforter was embroidered a huge black dragon. The dresser was made of a dark oak and it had silver handles and lining. There was a silver door that led to the closet. On the other side, there was a desk fill with plushies. There were small plushies and small pillows scattered all around the room. Off to the side on top of a pile of stuffed animals was a doll that looked like a human. On closer inspection, we find that it looked almost exactly like…Neville Longbottom? Ok let's move on. The weird thing about the room, besides the Neville doll Alex was currently cuddling to death, is that there were quotes all over the place. They were things like:_

"One by one penguin's come and steal my sanity at night."

"Proud rider of the short bus."

_There were lots of others that I won't bother mention since it will take forever. Anyway, she pulled her bag and trunk into the room and pocked her head out._

"I found my room." She yelled, she looked at the door and saw that it had changed form it original light brown to a silver-ish color and a sign appeared on the door. It said: "Knock Please." There was one underneath it that said: "Wipe your feet." She shrugged and closed the door to unpack.

---

_The room Jade walked into could be described as depressing. It was the same size as Alex's. The walls were black as were the carpet, sheets, comforter, and the pillows on the queen size bed, there were about seven pillows. There was a black canopy around the bed that was dark enough so that someone would have to press their face against it to see through it. There was a dark oak dresser and a black door that led to the closet on the left side of the room. On the right was a side table and the small dresser packed full of poisons and potions. Even the drawers were full. There was a desk in the right corner closest to the door. In between the desk and small dresser was a tall thin book case. There were knifes and swords all over the walls and on the dressers and the small tables that were in the room._

---

_Incase you don't get it; here's an overall, blunt, description. (This is how all rooms look but with different colors and sometime different furniture.)_

_The bed was centered and the big dresser was off to the left hand side in the corner. The door to the closet was next to the big dresser. The side table was on the right side of the bed and the smaller dresser was in the right corner by the head of the bed. The small desk type thing was in the right corner closet to the door. The bookcase was between the small dresser and the desk_

---

Jade brought her trunk in and laid her bag on the bed. She walked back to the door and found that it had changed to a black door. There was a sign on it that said: "Stay out." And "Beware of wrath." Jade smirked and closed the door.

"I found my room." She whispered to herself and started unpacking.

_Since the girls closed their doors, they failed to notice "Alex Denore" and "Jade Rose" appear in a fancy writing above their doors._

_Man doesn't isolation sound nice? I mean sure they have to share a bathroom and they have absolutely no privileges but hey it's all good._

-/- Third week. Tuesday. Isolation room, after classes.-/-

_Jade and Alex, who were planning their next big 'mission' as they called it, were sitting in the common room of the isolation room when the door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. _

"Hello Professor. What can we do for you today? I don't have detention with you for another six days." Alex asked/said innocently confused. McGonagall smiled and stepped aside, showing Hermione and Ginny standing there with all of their stuff.

"Someone saw us participate and we got ratted out." Hermione said simple. "They said they would just put us in here."

"I'll leave them here. Please show them to their rooms." McGonagall said. She turned and left. Jade and Alex jumped up.

"How'd it happen?" Alex asked.

"And who's the lucky victim that told on you?" Jade asked, cracking her knuckles.

"We don't know who it was, but as for how it started when we got called into Dumbledore's office…"

-/-Flashback to earlier-/-

"What did you need Headmaster?" Hermione asked. Ginny was looking around his office in wonder. Professor McGonagall was sitting in a chair off to the side.

"It has recently come to my attention that you two may have been involved in the food fight from the other day." He said in a serious voice. Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "I mean there are tones of girls in this school what if they got us mixed up?" She asked, hoping to get out of trouble. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't think there are any other know-it-all Grangers and female Weasley's in this school. If there are, please point them out to me and you can go." He said, sitting back in his chair. Hermione and Ginny shared a look again. "It would be so much easier if you confessed girls." He sighed out.

"Ok Headmaster. We helped plan and start the food fight." Hermione said, defeated. Dumbledore nodded.

"Please explain further." He said leaning back.

"Well Jade and Alex approached me last week and said they needed my help to get expelled. Jade came up with the food fight idea and I got Ginny to help put it into action with them." Hermione said, looked down. "We each stood in separate corners and when Jade counted off her fingers we threw the food we had in our hand. She didn't want me and Ginny to be caught so she told us to duck once we threw it so no one would know it was us. But on account that we're here I guess it didn't help any." She whispered, expecting the worst. Dumbledore laughed at her tone.

"You're not getting expelled dear." He said reassuringly. "But you do have to get punished." He looked toward McGonagall and they seemed to be talking mentally because soon after Dumbledore nodded. "We think it best to put you in the isolation room along with the other young girls." He said slowly. "Professor McGonagall will take you to your dorm to get your things and then will escort you to the room. Good day ladies." With that said, the girls got up and followed McGonagall out.

_Let's get back to the present shall we. _

-/- End Flashback.-/-

"That's it." Ginny said looking around. "Wow! This place it better than the Gryffindor dorm." She said. Alex giggled.

"It's better than Slytherin too, let's not tell anyone, wouldn't want everyone in here. Wait until you see the rooms." Alex said walking toward the stairs. Jade did the whole wrist-flick-trunks-follow-thing and followed Alex. Ginny and Hermione followed them. When they got up Hermione chose the second door on the right and Ginny chose the second door on the left.

"Wait…"Alex said grabbing Ginny and Hermione. "We have to make Ginny part of the group now." Alex said looking toward Jade. Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out the familiar skull necklace. She held it between her hands and muttered some words. When she pulled them apart, there was a purple gem in the center with the other girl's colors around them. Hermione pulled her out and saw that a purple gem had appeared. Hermione went into the room she chose as Alex went through what the necklaces were used for and how to use it to Ginny.

_Hermione's room would be described as woodsy. She had a queen sized bed. Her walls were a dark forest green as where her five pillows, sheets, carpet, and comforter. Her comforter had a bunch of lighter green leaved embroidered on it. The walls were covered in bookshelves that were in turn covered in books. There was a desk on the right side of the bed in the corner by the head of the bed along with a small bedside table. There was an oak dresser, on the left hand side of the bed in the corner, and a dark green door that led to her closet right next to it._

"I call dibs on this one." She called out her, now dark green door.

---

_Ginny's room looked like a normal girl's room. There was a queen sized bed in the center of the room, placed up against the wall. Her walls were a dark purple color, as were her carpet, sheet, five pillows and her comforter. All over her walls were pictures of Harry and some of her family and friends, but mostly Harry. She had an oak dresser in the left hand corner by the top of her bed, and a dark purple door, right next to the dresser, leading to her closet. On the other side, she had a small bedside table and a small work desk, with Harry pictures allover it. Right next to the desk was a tall thin book shelf. In the right hand corner, closest to the door, was a table with a bunch of pictures of Harry and a couple candles lit around them. The sign above them said 'Harry Shrine."_

"This one's mine." She yelled out her dark purple door.

_Ginny and Hermione closed their doors and started unpacking. Their names appeared above the doors._

-/- Third week. Wednesday. After classes. (Again.)-/-

_Once again, our isolation girls were in the common room discussing plans. _

"I think it was Malfoy that told on us. He's the only one that wouldn't use our names." Hermione said pointing to a picture of Draco that the girl had gotten for some place or another.

"I think it was that prick." Jade said motioning to a picture of Snape. "He's the only one I know that calls Hermione a know-it-all." She said coldly. It had gotten to the point were Jade wouldn't even look Snape in the face, or talk to him, or about him at all. She hasn't said his name ever since Monday.

She had told the girls what had happened but she wouldn't utter a word on why it bugged her so much. She always addressed him as the prick or the bastard. She simple called him 'professor' in class. As if reading Jade's thought the door to the dorm open up the reveal… aah speak of the devil and he shall comeith. That's a cool way to say there stood Snape. He walked in and glared at the girls. His eyes paused on Jade, who was looking past him at the door.

"Why'd the door open by it's self?" Jade questioned emotionlessly. Snape's face got red from anger.

This is how it had been eve since Monday. When ever he would asked her a question she would say something like "Shuichi tell the professor the answer is clove root." Or something along those lines. She wouldn't look at him, and she had actually been behaving in class. For some reason this both annoyed and infuriated Snape. She wasn't suppose to act like this. She was suppose to get mad, to retaliate. Not sit back and take all the insults he sent her way. He would never admit it aloud, but he had fun when she fought with him. What made him even more angry was the fact that she still beat the crap out of any of the other students who dare call her or any of her other friends a name, yet she wouldn't even talk to him.

Snape, pushing aside his anger for the moment, stepped aside and let three girls walk in. Kagome, with Coco in her arms, came first. Sango, Kirara on her shoulder, came second. And, surprisingly Yukina, her owl on her shoulder, came in third.

"Hello girls. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, getting up and walking to them.

"This is our new dorm apparently." Kagome said, looking around the room. "Wow" She said looking around the room.

"What'd you do?" Alex asked.

"It must not have been that bad if they sent you here without an escort." Jade said emotionless. Sango looked at Jade and then to Snape. She was about to say something when Ginny covered her mouth and shook her head vigorously. Kagome, seeing the exchange, started walking into the dorm.

"Why don't we get our things put away and then we can tell about why we're here." She suggested. Alex nodded her head.

"That's a good idea. Jade if you will." Alex said, motioning to the bags.

"Miss Rose I wish to speak with you, and it is not an option." Snape said in a voice that left no room for argument, before Jade could leave. The only reason they knew that Jade had heard him was the small falter in her step before she stopped all together. She turned to the girls. She waved her hand at their bags and trunks.

"Just go on up. They'll follow you." She said in her emotionless voice, turning to the general direction Snape was in, still not looking at him. "You guys all go up, I'll be up in a second." With that said the girls all left Jade and Snape alone, some more reluctant than others.

Snape and Jade stood in silent for a second.

"What do you want?" Jade asked, still not looking at him. This only made Snape angrier.

"I want you to stop this entire child ness and look me in the eyes when you speak." He said in a cold voice. Jade just kept staring at the wall.

"I can't." She said simply. Snape closed the gape between them so that he was standing with only a foot between them. Jade stepped back slightly but still didn't look at him.

"Why can't you? You're almost an adult and you can't even look people in the eyes. How cowardly, and here I thought you had potential. I guess I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them. Snot nose brats that got spoiled by their parents." Snape said, scorn on his voice. The next thing he new his head was forced to the side and his cheek stung badly. He looked toward Jade and watched her put her hand down. She was looking at him with fury in her eyes.

"Don't you EVER talk about my parents." She said in a low menacing voice. "You don't know anything about them. It just like you too jumps to conclusions. Why don't you do me a favor and leave me the hell alone." With that said, she turned and walked up the stairs to were the other girl were showing off their rooms. She stopped halfway up the stairs and looked at Snape. "And for your information I've been an adult for seven years." If Snape was thinking clearly he might have stopped and wondered what she meant by that but sadly he was too busy trying to figure some other things out. Snape, still in a stupor from what she said and did, walked out of the dorm in a daze.

-/- Up with the girls. (yippy time to describe more rooms '-.- )-/-

_The first three girls lead the three new girls up into their room they branched off and went to separate doors. Sango went to the third door on the right, Kagome took the third door on the left and Yukina took the fourth door on the right. _

_Sango's room could be described as either fire or bloody mess. She had a queen sized bed. Her walls were a dark red along with her five pillows, her sheets, her carpet and her comforter. On the comforter were two embroidered cats. One was black while the other was the color of the comforter. On the left side of her bed was an oak dresser in the corner and a dark red door by her dresser, leading to her closet. On the other side, there was a small bedside table and a desk with all sorts of ingredients that she would need to make things for demon hunting. There was a tall thin bookcase by the desk. On the wall above that table was her Hiraikotsu, her extra sword she had left behind and a whole lot of daggers that she had left behind._

"This room is so mine." She whispered and started unpacking. Kirara meowed and jumped off Sango's shoulder onto the bed. She curled up into a ball on the cats on the bed.

---

_In my opinion, Kagome's room could be described in two words. twitch twitch. She also had a queen sized bed. Her walls were a light, almost white, pink color. Her five pillows, carpet, sheet, and comforter were all the same color. There was a red fox embroidered on her comforter. On her walls were pictures of her family and friends. There were stuffed foxes and little pillows with foxes embroidered on them all around the room. There was an oak dresser on the left side of her bed in the corner and a door leading to the closet right next to it. On the other side, there was a small side table and a work desk. A bookcase was right next to her desk._

Coco squeaked in her arms and jumped down.

"I guess we get this room then." Kagome said laughing.

---

_The room Yukina chose could be described as nature. She had a queen sized bed. Her walls were a sky blue color, as were her four pillows, her carpet, sheets, and her comforter. On her comforter was embroidered a big dark blue bird. All around her room were plants. There were some on shelves on the walls. There was at least one on every table in her room. Off to the left side she had an oak dresser that was next to the sky blue door the lead to her closet. On the other side of her bed, there was a small bedside table and a small work desk. There was a bookcase by her desk. She walked back to the now sky blue door._

"I would like this one please." She said out the door and then closed it. All the new girls unpacked their things then followed the other girls down the stairs into the room below.

_Once all the girls were in the common room, they all sat down. Kagome, Sango, Keiko, and Alex all sat on the couch. Jade sat on the chair and Hermione and Ginny sat on the love seat. _(Don't think anything perverted. That's just what we call a small couch.)

"Ok so why are you girls in here?" Alex asked, looking at the girls.

"It's actually my fault." Yukina said. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder.

"It not your fault those guys were a bunch of jerks. They deserved what they got." Sango said reassuringly.

"Well it all started this morning before classes…" Yukina started sadly.

-/- Flashback -/-

Yukina was sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for Kagome and Sango to come down so they could go to classes. A shadow fell over Yukina, causing her to look up. Standing there were about five of the Slytherin boys.

"Good morning." Yukina said pleasantly. One of the boys scowled at her.

"How did someone like you get into our house?" He asked coldly. "Someone like you will only bring our reputation down."

"I'm sorry that my being put here displeases you." Yukina said sadly. She stood up and went to walk away. "I will leave you be." The main guy grabbed her arm.

"Don't you walk away form me." He said pushing Yukina down to the couch. "Maybe we should teach you to respect your superiors." He said menacingly. The guys behind him smirked.

"I would just like to leave now please." Yukina said, trying to get up again. The main guy slapped her, causing her to fall back down to the couch holding her cheek. She looked up, only to see the back of Sango. The guy that had hit her was unconscious by the wall, a bruise already starting to show on his face. Kagome ran up to Yukina.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked looking at Yukina's swollen cheek. Before she could answer, one of the other guys spoke to Sango.

"You stupid mudblood." He yelled charging at Sango. Sango ducked his punch and kicked him in the back. Another guy came at Sango, she went to face off with him, and another guy came up behind Sango. Kagome stood up, closed her eyes, and punched the guy in the face. She opened her eyes and saw that the guy was on the ground, holding his nose. She shook her hand, because it hurt.

"Nice one." Sango said, dodging away form the fourth guy. He punched at her head and she ducked again and punched him in the gut. He fell over onto the floor.

The fifth guy went after Kagome, when she was watching Sango. He went to grab her but was knocked out and fell to the floor. Kagome and Sango looked over to see Yukina with a big book in her hand. She looked down at the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you hurt Kagome." Yukina said to the unconscious guy and she walked over to Kagome. Someone cleared their throat, causing the girl to look up. There stood, in all his black glory, Professor Snape.

"H…hello Professor. Did you need something?" Sango asked, hoping in vain that Snape would over look the five boys unconscious and writhing in pain on the floor. Snape gave her a look that said 'do you think I'm blind' and crossed his arms.

"I think a visit to the headmaster is in order." He said coldly. He turned and motioned for the girls to follow.

-/- Dumbledore's office -/-

"Professor Snape has informed me that you three were fighting in you common room this morning." Dumbledore said, looking the three girls. "You know that the rule state that fighting is prohibited." He stated. "We are going to have to take drastic measures." He said sadly. Sango glared at him.

"So what do you propose we did then?" She asked sharply. "Sit back and watch them beat up poor Yukina? I don't know what your people's customs are here but how I was raised was to protect and defend those that are weaker or can't/won't defend themselves." She yelled. Dumbledore looked at her thinking.

"So it was in the defense of Yukina." He asked thoughtfully. The three girls nodded. "Well in that case we won't expel you, but we will be putting you into the isolation room." He said thoughtfully. "Professor Snape will take you to get your things. Then escort you to the room. Good day ladies." With that, they left to get their things.

-/- End Flashback -/-

"Then we got our stuff and Professor Snape brought us here." Sango finished. The girls looked toward Jade, since Sango said Snape's name. She had a thoughtful look on her face. She looked up, feeling their gaze.

"Good job." She said toward Kagome, Sango, and Yukina. "Now I don't have to beat anyone up." Alex looked relieved and happy.

"Hey does this mean we can let them join the group?" Alex and Ginny both said the same time. Jade looked at the girls and nodded her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out three necklaces. She put them between her hands and muttered a few words. She had to hold them longer then she had to hold the others, on account that there were three of them. When she pulled them apart, she handed the sky blue gemmed one to Yukina, the dark red one to Sango, and the pink one to Kagome. Ginny and Hermione took theirs out and saw that a sky blue, dark red and pink gem was added to theirs. Jade yawned, surprising everyone.

"I'm going to bed. Alex explain to them." With that, Jade walked up the stairs.

"Sure thing. Ok girls this is how they work…" Alex explained. A half an hour later the girls all went to their rooms, some to do homework, some to sleep and some to finish unpacking.

_I bet you are all getting annoyed with the describing of the rooms huh._

-/- Third week. Thursday. Isolation dorm. -/-

The girls were spread out. Professor McGonagall had given a report that was do the next day so they were all in the place that they found comfy and were doing research. Kagome and Sango were laying at odd angles on the couch and love seat. Yukina was sitting on the chair. Hermione, and Ginny were lying on the floor in front of the fire place and Alex was lying on the coffee table. Jade was up in her room.

"Hermione I need heeeelp." Alex complained. "I don't get this stuff. Why does McGonagall have to teach it so difficulty?" She complained.

"Maybe if you would stop talking in class and pay attention you would know how it is done, Mrs. Denore." Came a voice from the door. They girls looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. "That would help you." She said. She stepped aside and there stood Keiko and Elie. "Good day girls. Have fun with your reports." She turned and left.

"Hey. Why are you two here?" Alex asked, putting her papers away. Elie ran to the window and tried to get it open.

"I have to leave this evil world." She said, trying to jump through the window. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm here because Yusuke lifted my skirt again and I "accidentally" put him in the infirmary." Keiko said sheepishly. "Dumbledore said that some of the teachers think my short temper is hazardous to the other student's health, so I got sent here."

"Well at least Yusuke got what was coming to him." Jade said, coming down the stairs. Kagome nodded.

"He must be mad though. The big punk Yusuke getting beaten up by a girl." Kagome said smiling. "Can you say irony?"

"Yea I know. I think Dumbledore said something about Elie being too distracting to all the other students at nights. Something about her late night suicide attempts keeping them up." Keiko said, watching Elie attempt to throw herself through the window.

"I could imagine." Sango said.

"Let get you guys to your rooms." Alex said cheerfully, walking to the stairs. Jade followed her up, the luggage following her. All the other girls followed them up. Keiko went to the fourth door on the left and they pushed Elie into the fifth door on the right.

_Keiko's room could be described as organized. She had a queen size bed. The walls were dark blue, as were her five pillows, her sheets, carpet and comforter. She had a big dresser on the left hand side of the room. The dark blue door leading to her closet was next to the dresser. On the other side was a desk and a pine board that said 'Thing to do' above it. A bookcase was next to the desk. On the wall next to the desk was picture of Yusuke._

"I got my room." She yelled out, closing her dark blue door.

---

_Elie's room could be described as blinding. She had a queen sized bed. Her entire room was white. Even her furniture was white. Her room looked normal, besides the fact that there was a stair case off to the side._

_What's the stair case for you ask? Well let's ask._

"Oh that leads to the roof." Elie said happily. _Why do you need a staircase to the roof?_

"It's the highest and best place to jump from." She said, throwing a dagger, with a white hilt, in the air. Yukina walks into the room.

"Who are you talking to Elie?" Yukina asked.

"The narrator girl." Elie said, lying down on her bed. Yukina nodded her head slowly.

"Ok… I'll leave you two alone then." Yukina said leaving.

O.O _ that's what I look like._ _Let's leave it at that._

-/- Third week. Friday. Isolation dorm.-/-

"I can't believe men!" Sango exclaimed sitting on the couch with the others. "First Snape has the nerve to tell us to have three very complicated potions done by the end of class, and then he makes me work with that cold hearted bastard, no offense Yukina," She said toward Yukina.

"None taken Sango." Yukina said smiling.

"Then the very same cold hearted bastard had the gall to tell me that I was doing the potion wrong when he was the one who put the dragon fang in instead of the unicorn hair." Sango yelled irritated. "And to top it all off, Snape gives us a ten page report on the many uses of the dragons body due Monday at the beginning of class!" She said falling dramatically onto Kagome's lap. Kagome laughed.

"It's not that bad. Though you might want to get to work on that report." Kagome said knowingly. "I've been working on my since right after Potions and I only have two pages." Sango got up dramatically.

"I'm doomed." She said, going to the book shelves by the fireplace. Alex laughed off to the side.

"I wonder what could have Snape in such a bad mood." Alex questioned her eyes twinkling merrily. She looked toward the stairs. Yukina followed her gaze.

"You don't think Jade has anything to do with it. Do you?" Yukina asked innocently. Alex smirked. Keiko, who was sitting on the floor by the fireplace, nodded her head.

"He did start acting weird when she started ignoring him." She said matter-o-factly.

"Maybe we should tell Jade to make up with him." Sango said sitting back on the couch, a book on dragons in her hand. "He might take this evil homework away."

"That would be great." Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

"That's a great idea. Then she could kill you all in your sleep for messing around in her business." Came a cold voice form the stairs. All the girls turned around to see Jade walking down the stairs, reading a book.

"We were just kidding." Alex said, waving her hand at Jade.

"It may be my fault the prick is being more of an asshole but I don't know what to do to make it better." She said in a fake sincere voice.

"I think he wants to know why you 'freaked out' as some would call it, whenever he touches you but not when any one else does." Yukina said. "And if you don't mind me saying I would also like to know also." There was a chorus of quiet 'me too's' around the room. Jade looked around at all the girls and sighed.

"I guess I might as well tell you guys the basics." She said, placing her book down. "When he grabbed me back in the office it had reminded me of my father." She said shortly. The others waited for her to continue but she just stood there.

"Why is that bad?" Keiko ventured to ask.

"My father used to grab me like that whenever he was drunk." She said her voice cold. "That usually was followed by a beating." She said with a shrug if the shoulders. "I may have been his favorite, but that didn't take me off the hit list."

"So when Snape grabbed you, you thought it was your father?" Ginny asked sadly. Jade shook her head.

"No. It just reminded me of the past. I know for a fact that my dad will never find me." She said, finally looking at them.

"How can you be sure?" Hermione asked, before covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She said quickly. Jade held up her hand.

"It's ok." She said. "I know for a fact because he's dead." She said as if they were talking about the weather. "He was murdered."

"Do you mind if I ask if you know who did it?" Yukina asked hesitantly. Jade put a small smile on her face. She grabbed her book and started walking away. When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she turned to the others.

"I did." She said emotionlessly again and she walked up the stairs. The girls, except Alex and Elie, stared after her shocked.

"D…did she just say what I think she said?" Kagome asked. Alex nodded her head, writing in her note book.

"It's doesn't bug you?" Keiko asked Alex and Elie. Alex shook her head and Elie tried to jump out the window again.

"You'll have to hear the whole story, which I won't tell you." Alex said, going back to her work. "Just think of it as self defense." She said. Most the girls nodded their head but proceeded to think about it. The small grandfather clock, which was above the fireplace, started chiming for 12:00. "Well I'm heading to bed." Alex said. She went over, grabbed Elie, and dragged her up the stairs. "Night you guys." She called down to them.

"Night." Most of them chimed. About ten minutes later, the rest of the girls went up the stairs for bed. When they go to the top of the stairs the saw that Jade's door was standing open. That was weird on account that she never left it open. Sango pocked her head inside it and didn't see Jade anywhere.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom." Ginny suggested.

"No the only bathroom is downstairs, we would have seen her." Hermione replied logically.

"Were is she then?" Kagome asked. The girls heard a noise form the other side of the hall and saw the big metal door opening and Jade walking out.

"There she is." Keiko said. Jade looked up at them.

"So what's going on?" Jade asked, closing her door.

"We saw your door open and since your door is never left open and we didn't see you we were wondering where you were." Yukina said. Jade nodded.

"I had to feed Fluffy." She said emotionlessly.

"Who's Fluffy?" Hermione asked, slight fear in her voice. Jade smirked.

"He's told me about how you two have met before." Jade said to Hermione, walking toward the metal door again. "You guys want to meet Fluffy?" She asked the girls. Hermione paled. "Don't worry. He won't try to eat anyone now." The other girls nodded and followed her. Jade walked up to the door and waved her hand over the handle. The door clicked and slowly slid open. Jade walked in and motioned for the girls to follow her. They walked in hesitantly. Jade closed the door and the girls were thrown into darkness. "Clap on." Jade's voice yelled. The room was filled with light. The girls waited for their eyes to adjust to the new light. What the saw made most of them gasp. Across the room from them was a huge, dark brown, three headed dog sleeping. Jade walked up to him. "This is Fluffy." Jade said, patting one of his heads.

"I thought Fluffy was Hagrid's." Hermione said, looking fearfully at the dog.

"He was. But Hagrid said since I am his goddaughter that I could have him." She said sitting on his paw. "Beside, Hagrid said he liked me." She said patting his head when he nuzzled her chest. "Night, night." She said to him, getting up. She walked to the door and ushered the girls out. She relocked the door. "Goodnight girls." She said going into her room. The girl all went into there rooms and soon everything was quiet in the isolation dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU, Sango, and Kagome crouched in a corner trying to get as far from Sesshoumaru as possible. DA's bedroom door opens to reveal her in leather with torture devises hooked on the belt.

DA: Why is everyone so far away from Sesshy?

DMU: He's been smiling all morning and talking about the weather. Scary!

DA: That's probably because I tortured him last night who knew he was so kinky. Oh and where's Hiei?

DMU, Sango, and Kagome: O.O (Sesshoumaru starts to cry)

DA: What? Oh no not like that a couple chapters ago I asked him to let me take him shopping and we made a deal, if I could get Sesshy to smile he would willingly go shopping with me.(Hiei picks that moment to come in dressed in human clothes carrying a wallet.)

Hiei: Lets go.(And then they were gone.)

Sango: Okay….. Well umm goodbye then.

Sesshoumaru: And review to make DA & DMU happy. Pweeeze? (puppy eyes)


	8. Past and Planning

DMU: Welcome back everyone. In this chapter one of the made up characters past will be revealed, and a bunch of secrets told. Enjoy.

DA: Yes! I get Canada!

Alex: Ok well next is Japan. Hey Jade we're rolling dice for who gets Japan when we take over the world next.(Jade walks over grabs the dice)

Jade: 4(it lands on 4) Japan is mine.

Alex: Okay… well next is Australia.

DA: O.O Aussies! 3

Alex: 2(Dice rolls, lands on 4)

DMU: Well Jade lets start the chapter shall we?

Jade: Let's.

Reviewers:

Ice-neko-girl: I'm glad you like the last chapter. The boys won't be in this chapter but they will be mentioned a lot. They will be in the next chapter, promise. It usually takes me a little while to write the chapter but I have no life (insert dramatic sigh here) so I have plenty of time to write them. It either write the chapters or actually socialize with people, so I went with the story. Lol.

cookiiex: There will be major Sango/Hiei scene in the next chapter but as I said a little while ago a couple things have to happen before some characters get more spot light. They will be in the next chap though.

Shadowed Illusion: Yea Jade is my own made up character (does a dramatic bow), and there's like a little "Jade's Life in a Chapter" thing in here and I'll be putting Alex's in later on.

animefanatic-9877: Here's your update.

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 8: Past and Planning.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Hello every one. Welcome back. This is week four, right? Oh yes it is! Let's see…what happen in the fourth week? Oh yes, now I remember. This week was one of the most scheming and secret revealing weeks in the school year. I'm mean come on, do you really think that anyone can keep a secret in a school like Hogwarts? I didn't think so. Well let me tell you how this week went. It started out on Sunday…_

-/- Fourth week. Sunday. Early morning.-/-

"Why did we have to meet down here?" Keiko asked the other girls, looking up from a pieced of paper. The girls shrugged and looked at the papers in their hands.

"Where are Alex, Elie, and Jade?" Hermione asked, not finding them. "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

_When the girls had gotten up this morning they found notes taped to all their doors. Well all except Jade, Alex, and Elie, who were all missing. All the notes read the same: _

"Get dressed and meet downstairs."

_The girls had all done so and had been sitting there for about five minutes, waiting. _

"This is pointless." Sango said standing up. "I have work to do. I'll see you guys later." She started walking away.

"Sit down solider!" A voice yelled. Sango stopped and looked around. The other girls did too. They didn't see anyone. The lights suddenly went out and a small spotlight turned on and was facing the fireplace. Someone walked into the light. They were wearing darker than usual army cloths and a hat covering their face. "I said, SIT DOWN SOLIDER!" The person yelled louder, a commanding tone in their voice. Sango, too stunned to argue, sat back down.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, squinting to see the person. The person looked up to reveal Jade. The girls gasped. Two other figures walked into the light and stood on either side of Jade.

"I am your…" Jade said, cutting off her voice. The lights came back on and Jade took the hat off. "new leader." She said in her usual, cold voice. They girls gaped at her. The other two people, who turned out to be Alex and Elie, sat with the other girls. "And as your leader I have decided that it is time for some pay back." Jade said, smirking evilly.

"If you don't mind me asking," Yukina said, smiling shyly. "Why is it that you get to be the leader?" Jade smirked.

"Cause I'm the oldest." She said in a child's boasting voice. The girls looked at her weird.

"Have you been drinking?" Kagome asked. She clamped her hand over her mouth. 'I really need to think before I talk.' She thought. Jade shook her head.

"This is how she is when she is around only people she trusts." Alex said smiling.

"So you trust us now?" Keiko asked. Jade nodded and took out a long stick looking thing.

"Now let's get back on topic." Jade said, but Sango interrupted before she could go on.

"How do you know if you're the oldest?" Sango asked doubtfully. "One of us could be older." Jade smiled slightly, freaking everyone out since she never smiles.

"Everyone here that's over twenty-four raise your hand." Jade said with her hand in the air. No one else raised their hand. "Well then it's settled. I'm oldest. Now let's get back on topic."

"How old are you?" Ginny asked, confused. Jade sighed in frustration.

"I'm twenty-five." She said. "Can we get back on topic?"

"Why are you in Hogwarts then?" Hermione asked, ignoring Jades question. Jade rolled her eyes and sat on the floor.

"I guess since you won't let me get back on topic I could tell you how it happened." Jade said falling back to lie on the floor. "As you all probably know Dumbledore and I are related."

"Yea. He's your grandfather." Ginny said. Jade nodded.

"Great Great Grandfather to be exact, but I don't call him that. It makes him feel old." Jade said looking up at the ceiling. "A couple of days before school started this year Grandpa came to my house. I had hoped that no one knew where I was but when it comes to Albus Dumbledore nothing a secret. Anyway, he said that they were having an exchange thing and that since I left England and never went to Hogwarts that he wanted me to attend just for the year. He said no one would know my real age except for him and whomever I decided to tell. Of course I declined." She said.

"If you declined, then why are you here?" Sango asked. Jade glared at the ceiling.

"I'm getting to that." Jade said calmly. "Well as I said I declined and he got up to leave, but as he was walking out the door he said that he and the rest of the family will come visit during the holidays. I pulled him back in and asked what that meant. He shrugged his shoulders and told me that now that he knew where I was that he could tell the rest of the family and they could come for a visit. In other words he was saying, come to Hogwarts for one year or be bother by family members for the rest of my life. So I went with the Hogwarts idea." She said sitting up.

The other girls sat in a thoughtful silence, with the exception of Alex, who was painting her nails, and Elie, who was still trying to get the window open. (O.O)

"Ok. Enough of walking down memory lane." Jade said getting up. She got back into her army mode. "We have revenge to plot." The other girls looked at her confused.

"What revenge?" Yukina asked. Jade smirked.

"Well against the boys of course." Jade said smiling evilly.

"Who and why do we need revenge?" Sango asked the question on all the girl's minds.

"Alex." Jade said motioning to the front. Alex walked up with a giant notebook type thing...

"Ok girls theses are our victims, stuff about them, and the reasoning behind why they are on our hit list." She said cheerfully flipping the page on the giant notebook. "Each of you will be given a victim and you will have to come up with a proper revenge." She said. The first picture was of Kuwabara. "This is Kazuma Kuwabara. 18. Really tall. Orange hair. Not the brightest crayon in the box. Seventh Year." She said pointing to him with a long stick thingy with a pointing hand on the end. "He has been targeted because of his excessive fantasizing over the female population in the school. Solider Yukina, this is your victim." She said in a cheery voice. Yukina frowned slightly.

"I don't want to hurt Kazuma." She said sweetly.

"You don't have to hurt. Just…get revenge." Alex said sweetly. Yukina nodded unsurely. "Next on our list is…" She flipped the page. "Yusuke Urameshi. 18. Average male height. Black hair usually slicked back. Has a major attitude problem. Seventh year. He has been targeted for his knack for pissing people off, especially Keiko." She said pointing to the Keiko. "This victim belongs to you, solider Keiko." Keiko smiled evilly.

"I'll gladly take him." Keiko said in an evil plotting voice. Alex smiled awkwardly

"Ok then. You do that." Alex said flipping the page. "This is Harry Potter. 18. Average height. Long, shaggy, black hair. Has a knack for stealing spot light. Seventh year." She said. "He has been targeted because he is a spotlight stealer." She said in a pouting voice. "This victim belong to you solider Ginny." She said pointing to Ginny. Ginny opened her mouth to complain but Jade cut her off.

"She'll take him." Jade said. "Get to the rest of them." Ginny sat back and pouted.

"Next is Ron Weasley." Alex said. "18. Average height. Shaggy red hair. Has a thing for trying to kill himself. Seventh year." Elie ran over and sat in front of Alex, excitedly. "He is being targeted because of him encouraging my sisters' suicidal attempts. You have him Elie." She said. Elie jumped up and clapped. "But you can't kill him or yourself in the process." Alex added.

"That's not fair." Elie said. She went back to the window and pouted.

"The next one is…" Alex flipped the page. "Eric Whitlow. 18. Average height. Short black hair, usually spiked. Has a bad attitude, even though he's a Gryffindor. Seventh year. He has been targeted because of his 'I'm better than you' attitude and for his knack for calling other names for no reason." She said, sticking her tongue out at the picture. She turned back to the girls. "He belongs to you solider Hermione."

"That works for me." Hermione said. She got out a notebook and wrote of the top 'Way to get Revenge'.

"Moving on." Alex said changing the page. "This is Hiei Jaganshi. 18. A little shorter than the rest of the guys but still tall. Black hair, that stands straight up. Major loner and has a problem talking to people. Seventh year. He has been targeted because he is high in him self and is way too secretive." Alex said still in her cheery voice. "And the lucky solider that gets him is…" She stopped and watched the girls hold their breathe. "… Sango!"

"Why do I have to have to ice king?" Sango whined. Jade laughed, startling everyone again.

"Come now Sango." Jade said in a slight scolding voice. "You're the best one for the job. You have stealth, and you're smart when it come to battle." She said giving Sango and Kagome a look that said 'I know'. "And, knowing Hiei, we will need battle to get him. So you're the best for the job." Sango sighed and nodded her head defeated.

"Kagome…" Alex said causing Kagome to look up. "You will be getting this gentleman." Alex said flipping the page. On it was a picture of Kurama. "Shuichi/Kurama Minamino. 18. Average height. Long, beautiful, red hair. Is very polite and smart. Seventh year."

"Why are we targeting him?" Kagome asked.

"We are targeting him because he is prettier than us." Alex said simply. The girls gapped at her. "What! He is! No guys should be prettier than every girl in his school." Alex said matter-o-factly.

"Why do I have him?" Kagome asked. "I don't want to be mean."

"He wouldn't suspect you." Surprisingly, Sango said. Jade smiled at Sango.

"You're starting to think like us." Jade said almost proudly. Alex cleared her throat and tapped her pointer thing on the picture. The girls stopped talking and Jade glared at Alex.

"The next victim is Dracona Malfoy." The girls looked confused.

"You mean Draco Malfoy." Elie whispered in Alex's ear. Alex sighed

"Fine Draco then. 18. Average height. Short, almost white, blond hair. Thinks he's better than everyone else is. Seventh year. He is targeted for obvious reasons. I will be taking him myself." She said cheerfully, a slight hint of evil in her voice.

"Have fun with that." Keiko said smiling. Alex nodded.

"And lastly…"Alex said changing the page. "Is Severus Snape. Not sure of his age but maybe 32-ish. Average height for a grown male. Medium length, kinda greasy, black hair. Potions professor. He has been targeted because he wouldn't give Jade the mug he wasn't using on the first day of school." The girls looked at Alex and Jade in shock and disbelief. "Jade will be handling him."

"You targeted him because he wouldn't give you a mug?" Kagome asked. Jade nodded and stood up.

"That concludes our meeting." Jade said in her commanding voice. "You all have one week to come up with a plan to complete you objective. Plans will be put into action next week. Dismissed." With that, Jade walked up the stairs and into her room. The girls looked at each other.

'What did I get my self into?' They silently asked themselves and went on with their day.

-/- Fourth week. Sunday. Night.-/-

It was almost midnight at Hogwarts and everyone was sleeping. Down in the dungeons, in the chambers of a certain potions professor, this was not true.

Snape was up and pacing around his study.

'How can I figure out what's wrong with her?' He silently asked himself. He wouldn't admit it to himself, or anyone else, but Jade ignoring him bugged him to no end. He had tried every thing he possibly could. He tried tricking her, threatening her, and even tried to talk to Dumbledore, but nothing worked.

"How am I suppose to know what goes on in her head." He yelled out angrily to his study. He stopped pacing and snapped his fingers. 'That's it!' He thought. He walked to one of his book shelves and skimmed the books. He found the book he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf. He skimmed the pages until he came to what he was looking for. Soul releasing. It read:

"_The art of pushing the soul outside ones body. One that releases their soul has the abilities of a ghost but it still able to touch and lift objects, as in a physical body, at will for a hour and a half. This is an efficient way of seeing others thoughts, dreams and/or memories."_

That was all he needed to read. He skimmed the process and ingredients and went to get them ready.

'I will find out, tonight, what you're hiding Miss Rose.' He thought evilly and set up the things needed.

When he was finished, he sat on his bed and began. (I'm not gunna describe the process. It'll take too long.)

Snape said the last incantation and he started to feel drowsy and soon he passed out. He opened his eyes a second later and found that he was standing and looking down at himself unconscious on the bed. He walked over to the wall and pushed his hand through it. 'Good it worked.' He thought. He walked through the wall and headed toward the isolation room.

On his way there, he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall walking toward him. 'That right it's her night for patrol. Let's put these gifts to the test.' He thought. He concentrated on becoming invisible and slowly his body disappeared. McGonagall walked right past him. 'This is wicked awesome!' He exclaimed mentally. He paled when he realized what he said. 'That's it. I'm putting in a referral for Alex to be taken out of my class. I'm starting to talk like her.' He thought angrily. He continued on his way to the isolation room. When he got to the door, he walked right through.

He went up the circle stair and stood in the hallway of doors. 'Now to find which room is hers.' He looked down the long hallway. 'Which one would it be?' He questioned himself. He shrugged and went to the silver door on his left. He walked through the door and was attacked! Well now really attacked more like mobbed. All around him stuffed animals and beanie babies started walking toward him with their arms out in a hugging motion.

"We love you. Be our friend." The toys chanted as they attached themselves to his legs and a couple jumped on his arms. He struggled and flung some off him, but they kept coming! 'Time to retreat!' He thought and went back through the door again. He landed on the floor outside the door.

'I hope that's not her room.' He thought as he looked up. He noticed some writing above the door. He stood up so he could read it. It said 'Alex Denore'. Snape's jaw dropped.

"AAH!" He screamed. 'I went in her room! I need a sterilized before she rubs off on me!' He thought panicked. He put his hand over his mouth and went invisible as the red and pink doors opened. Kagome and Sango stuck their heads out. They looked at each other then at either side of the hall. They shrugged and went back into their rooms.

Snape sighed. He looked up at the top of the rooms and read the names. (this is from Alex's room and down the left side and then up the right.) 'Alex Denore, silver door, Ginny Weasley, purple door, Kagome Higurashi, pink door, Keiko Yukimura, dark blue door, guest room, brown door, Elie Denore, white door, Yukina Jaganshi, sky blue door, Sango Higurashi, red door, Hermione Granger, dark green door, and Jade Rose, black door.

Snape hit himself in the head. 'Of course she would have the black door. I just had to go in the silver door. I couldn't look and figure it out the easy way.' He mentally yelled at himself.

He went to Jade's door and walked through it. When he walked through winced and covered his ears when loud music came to his ears. 'She must have put a silencing charm up so the other won't here this. It's that or they're all death.' He thought as he tried to locate the source of the sound. He walked over to her side table, where the sound was coming from, and saw a couple CD cases suspended in the air above the table. He took his hand away form his ears. He felt under the CDs and his hand met an invisible object. He figured that there was an invisibility charm on the music making thing. Picking up one of the cases with a weird looking girl on the front he read it. 'Godsmack?' He asked himself. 'What is a Godsmack?' He asked putting it back down and picking up two others. 'Metallica and Korn. Hmm…must be some muggle things. They can't even spell corn right.' He thought snidely. He put them back down and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the canopy covered bed.

Walking up to the bed, he used his wand to tie the drapes up. He placed his wand, which he had lit up, in the ties of the drapes at the foot of the bed so that the light was far enough away not to wake Jade but close enough for Snape to just make out her figure.

She was lying on her back with one arm above her head and the other was off to the side, closet to Snape, her hand hanging off the bed. Snape was slightly surprised to find that her face was calm and almost peaceful while she sleeps instead of her usual cold or indifferent face she always wears during the day. Her hair was down from any style and was spread out all over the place, but strangely, none was in her face. She didn't have any eyeliner on, or any of her necklaces. 'She looks completely different when she sleeps.' Snape thought. Her black comforter was folded down at the bottom of her bed and her sheet was scrunched, covering the whole arms above her head, except for the hand, and covered the left side of her body, leaving the right uncovered. Snape felt his face get slightly hot when he, unconsciously, looked over her body and realized what she was wearing. She had on a pair of black short-shorts, that could of be mistaken for underwear, and a black beater, that was about three sizes too big, that was riding up showing most off her stomach and one of the sleeves were falling down to show her shoulder. Snape shook his head. 'Stop this blushing nonsense. She's a student for Merlin's sake.' He berated himself mentally. 'Just do what you came here to do and leave.' He yelled at himself. He leaned over Jade slightly and reached his hand out to her head. Just before his hand made contact with her head a glimmer caught his eye. He looked up to her wrist above her head and saw a gold bracelet reflecting the light coming off his wand. He could barely see some type of writing going around it. His curiosity getting the better of him he leaned forward, over Jade, and attempted to make it out. He found that it was written in an unknown language.

"Translate." He whispered, waving his hand over the bracelet. The letters shifted and changed so that readable words were seen. They read 'bound with in'. 'Bound with in?' Snape thought confused. He shook his head and was about to move back when he heard her shift. He froze. She stopped moving and Snape sighed in relief. The last thing he need was being labeled as a pervert. He started backing up when he, for some reason, looked back at her hand and noticed that the sheet had been pulled down a little to show off her wrist and he noticed a black marking on her wrist.

Once again, his curiosity got the better of him and he leaned forward to look at the mark. He was about to pull the sheet back to get a better look when he felt something pull on his pants, too close for comfort to a certain part of his body. (You all know what I'm talking about.) Snape froze again and slowly looked down to Jade's face and felt relieved to find that she was still asleep. He looked down to his pants and saw that her other hand had grabbed on to his pants in her sleep. 'Damn my stupid curiosity.' He thought bitterly. He tried to gently pull his pant out of her hand but every time he moved, her grip tightened, causing her hand to get a little closer to his area. He cursed himself and tried to think of a way to get away from her without waking her up.

Snape settled on the idea of just pulling hard and going through the closes wall as fast as he could. Right when he was about to pull away he felt something grab on to his shirt and pull down. Snape, surprised, had to put his hand on either side of Jade's shoulders to keep from falling on her. He looked down at his shirt to find that Jade's other hand had moved down while he was thinking and now has a death grip on his shirt. 'This is totally unfair.' He thought bitterly and paled again. 'That's it! Alex is out of my class tomorrow.' He thought angrily. Jade made a noise and Snape looked toward her face to see her sleepy black eyes. He could feel the color drain from his face. He was going to say something when he noticed that Jade's eyes were glazed and half closed. 'Is she still asleep?' He asked himself mentally. He felt Jade pulling on his shirt.

"Professor…" Jade moaned sleepily. Jade pulled Snape to her and Snape's eye's widened when he felt her lips press against his. Jade now had both her hand on his shirt, pulling him down, and had her eyes closed completely. A second later she fell back down on her pillows, her hands releasing Snape's shirt, asleep. Snape stayed leaning over her for a second looking at her. He could have sworn he heard giggling coming from the door but when he looked no one was there. 'Was she still asleep?' He thought confused. He looked back at her face for a second before he retreated, shocked. 'I just got kissed by a student. Me. The potion master that everyone fears. Got kissed by a student.' Thoughts like this ran through his mind, making him forget about his reason for being there.

Suddenly Jade gasped and sat up in her bed.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed holding her hands out. The bracelets around her wrists lit up for a second. Snape, getting over his shock, turned himself invisible.

'She just cast a death curse!' He thought surprised. 'Good thing she didn't have her wand.' He thought relieved. 'On second thought, I've never seen her use a wand. She always uses her hands.' Jade was sitting on her bed, her head in her hand. She pushed the covers back and climbed out of bed. She walked to her door, grabbed her outer school robes, and put them on. Opening the door she walked out into the hall. Snape followed her. She walked down the stairs, through the common room, and out the door into the hall. When she got into the hall she climbed onto the railing of one of the stair cases. Snape, not sure what she was gunna do, stood close to her in his invisible mode. Jade spread her arms and, before Snape could grab her, she let herself fall off the railing, headfirst, between the stair cases. Snape, using his new ghost like powers, he jumped over the side and tried to grab her. Before she got to the bottom, she slowed down, flipped over, and landed on her feet slowly. Snape landed behind her.

"I haven't done that in years." Jade said aloud. Snape walked beside her, still invisible. They walked until they came to the outside courtyard. Jade stopped for a second and took a couple deep breathes.

She looked toward the opening that lead to Hagrid's house and looked to decide something, because she started walking in the direction. Instead of going to Hagrid house, she walked in the direction of the Whomping Willow.

Jade walked up to the willow and put her hand on the trunk. Instead of the tree trying to kill her, as it would have anyone else, the branches came down and wrapped around her in a hugging type motion. Jade sighed and pulled back.

"I didn't think you would remember me." Jade said to the tree. The tree groaned and made some creaking noises. "I missed you too." She replied to the tree, surprising Snape.

The tree nudged Jade and pointed it branch to a hole (not the big one in the book/movie.). Jade walked over and dug around in the hole for a second. She pulled out a board with ropes attached to each side. Jade gasped slightly.

"You still have this?" Jade asked surprised as she held up the board to reveal that it was a swing. The tree held out a branch and Jade gave a small smile, surprising Snape again. Jade put the loops on the end of the ropes on the branch and sat on the swing. The willow moved the branch back and forth, causing Jade to sway slightly. The tree groaned and Jade sighed.

"I just couldn't sleep." She said.

Groan.

"I am not lying."

Groan.

"Fine. I had a confusing dream."

Groan?

"Well I'd have to tell you everything about the reason I was never able to come back and visit." Jade hung her head. A branch came up and lifted her chin.

Groan.

"Ok. I guess we do have time." Jade said. Snape, who was sanding close to the base of the willow, listened intently. "Well as you know, everyone thought my dad was a "great" man. He worked for the Ministry, he did "great" things, and he was supposedly was the best family man in the world. He wasn't great though." Jade looked up at the sky through the trees. "He was a Death Eater." Snape's eyes widened slightly. 'Who is her father?' He asked mentally. Jade continued. "He worked for the Ministry but he always told _them_ about their secrets. They trusted him so much, and he threw it in their faces. At home everything was worse." Her face got hard.

"Since the Ministry trusted him so much and since my mother was Dumbledore's great granddaughter they never watched our house so most of the Death Eater meetings were held there. Whenever they would come, my father would treat all my other sibling like garbage. He's hit them, let the Death Eaters hit them, and treated them like slaves." A tear slid down her cheek.

"My dad said that I was his favorite though, I was the youngest. He said that I was his angel. Whenever they would have a meeting, he would lock me in the attic and wouldn't let me out until they left. Sometimes I could hear my family scream and I would cover my ears and try to block it out. I remember my dad telling me one day that my mom and sibling all deserved to be hit by the Death Eater and that I didn't because I was his angel. My mother did try to stop them, but it always ended up with her being beaten. My father beat us all, me being no exception, when he was drunk. My mother couldn't leave because if she did he would kill her and my sibling." Jade stopped swinging and stared at the castle.

"It was a week before my eleventh birthday that we came here last to visit every one. That was the last time I saw you, and everyone else. Grandpa. Hagrid. Everyone. I remember being so happy because I would finally get to go to Hogwarts the following year." Jade smiled slightly. "On my birthday dad said that we couldn't celebrate because the Dark Lord was coming to visit. I was locked in the attic again. I was having a tea party with my animal when I heard the door open. I remember looking toward the stairs with a smile on my face."

'Maybe daddy will have a tea party with me.' I thought hopefully. A figure came over the stairs and my smiled faded when I realized that I wasn't my dad. It was an unknown man. He looked at me and I remember smiling and holding up a cup of tea.

'You want to have some tea?' I remember asking. The man smiled an evil smile and nodded. He came and sat in the chair across form me. I handed him the cup.

'My name's Jade. What's yours?' I asked in a false adult voice, trying to sound older.

'Voldemort.' He said to me as he got a sad look in his eyes. If I would have looked closer, I probably could have told that it was fake but hey, I was naïve. Me being so young and having a soft spot for sad people, I got up and gave him a hug. When I pulled away I looked at him and smiled.

'You don't need to be sad.' I said to him. 'I'm your friend now so you don't need to be sad cause I'll be here.' He looked at me for what seemed like hours but must have only been a couple minutes. I heard a scream from down stairs. I stood up and raced down the stairs. I came to my oldest sister's room and saw her on her bed with blood all around her. Her face was completely covered in bruises and she had cuts all over. My father was over her screaming and hitting her repeatedly. My mother was trying to pull him away from my sister and being hit in the process.

'How could you let that bastard Voldemort do this to her? To them?' I remember my mother screaming and punching my dad's back. My body went ridged. My father turned and hit my mother.

'She must have displeased him so its her own fault.' I remember him yelling. I felt rage go through me, both at Voldemort for tricking me and at my dad for hitting my mom. I remember running back to the attic in fury. When I got there, Voldemort was still drinking his tea. I ran up to him and smacked his cup away.

'You're not a nice guy.' I remember screaming at him 'You hurt my sister and got daddy mad so now he's hurting mommy. I don't like you and I don't want to be your friend anymore.' I yelled at him. He smirked evilly at me and I got angrier. 'I hate you!' I screamed and slapped him. Since I was so little it didn't hurt him much but it got point across. I turned to go back down stairs when I felt him grab me around the chest, pining my arms to my side. He pulled me back to his chest and into his lap.

'You said you were my friend.' He had whispered into my ear. I can still feel the shiver it caused.

'I don't want to be your friend anymore.' I told him and struggled to get out of his hold. He increased his hold until I cried out in pain.

'You said you were my friend,' He said with a tint of anger in his voice. 'You will be my friend.' He whispered and nuzzled my neck. 'When you're older you will be my good friend.' When he had said that he disappeared. I stood there for a second and then ran down to my family. My father had left and my mother was putting bandages on my sister. I went to help and my other sibling pushed me out of the room. They all had cuts and bruises all over themselves though not as bad as my oldest sister did. They all glared at me.

'You don't belong in here.' My oldest brother had said. 'You're his favorite, so you aren't allowed in here.' I remember them closing the door in my face. I ran to my room and cried into my pillow. It was later that night that I heard my parents yelling outside my door. I got up and pushed my ear to the door.

'You can take those other brats but you're not taking Jade.' My father yelled.

'She is my daughter. I gave birth to her so let me pass, I'm taking her with me.' I heard someone try to open the door followed by someone being slapped.

'You are not taking her!' My father yelled.

'Then I will come back with the Ministry and my grandfather.' My mother yelled. 'Once they see what you've done to the other kids they'll take her away from you as well.' I heard my mother walk away.

'No you won't.' My father whispered loud enough for me to hear through my door. 'Avada Kedavra.' I heard my father yell." Jade looked up at the sky again.

"It's pretty ironic that I learned a killing curse from my father while he was killing my mother. Anyway, my siblings screamed and sent several curses and charms at my father but in the end all of them, my three sisters and two brothers, ended up dead by the 'Avada Kedavra' curse." Jade had tears in her eyes.

"Later that day I came out and heard my father talking to one of his fellow Death Eaters. I heard him bragging about how he killed them all so easily. About how he didn't care at all that they were dead. I felt to mad. The last thing I remember doing is storming into the room and things flying all over the place. When I started to see things again I saw my father pinned to the wall with hundreds of wooden stacks and the wooden coffee table was missing. My body was moving on it own accord. I remember walking up to my father. He was still alive and spitting up blood. I held up my hand.

'You're a bad man.' I remember myself saying in a voice I didn't recognize. It was cold and unforgiving. 'You have to die now daddy.' I said calmly. My father smiled.

'That's my little angel.' He whispered. I glared at him.

'Avada Kedavra' I yelled. A green light came from my hand and to my father. He stopped moving. I stood there a second when a noise caught my attention. I looked over to see my fathers Death Eater friend running out of the house. I went upstairs and grabbed some of my cloths and all the money I could find and them I went down stairs and got some food. I knew that people would hate me and want me dead so I left. I lived on the streets most of my life." Jade stated swinging again.

"When I was fifteen I decided to get out of England for a while. I traveled to America for a while. When I came back I found the ware house that I was staying in was burnt down and that my orphan friend, Sarah, had been murdered. I knew that it was the Death Eaters that did it. So I hid again. On my sixteenth birthday I went to the bank and had a conference with one of the people there. I had remembered my father saying something about my sixteenth birthday and inheritance

s. I talked to the man and proved to him that I was Jade Rose. It turned out that my father had written in his will that if he died that everything was to go to me when I turned sixteen. I with drew all the money and went to America. I built my self a house and that's were I lived. I taught myself how to use my powers. Since I didn't have a wand I learned to do it with my hands. That's why I wear these." Jade held up her bracelets. "I made these so that if I wake up in the night from a dream that I wouldn't blow up my house or something." She let a small smile onto her face. "Two years later I heard of Voldemort's down fall to an infant. More like I saw it."

Groan?

"What I mean is I inherited the gift of seeing things that's happening from my grandfather. I rather annoying actually." Jade rubbed the back of her head.

Groan.

"Oh yea. I was suppose to tell you about my dream huh." Jade said rubbing the back of her head nervously. The tree shook its branches. "I've had it every night since the night my family died. It's were I replay that night in my sleep. From meeting Voldemort to when I killed my father." Jade said. "Usually after my father dies everything fades and I'm left in a dark place. My sisters and brothers show up and yell at me. They tell me that it was my fault that they died, because I was fathers and mothers favorite. That if they both hadn't loved me so much then they all would still be alive. After a while, they would fade out chanting that it was my fault repeatedly. Then my father would appear. He would tell me that he was proud of me. That not even he could have killed his entire family in one night. He would tell me that I was born a murderer and that I would become one, just like him." The tree's branches came down and wrapped around Jade in a hugging motion.

Groan?

"No that's not why it confusing." Jade said, resting her head in the branch. "The dream I just had was different." She said quietly. Snape walked closer so he could hear. "The beginning was the same but when everything faded it came to me in my room at Hogwarts. I was lying on the bed and someone was over me. When I looked closer I realized that it was Professor Snape." Snape's eyes widened slightly. Jade usual cold emotionless face was now one of confusion and…embarrassment? "He kissed my neck and his hands were running up and down my sides." Snape saw her shiver, from what he couldn't tell. "He came up and looked me in the eyes and I…uh…" The last part was mumbled.

Groan? Jade sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I pulled him down and I kissed him." Jade muttered through her hand. The trees branches shook. Jade glared at it. "Don't laugh at me." She yelled, though her cheeks were a little red. The tree stopped.

Groan.

"I'll only go on if you don't laugh at me again." Jade said glaring at the tree.

Groan.

"Ok. When I pulled back, Snape was giving me a weird look. I couldn't place it. Then he grabbed my hands and pinned them by my head." Jade wrapped her arms around herself. "His face slowly changed to that of Voldemort's. I gasped and thrashed around; trying to get away but he just tightened his grip. 'You're my friend.' He whispered in my ear and he tried to kiss me. That's when I woke up screaming 'Avada Kedavra'. It a good thing I have these bracelets or I could have killed someone." Snape stood of to the side and for some reason he was mad that the Darks Lord, even if it was a dream, touched her. 'I've lost my mind.' He thought as he watched Jade swing.

Groan. Jade nodded.

"Yea I do need something to take my mind off these thing." Jade said. "But what? It's not like they have a book on how to keep your mind off how you killed your whole family you know." She said shaking her head.

Groan.

"Get a boyfriend?" Jade asked surprised. "Yea right. I do believe there are no other twenty-five year old students here and there is no way I'm dating some teenager." She said to the tree.

'She's twenty-five?' Snape asked himself surprised. 'That's what she meant about being an adult.'

Groan. What ever the tree said must have shocked Jade because she fell off the swing and on her back in surprise.

"Are you insane?" Jade yelled to the tree, which seemed to be laughing again. "I can't date a professor! That's…like not right. Besides most of them are too old anyway."

Groan. Jade fell over again.

"I can't date Professor Snape." Jade said rather calmly. Snape's eyes got a little wider.

Groan.

"I know he's young enough but," Jade stopped and sat at the base to the tree, rather close to Snape. "I think he hates me." Snape was surprised to hear sadness in her voice.

Groan?

"Well I annoy him in class all the time, he's always yelling at me, I think he secretly plots to kill me, and he attacked me once in class, granted it was provoked but still." Jade sighed and hugged her knees.

Groan. Jade fell over again.

"I do not like Professor Snape!" Jade yelled, causing Snape to almost fall over as well.

Groan? Jade looked to be thinking.

"Fine. Maybe I like him a little." Jade said glaring at the tree. Snape's jaw dropped. "But I'm not gunna tell him and I still can't go out with him."

Groan? Jade rolled her eyes.

"He's a professor and I'm a student. The headmaster in my grandfather." She yelled as if it were obvious. "He knows everything. He'd find out eventually and since there has to be a rule somewhere, even though I never abide by rules, Snape would most likely get in trouble and I would get marked as whore again, even though I'm still a virgin, and I'd have to beat up half the school population again."

Groan!

"Of course I'm a virgin!" Jade yelled at the tree. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She mumbled into her knees.

Groan.

"It is not bad to be a virgin this old." Jade yelled at the tree and stood up. "It just means I haven't found the right guy."

Groan. Jade gasped.

"I am not afraid of commitment!" Jade screamed. "I can't believe I'm talking to a tree about my sex life."

Groan. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Non-existing sex life then." She sat on the swing and pouted. "Grandpa's gunna have a field day with this one."

Groan?

"Of course he's watching." Jade said. "He knows everything after all."

Groan?

"Yea look toward the castle tower." Jade said motioning with her head. "The fourth window up, the only one with a light on." Snape looked toward the tower and sure enough there was a tall figure in the window of the tower, holding binoculars to their eyes. "Accio" Jade said causing a white marker board and a black marker to come to her hands. She wrote something on it and held it up toward the window. Snape walked to the front of Jade and red the board.

"GO TO BED!" It said. Snape looked toward the window to see Dumbledore wave and the lights went out.

Groan? Jade shook her head.

"No he's not in bed yet." Jade said, writing something else on the board. She held it up.

"GO TO BED, NOW!" It said. Snape squinted at the window and could just make out the outline of a figure. The figure waved again and disappeared from the window.

Groan?

"Nope he's still there." Jade said writing something else on the board and held it up.

"BED! RIGHT NOW!" It said. The lights came on again and they could see Dumbledore in the corner of his room with the binoculars still. He held up a owl and sent it out the window. The owl dropped a letter in Jade's lap. She started to open it but it opened on itself.

"Fine I'm heading to bed." Came Dumbledore's voice. "You just have to ruin my fun. Goodnight then." The letter ripped itself up. Jade smiled. She wrote something on the board and held it up.

"GOODNIGHT." It said.

Groan?

"Yea he's really gone this time." Jade said getting down from the swing and started to take it down. "I better get in before Snape does his rounds and catches me out. The last thing I need is for him to make my life in detention a living hell as well." She said putting the swing away. Snape felt something pulling at him. 'Oh no. It must have been a hour and a half already' He thought. His soul was pulled back to his body.

Groan? Jade nodded.

"Yes. I knew Snape was there." Jade said getting up. She gave the tree branch a hug and left.

When she got back to the dorm room she went to her room, put her robes back, and went to sleep.

-/- Fourth week. Monday. After classes. -/-

_Jade and Sango were walking down in the dungeons toward the Potions class. Since it was Monday that meant that all the isolation student, with the exception of Yukina since she was in isolation for her own protection, had to start their detention every day for the rest of the year. Dumbledore had them split up like this: _

_Sango & Jade Professor Snape._

_Kagome & Alex Professor McGonagall_

_Elie & GinnyProfessor Hagrid_

_Hermione & Keiko Professor Sprout _

_Let's gets back to Sango and Jade heading to their doom. Oh wait I mean detention with Snape._

They had been walking in silence for the whole trip so far. They kept hearing footsteps behind them but neither of them looked back. Jade leaned over to Sango slightly.

"Do you have a stalker you didn't tell us all about?" Jade asked with slight humor in her voice. Sango smiled slightly.

"Beside Kirara, I don't think I do." Sango said and Kirara poked her head out from behind Sango's hair at the mention of her name. Jade nodded. "Do you have one?" Sango asked humor in her voice also. Jade shook her head.

"Let's catch our new stalker then huh?" Jade said/asked putting her hand to her necklace and putting her finger on the red ruby. Sango put her finger on the black ruby.

_This is them talking telepathic._

**_Jade- When we get around the corner I want you to run as loudly as you can._**

_**Sango- Loudly? Do you mean fast?**_

**_Jade- No. Loud. If you run loudly then they'll hear it and run to catch up. Here comes the corner, ready?_**

_**Sango- I guess.**_

Once they went around the corner Sango ran as loudly as she could, which was kinda hard seeing as she was trained to be silent and all. Jade stayed behind by the corner and seemed to disappear into the shadows. A couple seconds later a, silent, running figure ran around the corner and right into Jade's out stretched foot. The figure almost fell but regained their balance in time. Sango walked back silently and stood behind the figure, who was glaring death at Jade. Jade yawned dramatically and waved a hand at the person.

"Why are you following us Hiei?" Sango asked, coming to stand by Jade. Hiei glared at them both and turned his head.

"Hn." Was his only answer. Sango rolled her eyes and walked away.

"It's pointless to talk to an ice cube Jade." Sango said from behind Hiei. "Let's just get this detention thing over with." Jade nodded and started to follow Sango. She stopped when her shoulder was even with Hiei's.

"Tell…Koenma…that you boys must retreat because your life is being threatened." Jade said coldly, glaring at him out the side of her eyes. "Cause if I see you, or the pretty boy, following one of my girls again, (Yea I know she called them her girls I explain in later chapters) that grim reaper friend of yours will have to take your souls to Ren-kai." With that she started to walk away. Hiei, getting over his slight shock of her knowing, turned to her and glared.

"How do you know about us?" Hiei asked coldly. Jade stopped walking and tapped the side of her head, looking back at Hiei.

"I'm Dumbledore's granddaughter." Jade said in a 'isn't it obvious' voice. "I know a lot of things," Jade said, walking away again. "fire demon." She yelled back and ran to catch up with Sango. Hiei stood there for a couple seconds then disappeared as if no one was ever there.

Jade ran up and walked by Sango.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked, giving Jade a questioning look.

"I had to tell him something, that's all." Jade said in a voice that said to drop the subject. Sango nodded.

"So…what was with the blush when you saw Hiei?" Jade asked in a casual voice. Sango stopped moving and stared at Jade in shock. Jade stopped and looked back at Sango. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"I did NOT blush!" Sango exclaimed. Jade shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say." Jade said, unconvincingly and walked away. Sango glared at her and ran to catch up.

"I didn't." Sango said in a end of discussion voice. Jade shrugged again. They went back into silence as they walked through the maze of the dungeons. Sango got a faraway look in her eyes and seemed to be thinking. Jade smirked slightly.

"So how was life growing up in a demon exterminating village?" Jade asked as if they were talking about the weather. Sango didn't seem to notice.

"It was great." Sango said unconsciously. "I didn't really have many girl friends. I usually made friends with the boys and we would race and wrestle. I always won and…." Sango stopped and seemed to realize what Jade had asked. "How did you know about that?" She asked looking toward the smiling Jade.

"That's the second time today I've been asked that." Jade said thoughtfully as she grabbed the handle of the potions class room. She turned to Sango and tapped the side of her head with her free hand. "I know a lot of things." She opened the potions door and went to walk in. "Let's get this over with." Sango nodded numbly and followed Jade in.

_Since it would take forever, and a lot of pages, to tell you what every on did in their detentions and since I don't want to leave you guessing, I'm going to give you a brief description of what went on. Here's Sango and Jade:_

_Their detention with Professor Hard-ass…oh what I meant Snape, consisted of Snape walking into the class, telling them to clean all the cauldrons on the room and him walking back into his office. Once Snape was gone Jade went up and started to clean his desk. She found a locked drawer and when she was wiping down the front of it the lock 'accidentally' came open. Jade and Sango, being the good students they were, thought the drawer had been broken into by some unknown criminal. So, out of the goodness of their hearts, they looked through the drawers…just to make sure nothing looked like it was missing you understand. Inside they found several different, forbidden, books that somehow, "accidentally" mind you, found their way into Jade's bag. I wonder how that happened. Anyway, they sat around the rest of the time, talking about different topics and reading some of the books that happened to fall into their hands. They fell out of no-where I tell you. The cauldrons were scattered around the room cleaning themselves, courtesy of a cleaning spell found on Snape's no-no drawer, that just happened to spring out of Jade's hands on it's own accord. By the time Snape came back, two and a half hours later, the cauldrons were all sparkling clean and Jade and Sango were long gone with this note left behind:_

Professor,

You were late getting here so I took the liberty of dismissing Sango and myself. Next time try not to be late and get back on time. Tardiness is not a very good trait for a Potions professor to have.

Wish I could see your face, since you're probably pissed, Signed,

You know who I am.

_Snape wasn't too happy about that and he stormed back into his office._

_When Kagome and Alex walked in McGonagall sent them to work helping her grade some papers. Poor loveable, gullible, Professor McGonagall. Since neither Alex nor Kagome had gotten in trouble in her class yet this year they had played the whole 'we were framed' card. They added a little tears and a couple sobs and presto! One professor eating out of their hands. Well let get back on the papers. McGonagall concluded that the girl were trust worthy enough to grade others work. That's a big mistake. Let me teach you a little math hm? Alex and Kagome+ other peoples work+ the power to grade F's FOR ALL! MUAHAHA! So as you could probably guess there weren't many happy people that got their work back the next day. Besides the fact that everyone, but a select few, failed, everything went nicely. _

_In Elie and Ginny's detention they didn't really get anything done on account of Ellie provoking the several dangerous creature, which they were suppose to be feeding and cleaning, in an attempt to get them to attack her. This made it so Ginny had to pull Elie away from the creature while Hagrid attempted to calm the creature down. This went on for most of the two hour detention, but toward the end Elie, some how, convinced Ginny to help her in provoking the creatures. Poor Hagrid, he had his hand full and had quiet a few cuts and bruises. Let's just say that he won't be bringing those two around the magical creatures anytime soon._

_Surprisingly Hermione and Keiko's detention went well. Sprout had them replanting some of the left over mandrake that the second years didn't get to. Actually, it would have gone well if Hermione hadn't dared Keiko to place a mandrake, which is still in their baby state, in Professor Sprout's office when she wasn't paying attention. You could guess that those two got out of detention a whole hour earlier than the rest. Of course, they left an anonymous note for Madam Pomfry stating that Professor Sprout had had an accident and needed attention. _

_I think the detentions went well. The girls behaved and didn't cause mayhem, as the evil professors accused them of. I mean, after all, they are all good students…right?_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: There ya go.

DA: 5

Alex: 3 (dices land on 4)

DA:2

Alex:6 (dice land on 4 again)

Jade: When do you think they'll realize that the dice are fixed?

DMU shrugs: Beats me.

Jade: Let's say goodbye to the readers so we can get back to plotting the demise of the cheerleading squad.

DMU: Ok. Goodbye readers. And thanks for reading.

Jade: And review.


	9. We didn't do it?

DMU: Finally, we can get back to our passion! We have returned! Though it's gunna take a few days to get everything sorted and get the chapters up. I don't really have much to say so I'll get on with it. From now on the chapters might be getting a little shorter. Hopefully not by much though.

DA: Hey have any of you ever wondered if most of the US hates President Bush how he won the election twice?

DMU: That is weird (both DA & DMU sit down pondering.)

Alex: Ok that is weird but since both authoresses are out of commission I will write the story. (Gets ready to type)

Jade: No I will write it.(Pushes Alex out of chair and sit down.)

Alex: But you'll make it all to you're advantage.

Jade: So how do you know that would be wrong?

Alex: Because I was there!

Jade: You can't write it because you would make it all about you. I am writing it.

Alex: No I am! (A ball of smoke is rolling on the floor where Alex and Jade are fighting)

Sango: Well Kagome I think we should write it.

Kagome: How do we do that, we don't know how they worded it?

Sango: We use the first draft. (Holds up a piece of paper with scribbling on it.)

Kagome: Ok then lets get started.

The reviewer thing:

DMU: Just so you all know, we love all of you for reviewing, but I not gunna be putting up responses anymore. But we still love you all!! Enjoy!

DMU: By the way, to all of you that are complaining that we should do something some way because that is how it is in the book/movies, just keep in mind that the things are the way they are for a reason. Thank you, that's all.

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 9: We didn't do it?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Hello again everyone. This week is week five. This is the week that the real fun begins. Muahahah (cough) haha (cough) Ok. That didn't work out to well. Let me just get on with the chapter. _

-/- Fifth week. Tuesday. Great Hall, lunch. -/-

_Yesterday the girls had met in the isolation room and presented their ideas about 'revenge' to the rest. They then picked names out of a hat, the boy's name's, to see in which order they would be victimized in. Lucky, lucky Kuwabara came first. And this is were our journey begins._

For some reason our isolation girls, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike, were very interested in Kuwabara at lunch. They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table (since the girls basically have no house they can sit where ever they want) and were all talking to Kuwabara intently.

"So tell us about your kitties again?" Keiko said as she batted her eyes lashes. Kuwabara nodded his head and started to ramble on about his cats and how cute they were. The girls were all leaning in intently, as if they were absolutely fascinated by what he was saying. Everyone else in the hall was watching them intently, trying to figure out what kind of spell the girls were under to want to talk to Kuwabara of all people. And since everyone was paying attention to them none noticed sweet, innocent, Yukina smile evilly slightly (wow can you imagine) and take her wand out of her pocket.

The next thing anyone knew Kuwabara screamed loudly and fell backward.

"SPIDER!!!" He screamed and grabbed on to something to try to regain his balance. Sadly the only thing he could get his hand on was the table cloth, (I know there are no table cloths but bare with me ok) causing it to fall down into the laps of all the Gryffindor's on that side, besides the isolation girls who had some how gotten on the other side of the table. This also caused some of the food to fling over to the Slytherin's table and on to the back of most of the Slytherin's there. The Hall sat in shock at what happened. The silence was broken by our isolation girls cracking up laughing, causing all the rest of the hall to laugh as well.

"What the hell was that for you klutz!?" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara, who was picking himself up. Kuwabara was as red as a tomato.

"There was a huge spider right in front of my face!" Kuwabara yelled. One of the Gryffindor first years held up a black thing.

"You mean this." He asked holding up a big, obviously fake, spider. Kuwabara nodded. When they looked closer they saw a piece of paper attached to it. Kurama, who had remained clean, walked up and grabbed it. The professors had started to gather as well. Kurama read the note out loud.

_Ha ha. This is the first. We got you good. The next will be worse._

_The Death Trap._

Most of the Slytherin's that got food on them glared at Kuwabara, because it was his fault. The Gryffindor's glared back at the Slytherin's. The Gryffindor's were all thinking about they same thing. 'This is the sort of thing a Slytherin would do.'

Dumbledore sensing the tension between the long time rival houses decided to intervene before a fight broke out.

"All students are to go to their classes." He said loudly, looking at all the students. "Your professors will be with you shortly." The students all started filing out of the hall. Some were going to change and some were heading to their next class. Dumbledore looked around and let out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Did any of you notice a couple of students acting strangely during the meal and also those same students disappearing right when the note was discovered?" He asked tiredly. Genkai nodded.

"I saw the isolation students walking out of the room when Minamino started reading the note." Genkai said her usual calm voice.

"You don't think those innocent little angels had anything to do with this, do you?" McGonagall asked shocked. The other professors looked at her strangely. "Their perfect angels. They wouldn't do anything like this."

"What the hell have you been smo…" Snape started to say but then stopped himself and growled slightly. 'I'm talking like _her_ again.' He thought angrily. He looked to Dumbledore. "Have you had time to look over my referral about getting Alex out of my class?" He asked coldly. Dumbledore looked confused.

"Yes did you get my complaint about those girls?" Sprout asked. This was followed by a line of 'mine too's. Dumbledore shook his head, looking confused.

"I haven't gotten any mail on them." He said. "The only thing I got was a complaint from Alex Denore, which we will be talking about later Severus, and that has been all." Snape glared and grabbed a piece of paper and a quill that some student must have left behind, and wrote out a referral. He held it out to Dumbledore. Right before Dumbledore grabbed it, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The professors looked on shock/astounded. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Let's get back to our classes. We will have a teacher meeting after detentions are over this evening." All the teachers went to their classes.

-/- Fifth week. Wednesday. Potions. -/-

Snape barged into his class room and slammed the door behind him. He marched to the front of his class and looked around at the seventh year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. He pointed to the board behind him.

"You are to have this reenergizing potion done in five minutes." He glared at the class. "If you mess up _once_…" He left his threat hanging in the air.

"umm…professor. That's a very complex potion and would take at least an hour to do properly." Alex said, taking her hand off the green gem. Hermione nodded her head from across the room. Snape glared.

"You _will_ have it done." Snape growled lowly. He turned his back to the class and stood by his desk.

"Hey Jade." Alex said in her really-loud-whispering-voice-thingy. Jade looked over to Alex. "Do you think Snape's really a girl? I think its his/her-time-of-the-month." She said. Jade put a hand to her chin in thought. Snape turned and glared at both of them. Jade shrugged her shoulders. Elie turned around and looked at Alex.

"I heard from a Gryffindor boy that Snape has both male and female parts." She said thoughtfully. Harry's back stiffened and his face paled. Snape noticed Harry's behavior and glared at him.

"Potter…" Snape said threatening, walking toward Harry.

"Professor!!" Someone yelled from behind Snape. He turned around to find Alex looking at her cauldron in slight fear.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Well… you see…I added something I shouldn't have." Alex said, holding up a box that had a warning in bright red letters.

WARNING: DO NOT ADD THIS PRODUCT TO REENERGIZING POTION. THAT MIX COULD BECOME FATAL!

Snape, forgetting Harry for the moment, stalked up to Alex and fixed her potion.

"How did that happen?" He asked menacingly. Alex smiled innocently.

"umm… you see…the ingredient got a mind of its own…and…uh…crawled up from the floor and….uh…jumped into my cauldron!" She said cheerfully. "Yea that's how it happened." Snape glared and was about to yell.

"Professor!" Someone yelled for behind him again. He turned around to see Elie looking at her cauldron. "I think I messed it up." He walked over and looked inside.

"Why do you think that?" He asked coldly. Elie looked nervous.

"I added wolfs bane." She said quietly. Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"You idiot!" Snape screamed and cast a barrier type thing over the cauldron right as it blew up. "That's an explosive mixture. What do you think…?" The door to the classroom swung open and in walked a woman, looking to be about in her late twenties, with long black hair with red strips and midnight blue eyes with no pupil. She was wearing a black corset topped dress with long sleeves the got really big at the wrists. The bottom front of the dress was made of a bunch of belts. The top came down a little to show her shoulders. (Like LuLu off of FF10 but there's no fur and its up higher up on the shoulders.) Snape looked at her for a second and his face paled more than usual. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a forced angry voice. She smiled evilly.

"I'm here to visit my family." She said calmly. Snape's eyes widened slightly.

"There are more of you!?" He asked surprised. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Raven_ Denore._" She said putting her hand on her chest. "Alex and Elie _Denore._" She said motioning to them. "Raven Denore. Alex, Elie Denore. Do you see now?" She asked simply. Snape looked from Raven to Alex to Elie and he started to glare again.

"I should have known." He berated him self slightly. "You are not wanted …."

"Professor?" Someone called questioningly. He turned around to find Sango looked at a black, bubbling, cauldron.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily. Sango rubbed the back of her head.

"I got some of this magic proof gum from Hogsmeade and I wanted to see if it was really magic proof." She said holding out her gum. "It proved wrong." Snape used his wand to empty the cauldron.

"You are not supposed to mess around in my class." He said coldly. "That a…"

"Professor!" Someone screamed from behind Snape again. He turned around to see Keiko looking at him for help.

"What now?" He asked walking over. When he got there he saw Keiko with her robes caught in a machine that was used for flattening things. Snape sighed in frustration and pulled her robes out. "What do you think you were doing?" Keiko opened her mouth to speak.

"Professor!" Snape growled and turned around. Yukina was standing there, looking embarrassed.

"What?" He growled.

"Umm... uh… I… sorta… uh…" Yukina stuttered, though it was a little muffled.

"Spit it out already." Snape yelled angrily. Yukina blushed and spit something out of her mouth. Snape caught it, out of reflex, to find that it was his seal. He uses this to seal letters and such. "Why was this in your mouth?" He growled in a low voice. Yukina smiled.

"They dared me to do it." She said shortly as she pointed to a group of girls. "I thought it might have gotten stuck so it called for you." Snape started walking toward the group.

"Professor!" Snape growled and swung around fast. There stood Hermione.

"What!?" He yelled. Hermione thought for a second but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno." She said dumbly. "I forgot." Snape looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"That's it. Five points form…"

"Profeeeeeessoooooor!!" Someone screamed form behind him. He turned to Ginny Weasley, who had transferred to this class when she surpassed all her other class mates in the sixth years potions. Snape walked over to her. "I have a gray hair!" She screamed, causing Snape to sigh in frustration. He reached up and pulled it out. Ginny screamed bloody murder and started punching Snape's chest. "You jerk! Now five more are going to grow in its place."

"Stop this nonsense." Snape growled avoiding her fists.

"Professor." Someone else said. They were ignored.

"You're a big meany." Ginny yelled.

"Professor."

"Stop this at once or else."

"JERK!!"

"PROFESSOR!!" Snape snapped around.

"WHAT!!" He yelled at Kagome. Kagome shrugged.

"Your hairs on fire." She said casually. Snape's hands went to his hair but he didn't feel anything. He glared at Kagome.

"You dare lie to me." Kagome shook her head and pointed to something on the wall. Snape looked and saw a small fire there.

"Those hairs." Kagome said matter-o-factly. "The small furry creatures that are used in many potions, are on fire." Snape walked up and put the fire out.

"Hey, Professor." Someone called quietly from behind him again. Snape turned around and found Jade sitting at her desk and looking at him.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" He asked coldly. Jade yawned.

"I just thought you would want to know that your desk and such are dancing." Snape looked toward his desk and sure enough they were dancing. There was a light stripper song playing and the books were moving along with the music and opening their pages in a stripping type motion. Snape turned to Jade.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily. Jade shrugged.

"You see I have this wizard's cold thing. When ever I sneeze things happen." She said simply. Her tone wasn't at all convincing. "I sneezed." Snape looked at her disbelieving.

"That's it." He said quietly. "All of you girls have…"

Bing. Bong. Bing. All the students left the room before Snape could finish. Raven stayed behind.

"You couldn't give me a detention if your life depended on it." She said laughing and walked out of the room.

-/- With the girls later on. -/-

"So Raven," Keiko started. "Tell us about yourself." Raven smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm Alex's and Elie's older sister. I'm twenty-eight. My favorite color is midnight blue. I'm five foot three." Raven stated.

"They meant stuff about your past smart-one." Jade said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh ok." Raven said rubbing the back of her head. "Well I graduated from Hogwarts about ten years ago. I think they were glad to get rid of me."

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked.

"Did you guys learn about that big fire at Hogwarts that happened about twelve years ago?" Raven asked. Some of the girls' mouths dropped.

"That was you?!" Ginny asked surprised. Raven nodded happily.

"They knew it was me too but they could never get any proof." She said in an evil type voice. "Anyway, after I graduated I traveled around with my boyfriend. We went to several different places and even stayed for a while in the ones that we liked. It was fun." She said in a regular voice. "Well when I was twenty-six Robin, that's my husband, asked me to marry him and I did. So now I've been married for two years."

"How did you two meet?" Yukina asked, being the romancy person of the group.

"Actually he's was my next door neighbor." Raven said. "He's Eric's older brother you know." The girls all gapped at her, except Jade, Elie, and Alex.

"You married someone related to that jerk?!" Hermione asked surprised. Raven nodded.

"Anyway, he was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. Most of the teachers always made us work together in that class." Raven said. "He had a pretty bad attitude so I _fixe_d it for him." She said in her evil voice again. "Well the other day I decided I wanted to come and visit you two." She said looking at Elie and Alex. "Robin said that was ok because he wanted to talk with some of his old professors."

"So where are you two going to be staying?" Sango asked.

"Apparently because I caused so much trouble when I was here last they said I had to stay in the 'isolation' room." Raven said as they walked toward their dorm.

"Hey, where's lover boy anyway?" Elie asked, looking around the hallway. Raven shrugged.

"He's not my lover boy." Raven said tiredly. "He's my husband. And I don't know where he is. He said he wanted to talk to some of his old professors and would have one of them show him where our room is. I swear I think he loves some of them more than me some times." Raven said shaking her head. A pair of arms wrapped around Raven's waist.

"How could you think something like that?" A male voice said from behind her. A guy with snow white hair, that had blood red tips, placed his head on Ravens shoulder. His eyes were closed. Raven laughed and rested her head on his.

"You never know what can be going on in your head." Raven said softly, smiling at the girls. The guy, who we can guess is Robin, opened his eyes and looked at the other girls. Most of the girls gasped at what they saw. His eyes were completely black with purplish-white lighting flickering at random places.

"Wow." Robin said. "Are you already trying to warp the minds of the Hogwarts students?" He asked jokingly. Raven shook her head.

"Jade's already taken care of that for me."

"Can I ask how long you two have been married again?" Keiko asked sheepishly. "I sorta forgot."

"We've been married two wonder full years." Robin said, picking Raven up bridle style.

"That's why Jade has to get married next year so she can keep up with family tradition." Alex said cheerfully while putting her arm around Jade's shoulders.

"Two things to say on that subject." Jade said a false happy smile on her face. "One, I'm not related to you." She said removing Alex's arms and giving Alex an evil smile. "And two, you better start running." Alex squeaked and ran away, Jade hot on her tail.

-/- Later that night -/-

The girls were sitting in Dumbledore's office. He just sat looking at them. Snape and McGonagall were also in the room.

"What did you need Professor?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore came out of his stupor like state.

"It has come to my attention that one, or all, of you were involved in the Kazuma incident earlier today at lunch." He said casually. The girls just sat there.

"Do you have any proof Professor?" Sango asked casually. Dumbledore hesitated. Jade smirked and got up.

"You don't have any." Jade stated. "So I'm leaving." She got out of the office and was about to walk away but Snape stood in her way. "Excuse me Professor Snape." She said forcing politeness. Snape didn't budge.

"The headmaster isn't done talking to you." Snape said coldly. Jade glared at him. The stood there in a staring contest. Inside the office Dumbledore started talking with the other girls while Snape and Jade had their staring contest.

'The nerve of him.' Jade thought angrily. 'He can't treat me like some child and expect to get away with it.' She changed her stare to a glare. Snape did the same. Jade was about to yell some comment to him when he did something she never expected…

-/- Snape's POV -/-

'We're going to be here for the rest of the day knowing her temper and stubbornness.' Snape thought unhappily. 'What can I do to distract her?' He asked himself. He had never seen her show much emotion and every time he said something that was suppose to embarrass her she threw it back in his face. 'Wait...' He thought suddenly. He got and evil idea.

Just then Jade turned her stare to a glare and Snape, not one to be outdone, increased his too. 'Let's see how you handle this Miss Rose.' He thought. He suddenly changed his face to one of lust and winked at Jade suggestively. Jade, not expecting that stumbled backwards a couple steps.

"What's wrong Miss Rose?" He asked in a husky voice. Jade shuddered.

"N-nothings w-wrong." Jade said and cursed herself for stuttering. Snape smirked.

"Why are you stuttering?" He asked walking toward her. "And you're shivering, are you cold? Come here and I'll warm you up." He said with a suggestive tone in his voice. Jade shivered again and shook her head vigorously, not trusting her voice. Snape clicked his tongue and reached for her arm. "Now, now. Listen to your Professor." He said his voice still husky. Jade turned around and ran back into Dumbledore's office, her face beet red. Snape smirked.

'It was so worth it.' He thought and walked back into Dumbledore's office. Jade was staring intently at Dumbledore. Snape looked at Dumbledore but he kept Jade in his side view. He saw her glance at him a couple times but she would look away quickly with a light tinge on her cheeks.

"What I'm saying is that if there is no proof then why are you asking us?" Kagome said. Dumbledore sighed.

"We have a witness that saw you girls partake in the incident." He said tiredly. Jade scoffed. Everyone looked toward her.

"You don't have a witness." She said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Jade smirked and stood up again. No one, but Snape, noticed how she was positioned were she could watch him discreetly and look at Dumbledore at the same time.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jade asked. "If you have a witness what's her name?"

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since we aren't getting anywhere, I think we should break up this meeting and head back to the dorm..." Hermione said, walking in between the two. "Since there is no proof Professors then we have the right to leave." Dumbledore nodded. The girls all got up and left.

---

"What made you so sure that he didn't have a witness?" Keiko asked Jade once they were far enough away from Dumbledore's office.

"He won't by tomorrow night." Jade said evilly. Alex smiled.

"So you know who it is?" She asked. Jade nodded.

"It's the same one that told on Smarty and Baby back then." She said using their code names. (Smarty Hermione Baby Ginny). The girls nodded. "Let's go visit Pansy, shall we?" They all nodded and steered off course.

-/- Fifth week. Thursday. After Classes. -/-

_Kagome and a pouting Sango were walking toward the library._

"Kaagooome. Why can't we train?" Sango asked again. "I think I'm getting rusty because I haven't trained in so long. Please. We have a good hour before we have to go to detentions, so we would have plenty of time."

"I'm sorry but I have to get this paper done." Kagome said giving Sango an apologetic look. "I would go with you if I knew more than I did about the history of Hogwarts. But I don't so I need to look some things up. I'm really sorry." Sango gave Kagome the pouty/puppy look. Kagome sighed and looked away. "Don't do that look. It makes me feel bad." Sango sighed.

"You don't even have to do anything." Sango said, trying another angle. "You could get the books and sit off to the side and do your work while I trained." Sango said happily. Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Hermione went to the library too and said to get the minimal amount of information for her report she had to use like thirteen books. She's like a genius so I would probably need triple that. There's no way we could carry all those out there." Sango sighed again and opened her mouth to say something else.

"Hello Kagome." A smooth voice said from behind her. Kagome turned around and Sango looked over her shoulder.

"Hello Kurama." Kagome said brightly. "And Hiei. How are you guys today?" She asked. Kurama smiled causing Kagome to blush. Hiei and Sango were off to the side glaring at each other. Kirara, on Sango's shoulder, was glaring at Hiei and his cat, who was on the floor by Hiei's feet. Fuji was looking at Kirara almost lovingly.(o.O)

"I'm fine. How about you?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine as well." She replied. "So what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were walking down the hall and we couldn't help but over hear you conversation." Kurama said. Sango scoffed off to the side and muttered something along the lines of 'noisy demons.' Kagome sent Sango a disapproving look.

"Go on." Kagome said to Kurama with a smile.

"I think we might have a solution for that." Kagome nodded and Sango scoffed again but stayed silent. "You see I also have a paper to write and must go to the library and Hiei here wanted to practice his sword techniques." Hiei sent Kurama a death look but Kurama ignored it. "So why not have Kagome come to the library with me and Sango can practice with Hiei." Kagome smiled.

"That's a great..." Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Sango said, pulling Kagome a little way down the hall. When they were out of hearing Sango let her go. Sango took a deep breathe. "Can I ask what exactly you are on that would cause you to split us up with demons!" She exclaimed, her voice slowly getting higher. Kagome winced and tried to look innocent.

"I thought it was a good idea." Kagome mumbled quietly. Sango looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "I mean, we've been here little over a month and they haven't tried anything. You wanted to train and Hiei is the only person that I know of, that could possibly spare with you." Kagome said matter-o-factly. Sango looked unconvinced. "Look at it this way; you can kick his butt without getting in trouble for it." Sango's face brightened slightly.

"Fine, but I want you and the pretty boy to stay in an open, full of people, area." Sango said walking back to the two boys.

"He wouldn't do anything." Kagome said strongly. Sango nodded.

"That may be true but I can't help but worry about my little sis." Sango said ruffling Kagome's hair. Kagome glared at Sango for the 'little sis' comment. They got back to the boys.

"That would be great." Kagome said smiling again. Kagome started walking away with Kurama. "See you later Sango."

"Cya." Sango called back. She turned too looked at Hiei. Hiei glared at her. Kirara was running around Sango and Hiei trying to get away from Fuji, who was prancing after her with little hearts in his eyes. "Meet me outside in the clearing by the Whomping Willow in five." Sango said. She walked away, scooping Kirara up. Hiei stared after her.

"Hn." He said.

-/- Five minutes later. Whomping willow tree clearing.-/-

Sango and Hiei were standing across from each other with the Whomping Willow behind Sango. Sango was in her demon exterminator suit with her Hiriakotsu, which somehow appeared in her room, strapped to her back. She had several new types of poisons; some Jade had showed her how to make, strapped to her waist along with her sword and a recently added holder for her wand. Sango figured that since Hiei and Kurama were still around then there had to be other demons that would most likely cause havoc as well. That meant she wasn't out of a job just yet, and she had some thing to keep her mind off of certain "things". Sango looked Hiei up and down. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a black beater. His sword strapped to his side.

"Ready demon?" Sango asked, unstrapping Hiriakotsu.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response as unsheathed his sword. The two stared at each other, each sizing the other up and waiting for the other to make to first move.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango called sending her weapon of choice flying. Hiei, using his demon speed, dodged the boomerang and sped toward Sango, his sword out in striking motion.

'This battle was over before it even began.' Hiei thought snidely. He brought his sword down and heard the sound of metal meeting metal. 'Wait a second…' Hiei thought. Upon closer inspection we find that during the time it took for Hiei to dodge the boomerang and get to Sango she had, using remarkably fast speed for a human, unsheathed her sword and managed to block Hiei's sword. Sango smirked as slight shock flashed through Hiei's eyes.

"What's wrong demon?" Sango asked as she threw down a poison power and kicked Hiei in the stomach when he tried to jump away. Hiei went flying backward but did a series of flips and landed on his feet. Hiriakotsu came back then and Sango caught it. "Not expecting a human to be able to fight?" Sango asked. Hiei glared at her and got into a fighting stance. Sango sighed in defeat. "What do I have to do to get you to talk?" She asked sarcastically and got into a fighting stance also. Hiei smirked and rushed toward Sango again. Their sword clashed again and Hiei put his face to about an inch away from Sango's. Sango could feel her face getting hot and hoped that Hiei didn't notice.

"Defeat me." Hiei said simple, his voice cold. Sango smirked and pushed her sword forward, catching Hiei slightly off guard. Hiei jumped back but this time Sango followed with an attack of her own with Hiriakotsu. Hiei dodged again and jumped out of the way of the returning boomerang.

"You better start warming up your vocal cords then." Sango said catching Hiriakotsu and running at Hiei. She threw Hiriakotsu and Hiei, expecting this, jumped out of the way and kicked the boomerang off course and to the other side of the clearing. He then went to meet Sango half way. He smirked at Sango's slight surprised look.

"You were saying?" Hiei asked coldly as he dodged Sango's sword and made a sweep of his own. Sango blocked and gasped in mock surprise.

"Wow. A complete sentence." Sango mocked a smile on her face. "Ahh…you must like me." She cooed and dodged his sword again. Hiei's face got darker and Sango heard him growl. 'I knew that would work.' Sango thought. 'Now lets see what he's really got.' Hiei started coming at Sango faster than before and Sango was actually having a hard time keeping up with him. 'That's more like it.' Sango thought. Soon the two fell into a rhythm. One of them would make a swipe, the other would block, and then the other would swipe and the other would block. (Did that make sense to anyone besides me?) After about half an hour of them sparring they jumped apart. Both were breathing heavy, though Sango was breathing slightly harder since she was human.

"I have to say…" Sango said. "This is one of the best sparring matches I've had." She said smiling. "It's too bad I have to end it. I have some where to be in half an hour and I need to get cleaned up first." She said getting into a fighting stance again.

"Hn" Hiei said. Sango rolled her eyes. They rushed toward each other again and their swords locked. Hiei pressed extra hard on his sword, causing Sango to have to put more pressure on hers.

'Damn it.' Sango thought. 'I'm too tired to push him back.' Sango dug her feet into the ground. Hiei smirked and pushed harder on his sword, causing Sango to be pushed backwards a little.

"Having trouble?" Hiei asked cockily. Sango glared at him and didn't answer.

'What am I gunna do?' Sango asked herself silently. Then she remembered something Jade had told them at their last meeting.

-/- Small Flashback-/-

"If you ever find yourself in a tight situation, especially with someone of the male species, you just need to remember one thing." Jade had said while explaining battle tactics. "Use what your momma gave you. Don't be ashamed to show off your femininity." Jade said smirking. "Just as long as you don't flaunt it like a slut you'll be fine."

-/- End Small Flashback-/-

'Why the hell did I remember that?' She asked herself. 'What is femininity?' (Remember she grew up around mostly boys) Hiei smirked again and had a look of triumph on his face. 'Just like a guy to think he's triumphant before the battles even over.' And just like that it hit her. 'Femininity!' She thought 'It may be considered playing dirty but hey it's worth a shot. This it the last chance I'll have.' Using the last of her strength, Sango pushed herself forward so that she was pressed up against Hiei. She put her face close to Hiei's. 'Here's goes nothing.'

"You know you're cute when you're mad." Sango said in a sickingly sweet voice and batted her eyelashes at him. Hiei, caught completely off guard, released the pressure he had on his sword, and since Sango was still applying pressure Hiei fell backward and Sango fell after him. In the slight confusion Sango knocked Hiei's sword out of his hand and pressed her sword to Hiei's neck. When they landed they ended up with Sango, breathing heavily, straddling Hiei's hips with her sword pressed to his neck. Hiei, also breathing heavily, was staring shocked up at Sango. Not only had she shocked him into letting his guard down but she also disarmed him and had him pinned under her, completely at her mercy.

To a passerby, if you got rid of the sword, it would look like they had just stumbled upon two love birds doing something they shouldn't have been doing in such a public place. But if someone even so much as thought this too loudly they would probably be dead within second. Let's get back on topic now.

Sango smirked triumphantly.

"Do you give?" Sango asked.

"Hn." Hiei said. Sango shook her head.

"Now, now. We had a bargain." Sango said happily. "Now. Do you give?" She asked again. Hiei glared.

"I…give." Hiei said through gritted teeth. He may be a demon but he's a demon of his word. Sango smiled and got up. She offered her hand to Hiei but he ignored it and got up on his own. Sango handed him his sword and went to receive Hiriakotsu. Then she started to walk away. "Here. Next week. The same time." Hiei called after Sango. Sango stopped and looked back at Hiei. She smiled. One of the only true smiles she's had since that day.

"You can count on it." Sango called back to him and she walked away to get ready for her detention.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DA & DMU are still pondering. Alex and Jade are pouting in separate corners with band aids all over.

Kagome: Wow that was hard how do they do it?

Sango: Their talented. (Kagome suddenly gets an evil smile on her face)

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Yes?

Kagome: Since we wrote this chapter we get to pick who says goodbye to the readers and how, right? (Sango suddenly gets an equally evil smirk on her face)

Sango: Yeah we do. (Suddenly Hiei and Kurama pop out of nowhere wearing pink tutus)

Kurama in preppy girls' voice: Like hope you liked the chapter. (chewing gum loudly)

Hiei in equally preppy voice: And like don't forget to review kay? (Twirling hair around finger. Sango and Kagome are rolling around laughing.)


	10. Not us?

DMU: I posted a new chapter for chapter 9 so you all should go and read it. Due to lack of an idea, the argument section is going to be left blank.

DA: nuh uh! We have plenty of ideas. You just don't want to type one.

DMU raises skeptical brow: Oh yea. Name one.

DA:….

DMU: Thought so.

DA: Wait a minute!! (pulls Hiei in from other room) Hiei give her an idea.

Hiei: Hn.

DA: That's a great idea lets play Russian Rollette with this fully loaded gun. (Holds up super soaker water gun.) Oops. Wrong one. (brings out hand gun.)

DMU rolls eyes: How about not. That's a waste of time.

DA: Well lets vote on it then.

DMU: All in favor of _not_ dieing raise your hands. (Sango, Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Jade, and DMU all raise their hands.)

DA: All in favor of playing a fun game of Russian Rullette raise your hands. (Alex, DA, and Elie, who appeared out of no where, all raised their hands.)

DMU: Your our numbered. We win. No argument. Lets get on with the story.

Reviewers:

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 10: Not us?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_In a café the narrator was sitting. _

"_Yea I'll take a coffee with two sugars and…" Narrator looks at readers and poofs back into narrator box place. _

_Hello everyone. Sorry about the inconvenience. It was suppose to be my coffee break. Stupid authoresses and there no break policy. Mumble…mumble. Anyway I won't take my frustrations out on you great readers. This is week six. I'll just get right to the point._

-/- Sixth Week. Monday. Transfigurations class. -/-

"Today we are going to be practicing turning others heads into other objects." McGonagall said. The class groaned. "Now, now. We've been practicing since last week. You will all do fine." She turned her back on the class. "I hope" she mumbled.

"Come on Yusuke." Hermione said trying to get Yusuke to stay still long enough for her to practice. "I won't mess up."

"Keh." Yusuke said crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and staying still. Hermione snuck a glance at Keiko, who was partnered up with Kurama. Keiko pushed her head in Yusuke's direction and Hermione nodded and put her hand on her necklace. Keiko did also. After a second, Hermione took her hand off her necklace, nodding her head. She smiled, almost evilly, at Yusuke.

"This will only take a second." Hermione said sweetly. She swung her wand and said the magic word. ( Man that was stupid) But, before the spell was finished a pink light came from another direction and hit Yusuke in the head. There was a cloud of smoke around Yusuke's head and he was trying to bat it away with his hands. When the smoke cleared everyone, well some more than others, were relieved to find that he was unchanged.

"What the hell did you do?" Yusuke yelled. POP! Yusuke looked around for the cause of the popping sound. He didn't find anything. 'Must have been my imagination.' He turned back to everyone else and saw that everyone was staring at him. Most in amusement and others in shock. "What are you staring at?" Yusuke asked/yelled. POP! 'There's that stupid popping sound again.' Yusuke looked around again and, not finding anything, looked back at everyone. Kurama was holding out one of the mirrors from around the class.

"You might want to look at your head." Kurama said, still staring at Yusuke's head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asked/yelled again, holding the mirror so he could see his head. His mouth dropped. There, on his head, were two, POP, make that three neon pink flowers. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Yusuke screamed. POP! Another one grew. Yusuke dropped the mirror and yanked one of the flowers out. POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! Five more grew in its place. Yusuke growled and started ripping them out left and right, while cursing the whole time. For every one he pulled out five more grew in its place and every time he yelled one more would grow. In about five minutes Yusuke was exhausted (that shows how hard he was working) and he now had a bouquet of neon pink flowers growing out of his head.

"I don't think it wise to pull any more of those out and you should keep your voice down Yusuke." Kurama said as he and McGonagall studied Yusuke's new attachment. Kuwabara was in the back ground, on the floor, laughing his head off. Yusuke growled at him.

"You keep laughing and I'm gunna beat the living hell out of you." Yusuke said threateningly. POP! POP! "DAMN IT!" POP!

"I guess that goes for threatening people also."

"I found something." McGonagall said, pulling on something. It seemed to be a card. Kurama looked over her shoulder and read it before she could hide it.

_Where? Where? Who? Who? Wow wee that's number two._

_The Death Trap_

The class went silent.

"Yusuke. Come with me." McGonagall said. "The rest of you are to read chapter nine in your text books. (Do they have text books for her class?) With that Yusuke and McGonagall left the room. Everyone else started reading and no one seemed to notice the absence of certain isolation girls.

-/- Sixth week. Wednesday. Outside boys bath room.-/-

_Here we find ourselves with Draco and a dressed up Alex standing outside the boys bathrooms. _

"What do you mean?" Alex said in a voice deeper than her normal one. "I am a boy." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid." Draco said simply.

"Well you must be." Alex said. "I have the way too baggy pants, the short messy hair, and I'm dumber then a doornail so I must be a male." (No offence men.) Alex said in her deep voice.

"If you're a guy than why do you have boobs?" Draco asked. "Guy's don't have those."

"Haven't you ever heard of man-boobs?" Alex said. Draco shook his head. "It is heard of in large men and sadly I am fat." Alex looked down in mock sadness.

"Men don't care about their weight." Draco said triumphantly.

"Well then I don't care." Alex said. "Because I am 100 man. So let me in."

"I just got this new skirt." A girl said to another girl as they walked by. Alex spun around.

"Wow I have that same skirt." Alex squealed. "Aren't they the cute…." Alex stopped talking and looked at the smirking Draco. "Umm…I mean I like that skirt on you babe." Alex said in her low voice again. "You should wear it shorter. Heh heh." Alex turned back to Draco. "See I'm a guy. Let me in."

"No. You only want in so that you can mock Yusuke and we're not allowing that." Draco said.

"What are you guys like a gang now or something?" Alex asked. "I'm a cool _**guy**_. Can I join the gang?"

"Yes we are and no you can't." Draco said walking backwards into the lavatory. "So beat it, you can't come in." With that Draco shut the door in Alex's face.

"Fine." Alex called through the door as she took her boy disguise off. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. The boys laughed at her through the window in the door.

"Like were afraid of a walkie-talkie." They laughed. Alex smirked.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the talkie but of who's on the other end." Alex brought the talkie to her lips. "Jaaaaade." Alex said into the talkie. The guys stopped laughing and listened.

"What?" A voice said from the other side.

"I'm having a problem in part 4 of sector 9." Alex smiled at the confused looks of the boys. "Could you get down here?"

"Sure." Jade said. "Killer out."

"Fairy out." Alex said. She smiled at the door.

"Like we're afraid of one girl when there's eight of us in here." Draco said snobbishly.(Just so there's no confusion Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Draco, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle are all the guys in the room.) Alex stayed quiet. A couple of minutes later Jade came walking down the hall. She didn't look too happy.

"What's the trouble?" Jade asked coldly. Alex pointed top the door and put on a pouty face. Jade rolled her eyes. "I had to stop reading for this." Jade started to walk away.

"But they said they weren't afraid of a weak girl." Alex said just as the boys started sneering inside the bathroom about her walking away. Jade stopped walking and turned around. She stood in front of the door.

"Just try and blast it down." Draco said snidely. "We've all put jinxes on the door. There's no way magic could get this door down." Jade smirked.

"Look at this." Jade said as she studied the door. "A bunch of boys locking themselves in a bathroom to get away from a girl." She said shaking her head. She took the walkie talkie from Alex. "Killer to Firefly." Jade said. There was fuzz for a second and then a voice came over the talkie.

"Firefly here." Someone said. "What do you need?"

"We have a level A-10 issue in part 4 of sector 9." Jade said looking at the door. "You available?" Jade asked.

"Yea." The person said from the talkie. "Be right there." Jade threw the talkie to Alex. After a couple seconds footsteps were heard coming toward them. Soon Sango came into view. "Sorry it took so long to answer I wasn't expecting you to call on the talkie. I though you would of uses the…"

"Yes. Yes." Alex cut in, making the guys slightly suspicious of what Alex didn't want Sango to say. "We know. We just had guests." Sango looked from the door to Jade and back to the boys. "So we gotta get that down?" She asked toward Jade. Jade nodded. They both stood back and look at the door.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Jade nodded.

They both brought their legs up and kicked the door three times in the same spot really fast. Cracks formed were their feet had hit and it slowly stared to cover over the rest of the door. Once the door was covered Jade flicked it with her finger and the whole thing fell to the ground in a bunch of pieces.

"Pathetic." Jade said as the dust cleared. The guys were all standing back away from the door with shock on their faces. Jade turned to Alex. "I gathered you can handle it from here." She said as she and Sango walked away.

"See…" Alex said happily as she walked past all the shocked guys to the stall Yusuke was hiding in. "You should of just let me come in in the first place and you wouldn't of invoked Jade's wrath." Alex opened the stall door and looked at Yusuke. She took out a camera and took a couple of pictures, then she burst up laughing. "Oh that is rich." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

-/- Sixth week. Thursday. Halls. -/-

"Darn it." Kagome said as she dropped yet another book. 'Where did Sango disappear too?' She silently asked herself. She bent down and tried to grab the book she had drooped without dropped the ten other, really thick, books. "When I need her help she up and disappears." She mumbled to her self. She place the other books down and placed the dropped one on the top and then attempted to pick the stack back up. "Ok…carefully…" Kagome said, picking up the books slowly.

"Do you need any help Kagome?" A voice asked from behind her. Kagome, not expecting the voice, started, dropped the books, and attempted to turn around. Sadly she didn't see the books under her foot, which decided to be an evil little book and jump out form under Kagome's foot, pulling her foot with it. Kagome was sent falling and she braced her self for the impact, and the embarrassment about to fall on her…ok moving along. When she didn't feel herself meet the floor, like she has done so many times before, I mean it man, they are like close buddies, anywho…, she slowly opened her eyes, which she closed some time during the commotion, (Do you think that's why she fell? Hm?) and her eyes met emerald green, speckled with gold.

"Um…heh heh…" Kagome stuttered, rubbing the back of her head. "Hey Kurama."

"Hello Kagome." He said again. "I didn't mean to startle you." He said with a charming smile. Kagome blushed at, one, his smile, two, how close they were, and three, how the more Kurama's eyes got speked with gold, the closer his arm around her waist pulled her to him.

"It's ok." Kagome managed to breathed out. "Um…. I don't think I'm going to be falling again anytime soon." She said, her cheeks getting redder. Kurama smiled again and pulled her up so that they were standing instead of being in the dip type stance.

"So do you need any help?" Kurama asked again. Kagome smiled sheepishly and looked at the loads of books she had.

"If it's not too much trouble." She said, starting to pick up her books.

"It's not trouble at all." Kurama said bending down to help her. When they got all the book up, Kurama carrying seven and Kagome carrying four, they started head back to the isolation room. "Can I ask why you have so many books?" Kurama asked. Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"We all have a lot of homework back at the room but the others had other things to go do so I volunteered to go and get the books that we all needed." Kagome explained. "I was hoping Sango was at the library so that she could help me carry them back but she not there either."

"Either?" Kurama questioned.

"Yea." Kagome said with a thoughtful look on her face. "She told me she had to go do something but she wouldn't tell me what." By this time the two had reached the isolation door and Kagome was about to say the password what she stopped and looked back at Kurama. "You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kurama said smiling again. (Wow. These two smile a lot.) Kagome nodded and turned back to the door.

'They never said we couldn't have non-isolation people in here.' Kagome thought. "Dark Count" Kagome said. There were a bunch of clicks on the other side and soon the door opened. The two walked into a, very empty, common room.

"That's a very odd password." Kurama said. "For the professors to make I mean." He added when he saw Kagome's questioning look.

"The professors didn't put it there." Kagome said. "Some how Jade changed it and I think Alex picked the new one." Kurama nodded in understanding.

"Where should I put these?" Kurama asked, taking in the sights of their dorm.

"Let's just put them on the coffee table." Kagome said placing hers down. Kurama followed her example. "That way they can all get their book when they get back." Kagome said sitting on the couch. Kurama stood looking around.

"I'd hate to say it," Kurama started. "but this room's better than the Slytherin common room is." Kagome nodded.

"Yea. But don't tell anyone. Wouldn't want everyone in here." Kagome said. "You can sit down you know. Nothings gunna bite you."

"Except dear sweet Kagome there." Someone said from the stairs. They looked and saw Jade coming down with yet another book in her hands. This one was labeled 'How to Bring About the Apocalypse.' "Watch out for that girl," Jade said motioning to Kagome. "She only looks sweet and innocent." Jade stepped to the side as a book went flying past the place her head was only a second ago, still not looking up from her book.

"That is not true." Kagome said, standing and putting her hands on her hip. Kurama was sitting on the couch, watching the encounter with amusement. "So where are you heading?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject. Jade sighed and looked up from her book.

"Apparently the ass…I mean Snape got tired of me correcting him in class today so I have to go an hour early to detention." Jade sighed as though she was about to die. Kagome smiled evilly.

"Are you afraid that Sango won't be there to protect you from the big-bad-wolf?" Kagome asked. Kurama at this point was giving them both questioning looks.

"No I can handle wolfs on my own." Jade said putting her face back into her book. "It's perverts that I can't deal with." Kagome nodded.

"Are you calling Professor Snape a pervert?" Kurama asked. Jade gave him a withered look.

"No, I'm calling him a saint." Jade said sarcasticly. "Here's your sign." Jade said holding out a sign on a with rope. On the sigh was written, "I'm stupid." Kurama looked at her questioningly as Kagome tried to keep from laughing. (For your info I don't own the signs. To those of you that knew what I meant by the sign, YOU SO TOTALLY ROCK!!! To those of you that don't you definitely have to listen to Bill Engvall(sp?)) Kagome stopped laughing.

"Have fun at your detention." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yea right." Jade said walking toward the door. "Now don't have too much fun you two." Jade said winking at Kagome.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome shrieked.

"Think for a second Kagome," Jade said. "a teen boy and a teen girl alone in a room. What do you think will happen?" She asked. Kagome turned red.

"Will you leave already!" Kagome yelled throwing a pencil at Jade. Jade dodged it.

"Ok, ok." Jade said, still monotone. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." Kagome picked up another book and Jade ran out the door, still reading her book. Kagome lowered the book. Jade popped her head back in. "Try not to make too much noise, these walls aren't completely sound proof you know." With that the door closed and a shoe hit against it. Kagome sat down again, missing a shoe, not looking at the amused Kurama.

"Does that sort of thing happen all the time?" Kurama asked. Kagome's face got redder and she mumbled a short 'no' in response, still not looking at Kurama. They sat in silence. Though not an uncomfortable one. Well it wasn't uncomfortable for Kurama. For Kagome though….

'I can't believe she said that!' Kagome yelled in her head. 'When she gets back I'm gunna…'

"Kagome are you ok?" Kurama asked, knocking Kagome out of her daze. She looked over to Kurama and found that he was now sitting right next to her on the couch, and, sadly, Kagome was up against the side of the couch so she had no where else to go.

"Y-yeah…I'm f-fine…" Kagome stuttered. 'My face is gunna be permanently red after tonight.' Kagome thought. Kurama smiled at her answer, but didn't make a move to back away. Kagome looked around the room. "I…uh… have to get my work done. I didn't get much sleep last night so I wasn't paying attention in class, and since Jade left then there's no one else to help so I better get to work." Kagome babbled. 'Great now I'm so nervous that I'm babbled. Way to go Kagome.' Kagome berated herself. She looked at Kurama and saw him smiling at her.

"I could help you." He said. "It's no trouble at all." He continued when he saw that she was about to argue. She nodded her head and started getting her homework out.

'_Great! It's a great way to be alone with the goddess and to get to know her... alone._' Youko said in Kurama's head. '_Did I mention that we are ALONE!_' Kurama sighed as Youko started doing a mental victory dance.

'**Only about three times.**' Kurama replied. '**And we're not here to do ANYTHING but homework**'

'_You know how homework is so boring that sometime people get distracted…_' Youko said. '_And those distractions can lead to_ other _things._' There was a suggestive tone to his voice. Kurama mentally rolled his eyes.

"Then we'll just have to make sure there are no distractions." Kurama mumbled out loud as he locked Youko in a mental closet.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked, setting her work on the table. Kurama smiled.

"Nothing." He said.

"Just talking to yourself?" Kagome asked jokingly. Kurama smiled and nodded his head.

'She doesn't know how right she is.' Kurama thought.

"So let's get started." Kagome said opening her book. "I have to be somewhere in an hour."

"Alright then." Kurama opened his book, which appeared out of no-where, and they got started.

- Sixth week. Thursday. Dungeon halls. -/-

Jade was walking down in the dungeons, still reading her book, when a pair of very pale hands came out of an old, unused, dungeon Jade had just been passing and wrapped around Jade's mouth and stomach, pulling her into the room. Jade squirmed and tried to bite the person, but she couldn't get a good hold on them. When they were about halfway into the room the person stopped.

"If you promise not to run away I'll release you." A voice, eerily familiar but not able to be placed, whispered in Jade's ear. Jade stopped moving and considered for a second. She nodded and the hand let her go. She spun around fast and slapped the person in the face, before she even got a look at them.

"You creep." Jade snarled. "You made me drop my book." Jade said picking up her dropped book from by the now closed and locked door. She brushed it off and looked toward her "attacker". The person was rubbing their cheek.

"Ow. Did you have to hit so hard." The person said. "It's only a book."

"Yes I did.." Jade said flipping through the book. "It's a really good book and you made me lose my place." The person rolled their eyes. "What are you doing dragging me in here anyway?"

"I was looking for Alex and then I saw you."

"Why couldn't you just talk to me out there?" Jade asked with a sigh.

"I didn't want to be seen." The person said as if it was obvious. Jade rolled eyes.

"No, I haven't seen Alex but I am now late for a detention. Thank _**you**_ very much."

"I'll talk to your teacher and explain why you were late." The person said. Jade gave him a sideways glare.

"That won't do any good seeing as how Snape only listens to Dumbledore, a few teachers, and his beloved Slytherin's." Jade said walking toward the door.

"Then it's a good thing we have a teacher and a Slytherin here." The person said. Jade stopped walking and look at him suspiciously.

"Teacher?" Jade asked. The person smirked.

"Apparently one of the teachers are leaving tomorrow on business so Dumbledore asked me to fill in for the rest of the year." Jade sighed in exasperation. "What's with the sigh?"

"With you here Alex is never gunna get any of her work done." The person made a face of mock surprise.

"You actually care about school work getting done!?" They gave Jade a suspicious look. "Where's the real Jade and who are you?" Jade glared.

"I didn't say it was school work." Jade said. "It's other work." The person nodded.

"I'll make sure she stays on task then." They said in a military type voice. Jade opened the door.

"I have to get there before he decides that I have to stay late too." Jade said walking down the hall. The person next to her.

"You don't sound too happy about that." The person said. "Do you two not get along or something?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well he's just so…" Jade stopped to think.

"Arrogant?" The person said.

"That too." Jade kept thinking.

"Annoying."

"Sometimes."

"Dark."

"Yes."

"Mysterious."

"Definitely."

"And you _**like**_ him."

"Of course I do…" Jade stopped her self. She seemed to just realize what the person was saying and what she was about to say. "DON'T" Jade shouted. "Of course I don't." She turned her head away from the person and kept walking. The person walked up next to her. "Why are you still here?" Jade asked.

"I said I was going to explain things to your teacher." Jade scoffed.

"Good luck with that." Jade said. "I hope you still have your head when he's done with you."

"Sounds like you have a lot of faith in him." The person said, raising a brow at Jade. Jade pretended not to hear them and kept walking.

"I'm just saying it's a reverse battle of good verses evil from all those fairytales." Jade said. "Instead of "good" winning "evil" is gunna."

"So I represent the evil right?" The person asked. Jade shook her head.

"Nope. You're the "good"." Jade said patting the person on the shoulder. "And, not trying to be mean…oh wait yes I am, anyway, as I was saying, I'm rooting for evil to win. Just because evil should win."

"No your just rooting for your love interest." The person said. They ducked as Jade made a swing at their head.

"NO. I'M. NOT." Jade said through clenched teeth. She took a deep breathe and seemed to be counting to ten. "I'm rooting for the evil side to win."

"Oh so you would want this Voldamort person to win." The person looked back at Jade, who had stopped. She was pulling something out of her pocket. On closer inspection we find that it's a dagger. "I was just joking." The person said holding up his hands in defense. Jade put the dagger back and started walking again.

"We are talking about yours and Snape's fight." Jade said coldly. "NO others."

"I know." The person said simply. "From how you talk about this Snape guy he seems like a big jerk." Jade shrugged. The person looked at her out the corner of his eye. "And an asshole, a bastard, a creep, and probably annoying, bad hair, pale skin, and he probably has no fashion sense…"

"Alright!" Jade snapped slightly. "He's not that bad." She mumbled. The person jumped in front of her and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"HA! SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" The person yelled. Jade looked the person up and down. She leaned forward and looked them in the eyes for a couple seconds.

"Your drunk." Jade stated with a roll of her eyes. "I didn't think you could get drunk." The person put their finger down.

"It was my daughters kind of twenty-first birthday today." The person said proudly. "Being the daddy's girl she is she wanted me to celebrate with her." The glare left Jade's face.

"Little Rin is twenty-one today?" Jade asked. The person nodded. "I'll have to wish her a happy birthday." Jade said. "That would the age of her human body right. By the way, how old is she in demon years now?" The person thought for a couple seconds.

"Five hundred and ten I do believe." The person said.

"She went with the whole slow human aging thing right?" Jade stated more than said. The person nodded. By this time they were standing in front of Snape's door. "You better leave. It's probably not a good idea to go in and explain things while your like _that_."

"Like what, Ms. Rose?" Someone asked from the door. Jade turned around, she had her back to the door, to find Snape standing there. Snape had his arms crossed and was glaring at the person so hard that if looks could kill he'd be long gone.

"Nothing." Jade said with a sigh. She turned to the other person who was glaring right back at Snape, apparently sobered up. "I'll give the message to Alex." Jade said and went to walk into the class but found that no one was following her. She turned back around and found the two guys still in a glaring contest. "Just like children." Jade mumbled as she walked in between them and pushed them apart. That seemed to knock them out of their dazes.

"I didn't catch your name." Snape said coldly.

"That's because I didn't give it." The other person said just as coldly. They both went into their glaring contest again. Jade rolled her eyes. She thought for a second.

"My boobs are big." Jade said casually, but loud enough to get their attention. Apparently that's what did the trick because to next second Snape was looking at Jade with his mouth almost touching the floor and his eyes as wide as saucers, he was holding the door frame for support. The other person was sitting on the floor, apparently not as sober as Jade thought he was, looking up at Jade shocked. "Now that I have your attention I would like to point out that you are both acting worse than two year olds. You are both, suppose to be, adults. So can you both, if it's in your ability, start acting like it." Jade crossed her arms over her chest, which kept grabbing both men's attention being as it was the topic a second ago, and glared at both of them. It took a couple seconds but eventually both the men composed themselves and were now standing in an akward tension.

"Severus Snape. Potions professor." Snape said as he extended his hand. The other guy grabbed Snape's hand.

"Sesshoumaru Taiyouki and as of tomorrow the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU: There ya'll go.

DA: I still say we should of had an argument in the beginning.

DMU: We've been over this already. We didn't have one then and we still don't have one now. End of discussion.

DA: Of course we have one now.

DMU sighs in frustration: What is it this time?

DA: umm…. What about those blackmailers now a days huh? Bad news. (off to the side Alex was sitting with shifty eyes. For some unknown reason.)

DMU: That's nice and all but why don't you go over there and talk with Alex about blackmailers.

DA: That's right. We can't leave Alex out of all the arguments. (Walks over to Alex who slowly brings folder out of pocket. Glaring menacingly at DMU.)

DMU in kinda panicy voice: That's all the time we have so tata. And review.


	11. We're innoccent?

DMU: Hey everyone. Here's your new chapter.

DA: This time we have a special treat for you.

DMU: Yes. This chap I am going to introduce, my third birthday sharing sister,

DA: She is the more down to earth sister and didn't enjoy fanfics like me and

DMU.( Fanfic fans gasp) But we finally got her hooked.

DMU: She's been helping us on the side of our this story and even gave us our character Elie. (Elie waves.)

DA: She's the youngest, and the cutest (DA and DMU pout) Here she is…

DMU: Hey I'm suppose to introduce her! (Pushes DA away from comp.)

DA: I wanna do it. You get to type. (Pushes DMU away from comp.)

DA and DMU start fighting again.

Jade: Just read the chapter and we'll get back to you on the other sister later.

Alex and Elie: Enjoy.

Things to know:

_Blah_ is narrator speaking

(Blah) is author notes

'Blah' thoughts

'**Blah**' is Kurama telepathic

'_Blah_' is Youko telepathic

'Blah' is Hiei telepathic

Chapter 11: We're innocent!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Hello readers. Welcome to week seven of our lovely tale. Last week, as you hopefully read, a new teacher was introduced. It seems that he and Snape didn't really like each other. I wonder what that's going to do for our loving students. As I said before, this is week seven, and this is how it went._

-/- Flashback. Friday. Breakfast. -/-

_At the meal last Friday, we found that Genkai was being called away on business, though no one would say what it was, and Sesshoumaru would be sitting in for her for the rest of the year. We also found out a few other interesting things. Let's recap shall we. _

"Good morning students." Dumbledore said from the front of the hall. "Today I regret to inform that one our teachers will be leaving us." He said gesturing to Genkai. "Let us give her a good good-bye." The hall erupted in applause as Genkai stood, bowed, and sat back down. "So insight of this resent event I have asked an old friend of mine to stand in for the rest of the year. I would like to introduce you too Professor Sesshoumaru Taiyouki." The door opened and there stood Sesshoumaru in all his glory. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing a pair of baggy white pants and a long sleeved white shirt with a red flower like design on the shoulder. (Sorta like what he wears in the anime but more modernized and without the fluffy thing, the armor, and the weapons. By the way, his facial marks are gone.) Sesshoumaru started walking toward the front.

"Uncle Sesshy!" Someone screamed and Sesshoumaru was tackled to the ground. Everyone watched as Alex hugged the death out of Sesshoumaru and Jade stood next to them and was shaking her head. Elie was standing next to Jade with a pouting look on her face. Elie looked up to teachers table and did something that no one ever expected.

"Uncle Sevy!!" Elie yelled as she tackled Snape in a hug. Snape's eyes and everyone else's in the hall, besides a select few, were large with surprise. Alex stopped hugging Sesshoumaru and glared up to were Elie was hugging Snape.

"Uncle Sevy!!" Alex exclaimed as she jumped on him in a hug as well.

"I'm not your uncle." Snape growled as he tried to push them off. Alex and Elie held on tighter.

"Yes you are." Elie said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Alex said.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Raven, who appeared out of nowhere, said.

"NO I'M NOT." Snape yelled.

"Actually," Jade said walking up. "Yes you are." Jade held up a piece of paper with a family tree on it. Alex and Elie got off and Alex took out her pointer thingy.

"You see, this woman here," She pointed to a woman with black hair, and big doe eyes. "married this man here." She pointed to a man with black hair and cold black eyes. "Together they had this woman here," She pointed to a woman with long black hair and light bluish grey eyes. "and this man here." She pointed to a picture of a younger Snape. "Then this woman here," She pointed to the woman. "married this man here." She pointed to a man with light blonde hair with multicolored streaks and cold black eyes. "Together they had Raven, Ellie, me, and our nine year old brother Ehrin." The hall was, once again, silent. Snape shook his head.

"No," He said disbelievingly. "This can't be right." Snape dug around in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet. He pulled a picture out of it and looked from it, to the three Denore's then back at the picture. "No." He said, still looking at the picture. "No!" He looked one last time to make sure. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_For the rest of the day, and the weekend, Snape was absent from meals and all classes. _

-/- Seventh week. Monday. Lunch. -/-

_Right now Snape and Sesshoumaru were engaged in a glaring contest and the students were making bets on which one killed which first. _

_Being as how it was so close to Halloween, there was an assortment of Halloween type foods around the hall._

"Hey, Hermione." Elie called from a little ways down the Gryffindor table. "Could you bring me that pumpkin juice? I haven't tried it yet."

"Sure." Hermione said, getting up with the juice in hand.

Hermione started walking down the table to Ellie. As Hermione walked down the isle she "failed" to notice Jade just getting up from her seat. This caused Hermione to accidentally trip over Jade's leg and sending herself and the juice flying. Thankfully, do to Jade's reflexes; Hermione was saved from a horrible fall. Sadly, do to Hermione tripping and her having the juice in her hands at the time, the juice was sent flying and landed on the head of one of the students in the hall. Said student slowly took the jug off their head to reveal Eric Whitlow not looking to happy. The hall was, once again, thrown into a heavy silence as Eric tried to wipe the juice off his face only to find that every place on his skin that had been hit with the juice, and his hair, was now a bright pinkish orange color.

"Oh my gosh," Keiko said in an obviously fake acting voice. "Someone was trying to poison our poor, defenseless, Elie." The isolation girls crowed around Elie and ushered her out of the hall. "You monster." Keiko yelled dramatically at the hall as they all walked out.

"What the hell is this?" Eric yelled as he scrubbed at his skin with a rag. As he was scrubbing an orange card fell out of the jug. Yusuke, with a rather large top hat on his head, which was covering his…condition, picked it up and read aloud:

_Halloweens here. There's number three. You got a trick. Now give us a treat._

_The Death Trap_

On the bottom of the card he could just make out, what looked to be a P.S. note? Yusuke read it.

_P.S. Send one hundred punds of treats to womping willow tree at midnight on all Hallows eve, or you will never see Pansy Bitch again. _

_P.S.S Like you want her back, but bring the candy anyway. _

Yusuke stooped reading and looked around at the students in the hall, as did everyone else, and sure enough, Pansy was missing. They all started looking back and forth between each other. It was mostly the Slytherin's and the Gryffindor's glaring accusingly at each other. They both had probable cause for taking her. She was a nuisance to the Slytherin's and a bitch to the Gryffindor.

-/- Seventh week. Wednesday. After class. Dumbledore's office. -/-

_As we come into the picture, we find that all of the isolation girls were gathered in Dumbledore's office and all of them seemed to be wearing black business suits and sunglasses. It gave them a WIB look, a.k.a Women in Black. _

"What is it that you needed to discuss with me?" Dumbledore asked. Jade motioned Kagome to go forward. Kagome stood and walked to his desk.

"Well, Headmaster, we in the isolation room would like to propose having a Halloween dance." Kagome said, placing a folder on Dumbledore's desk. "These are all of the forms that are required to be filled out to be able to partition a dance." Dumbledore looked slightly surprised.

"We read the copy of the schools policies and regulations in the library." Hermione clarified as Kagome sat back down. Dumbledore took a couple minutes and looked though the folder.

"What exactly will be happening at this dance and what is the purpose?" Dumbledore asked, still scanning the folder.

"It'll be mostly like the dances we had back in America." Alex said.

"There will be music to dance to." Keiko said.

"And a few games off to the sides for people who don't like to dance, to play." Sango said.

"As for the purpose," Ginny started. "it's just for the students to come, hang out and have some fun."

"Were not asking you to close school for the day or anything." Yukina added at Dumbledore's not-so-sure look.

"Were just asking for a couple of hours of after school time to get together and have fun!" Elie added happily.

"So what do you say?" Jade asked in her trade mark cold voice. Dumbledore was silent for a second.

"I say that I need to discuss it amongst my fellow teachers." Dumbledore finely said. "If you girls would be so kind as so wait outside for a few moments then I will get back to you shortly with our answer." The girls nodded and filed out of the room. A couple second after they left they saw Snape and McGonagall heading into his office.

"Oh great." Sango said looking toward the door that Snape had just went through. "With him in there we'll never get to have the dance." The girls nodded in agreement and waited for them to be called back in.

"You girls can come back in now." McGonagall said after a couple minutes. The girls filed back into the room. Snape was standing next to Dumbledore's desk and McGonagall went to stand on the other side of his desk.

"We have discussed it and have come to the conclusion that you all can have the dance," The girls started cheering. "On a few conditions." Dumbledore said causing the girls to stop cheering and listen. "One, there are to be at least five, teacher, chaperones present." Dumbledore said. He added 'teacher' when he saw Jade smirk. "Two, you need to get 150 signatures from the students that want to have the dance. Three, classes are to still be attended. And four, you girls are to get the preparations ready on your own." The isolations girls huddled and whispered amongst themselves. After a second, they faced back toward the teachers.

"We want to negotiate." Jade said.

"No negotiations." Snape said coldly. "You have your condition, that's that." Jade glared at Snape.

"I believe I was talking to the Headmaster, Snape." Jade said, smiling sweetly when his face got darker. Dumbledore held up a hand for silence from Snape, when he was about to retort.

"What are your negotiations?" Dumbledore asked.

"First, we want to change to number of teachers to three." Jade said in a professional voice. Dumbledore shook his head.

"The number is five." Dumbledore said. Snape smirked at Jade.

"No, three." Jade said more forcefully.

"No, five." Dumbledore said.

"No,"

"Four!" The other girls yelled. "We agree that four will work as well." Kagome said. Dumbledore and Jade stared at each other for a second.

"Deal." The both said. Dumbledore wrote something down. "Next negotiation." Dumbledore said.

"We pick the teachers." Jade said. Dumbledore nodded.

"That's agreeable." He said. "Next."

"Everyone, even the teachers, are to wear costume." Jade said. "The wizard and witch look doesn't count and we want to reserve to right to deny anyone access if they are not in costume." Dumbledore thought for a second.

"Agreed." He said.

"Headmaster!" Snape said in surprise. "We can't have teachers running around in costume. It wouldn't be right." Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We'll discuss this later Severus." He said. "Next."

"That's it." Jade said as the girls stood up. "And that everyone is welcome to attend. We will get the signatures tomorrow. As for the teachers, each of the girls wrote on a piece of paper who they wanted to go and put the in the hat." The girls brought a top hat that looked suspiciously like the one Yusuke was using earlier, to the front.

"Is that the hat I let Yusuke borrow?" McGonagall asked. The girls looked between themselves.

"Umm…no?" Alex said. "Anyway let me count them real quick." Alex dumped the papers out of the hat and counted them. "Okay. We have three for McGonagall. Three for Sesshoumaru. Two for Snape." Alex and Elie laughed and Jade and Snape glared death at them and then at each other. "And one for Dumbledore." Jade nodded to Dumbledore and stood up.

"There are our choices for teachers." Jade said. "We'll be going now." The girls walked out and Jade stayed back. "Make sure you pick good costumes." Jade said while glaring at Snape. Then she left as well.

-/- Seventh week. Thursday. Before classes. Outside the isolation room. -/-

"Ok." Jade said getting the girls attention. "Today our objective is to get 250 signatures from the student body, by any means necessary." At the last part, she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I thought it was 150." Yukina said. Jade nodded.

"I know, but it's better to get more." Jade said. "You all know the saying, It's better to be safe than in prison. Or something like that. Anyway, let's get back on topic. We are going to split into groups and each group will take a different house. Hermione, Kagome, and Keiko, you three need to use your great intelligence to get the Ravenclaw's to sign the petition." The three nodded. "Elie and Ginny, you two are to go and persuade your fellow Gryffindor's to sign it." They nodded as well. "Sango and Yukina will accompany me to take on the Slytherin's."

"What about the Hufflepuff?" Keiko asked. Jade thought for a second.

"We have to find someone that speaks their language." Jade said, tapping her chin.

"They have a different language?" Kagome asked. Jade nodded.

"They speak fashion." Jade said with a shiver.

"Oh mi god!" Alex exclaimed off to the side. The girls looked to find the Alex was talking on a cell. (How it got there, I don't know) "I like totally have that skirt! No I have it in blue silly-goose." At that, she batted her hand in the air. "Really! They finely put those on sale. I got one about two months ago! Ahha! Yea I know. A-dor-a-ble!" The girls all looked at each other them back to Jade. Jade nodded and walked up to Alex and took her phone.

"Don't call again or I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish." Jade said calmly and shut the phone. Alex looked shocked.

"Hey! That was my dad you know." Alex said. Jade gave her a bored looked. "Oh ok. Yay! You hung up on him." Alex said with a major change of mood.

"You are going to go get the Hufflepuffs' signatures." Jade said.

"Oh. Goody." Alex said, jumping up and down.

"We will meet back here before classes start, agreed?" The girls nodded and headed off to their respective houses. (Yes, they know were all the doors are.)

-/- Kagome, Keiko, and Hermione. -/-

"Come on it's for a good cause." Kagome said as she stood in front of the group of Ravenclaws. They, all, were refusing to sign the petition.

"No." One of the Ravenclaw girls, who seemed to be the leader said. "We heard what that was for and we don't want any part of it." The three girls looked sad.

"We thought you of all people would appreciate us trying to save the library." Keiko said, crestfallenly as the three girls started to walk out.

"Wait! What?" The Ravenclaw leader asked, causing the girls to stop and turn around.

"Yea." Kagome started. "We're trying to get people to sign this petition so that the library won't get closed." Kagome said sadly.

"Those darn Hufflepuff's are running a petition to get it closed because the say it teaches "bad" things to the students." Hermione said. "They just don't want to have to do research." Kagome shook her head sadly. The three petitioners looked up and saw that all of the Ravenclaw's had pens or pencils in their hands. Keiko and Hermione shoved the petition into Kagome's hand and scooted away and poor Kagome didn't even have enough time to blink before she was engulfed.

"ARGHH!" Kagome yelled as her hand, all that was still visible, sunk beneath the waves of Ravenclaws, who were all snatching the petition form each other, trying to sign it first. Keiko and Hermione took off their hats, which appeared out of now were, and placed them over their hearts.

"There lies Kagome Higurashi." Keiko's said in a sad voice. "A good friend and loving sister."

"Speaking of sisters, hers is gunna kill us for just letting her go like that." Hermione said.

"She won't have a chance too." A deadly voice said from behind them. They turned around slowly to find a beaten Kagome glaring at them. She taped a copy of the petition to their heads and jumped out of the ways as they, too, were engulfed by the waves of Ravenclaws. After Keiko and Hermione got out of the clutter the three were sitting off to the side, covered in bruises, eating popcorn.

"I bet the blonde is gunna beat the rest and sign it first." Kagome said as they watched.

"I put my money on the big red head in the corner." Hermione said.

"Mine goes to the small, mouse girl, at the far side." Keiko said. Hermione and Kagome looked at her as if she was crazy, but she just shrugged.

'Oh well, easy money.' Kagome and Hermione thought.

-/-Elie and Ginny. -/-

"So what are you saying, exactly?" Harry asked Elie and Ginny. Elie rolled her eyes at them asking Ginny to explain it for a third time. She couldn't blame them, Ginny was using complicated words to try to explain it to them and some of them even confused her, but could they really be that stupid. She didn't mean to be so harsh but she hadn't had time to take her happy pill yet this morning so she wasn't that 'happy'. Finally having enough she walked in front of the Gryffindor's and Ginny. Ron's eyes lit up and she threw him a wink before looking back toward the Gryffindor's.

"The Slytherin's are trying to get Hagrid fired again and are trying to get the womping willow cut down because apparently some stupid Slytherin got to close and got hit and they want Hagrid gone because he is the only one that could put up a good enough argument about the tree to let it stand." Elie said calmly. Everyone was looking at her weirdly. This is the first time they had seen Elie so level headed. Elie continued to go into detail why they needed to sign the petition.

"What's up with Elie?" Harry asked Ginny, who had sat down by him. Ginny looked side to side before looking back at him.

"She didn't take her 'happy pills' this morning." Ginny said. Harry looked confused. "You see," Ginny continued in a quieter voice. "When Elie takes her pills she's less prone to suicide."

"But she tries to do it all the time." Harry said, still confused. "She seems more level headed this way." Harry said.

"Well she is," Ginny said. "if you don't insult her in anyway what-so-ever. She takes offence at the tiniest of things and could actually 'go-through-with-it', if you know what I mean, in this condition. That's why we need to get this signed and get her, her meds A.S.A.P." Ginny said. Harry nodded and looked back up in time to hear Elie start chanting "Save the Willow, Save Hagrid." Repeatedly. When he looked around, he saw that everyone was either signing the petition or making signs that had their chant written on them, to go out and protest.

"That settles that." Harry said, looking at Ginny. Ginny smiled, kissed Harry on the cheek, and left with Elie and the petition. Harry held is cheek and smiled after the door they left through with Ron doing the same.

"Hmm." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

-/- Yukina, Sango, and Jade. -/-

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco asked crossly.

"We're here to get you to sign this petition." Jade answered, glaring at Draco. Some of the Slytherin's who were either afraid of Jade's wrath, or respected one, or all, of the girls, stepped forward.

"Why would we do that?" Draco retaliated. "Like we would want to help you." The Slytherin's stepped back. If they went against Draco then they would have to rest of the Slytherin on their back. Jade stepped forward; rolling her sleeves up but was stopped with Sango putting her hand on Jade's shoulder.

"We just thought that you, of all people, would want to keep Quidditch as a school activity." Sango said with a shrug. Most of the Slytherin's, including Draco, perked up at this.

"What?" One of the Slytherin, first year, boys asked. The three girls nodded to each other.

"Yes." Yukina started. "The Ravenclaws believe that Quidditch takes up too much school time and are trying to get it banned." The room was silent for a couple seconds.

"I don't know about all of you," A Slytherin girl said. "but I want to keep Quidditch." The girl walked up and signed the petition. A whole group of Slytherin's followed her, waiting to sign the petition. When the waiting students all signed it, there were only a handful of students left.

"Don't you want to sign?" Sango asked. The Slytherin's scoffed.

"Like we care about that stupid sport." One of them said.

"Yea, and like we would want to sign for a bunch of mudbloods anyway." Another one said. Jade turned to Sango and Yukina.

"Any means necessary." Jade said. Sango and Yukina nodded.

"Any means necessary." They both agreed. With that, they started advancing on the group.

-/- Alex -/-

"So yea," Alex started in the front of the Hufflepuff students. "We like totally want to have a party but the teachers are like, telling us we can't. Ooh I like your skirt." Alex said, switching topics.

"Thanks." The girl said. "I just got it."

"Well back on topic." Alex said. "And we like really need you too sign this petition thingy. And that is like the cutest sweater." Alex said switching between the topics again. "And if you sign it we get to have the dance and we get to dress up!" Alex exclaimed. The Hufflepuff's cheered and started signing the petition, all the while they were talking about the latest fashions.

-/- Before classes. Outside the isolation room. -/-

Right now Alex, having the easiest of them all, was waiting for the other girls to arrive. Ginny and Elie come walking down the hall with picket signs, buttons, and shirts that say "Save the willow, Save Hagrid" all over them.

"What have you two been up to?" Alex asked cheerfully.

"The usual." Hermione said as Elie ran inside the dorm to get her 'happy pills'. "Starting riots, strikes, protest, same old, same old. But we got all them to sign."

"I did too." Alex said. With that said Elie came out of the dorm, her normal self again, in time to see a battered, but happy looking Keiko, and a battered, and pouting, Kagome and Hermione come walking down the hall. The first three tried to contain their laughter.

"What happened to you three?" Elie asked. They glared at her.

"Well first off," Kagome started. "Coming up with an excuse, too good, got us trampled."

"And secondly," Hermione added. "We lost twenty bucks." Keiko shook her head.

"Not me." Keiko said proudly. "I gained forty bucks. And we got all them to sign." Alex was about to retort when the rest of the girls were seen coming down the hall. They all looked happy.

"We got them all." Sango announced proudly. "Some were a little unwilling, but we got them to sign in the end."

"Status report." Jade said in her army voice. All the girls went into army mode. "Hufflepuff?"

"All here." Alex said.

"Ravenclaw?"

"All there and accounted for." Kagome said.

"Gryffindor?"

"Didn't miss a single one." Ginny said.

"And Slytherin is all here." Jade said. "That's everyone. Let's get these too Dumbledore then."

-/- Couple minutes later. Dumbledore's office. -/-

The isolation girls walked into Dumbledore's office. He looked up at their entrance.

"Come in." Dumbledore said, slight sarcasm in his voice. Jade walked up and place a small pile of papers on his desk. Dumbledore looked down at them and then back up to the girls questioningly.

"Those are all the signatures that you said were required." Kagome added helpfully. Dumbledore nodded slightly and looked through the papers.

"This is impossible." Dumbledore said after a second. "How is it that you have managed to get the signatures of every student in the school, except Pansy, who is still missing?"

"That is not important." Jade said. "What is important is that we got enough which mean we can have to dance, correct?" Jade said/asked. Dumbledore could only nod. "Good. Now we must be going, we have a dance to prepare for." With that, the rest of the girls exited the room. Jade stayed behind. "I must ask a favor of you." Jade said.

"What favor would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can you make these announcements, before you announce the dance, at breakfast this morning, without questioning them?" Jade asked, surprisingly, politely.

"Very well." Dumbledore agreed. Jade handed him a slip of paper, gave a small bow, and left. Dumbledore looked up at her walking out the door, shook his head, and looked back at the papers to recount the signatures again.

-/- Seventh week. Thursday. Breakfast. -/-

_The students, and teachers, were all sitting down to Breakfast. There was a light murmur of the Slytherin's speaking of ways to kill the Ravenclaw's for trying to get rid of their game, the Gryffindor's talking about the nerve of the Slytherin's, the Ravenclaw's degrading the Hufflepuff's for trying to close the library, and from the Hufflepuff's speaking of what they wanted to wear to the dance. _

_In front of the teachers table, in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, was a smaller table that the isolation girls were sitting at, laughing quietly at all the tension in the room. After the second food incident, that had the girls connected somehow, the teachers voted to get them their own table so that future incidents wouldn't happen. _

_Up at the teachers table Snape and Sesshoumaru were, once again, glaring at each other. Apparently, Sesshoumaru's favorite pen had been found, broken, in Snape's class, so he assumed the Snape had done it. In addition, not too long after that Snape's best robes were found chard in Sesshoumaru's fire place, so now it's like WWIII at that table. Dumbledore leaned over to McGonagall. _

"Is it just me or is there a lot of tension here today?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded.

"Indeed there is." McGonagall said. "Make the announcements. Maybe it will calm them down a notch." Dumbledore nodded and stood up.

"Your attention please." Dumbledore said loudly, standing up. The rooms' occupants turned from wherever they were glaring, to him. "I have a few announcements to make." At this, everyone paid closer attention. "First off, the library will not be closing." The Ravenclaw's cheered. "Second, Hagrid will keep his job and the willow tree will remain standing." The Gryffindor's cheered. "Third, Quidditch will remain a sport here at Hogwarts." The Slytherin's cheered. Right now all the teachers were looked at Dumbledore questioningly, especially Hagrid. "Lastly," The hall quieted down. "This Halloween we will be having a dance." The Hufflepuff and Isolation table, all cheered, everyone else was slightly confused. "It will be a costume dance, all are welcome to attend, and if you attend you must be in costume. Now let's get back to our meal."

_With that, Dumbledore sat down and the hall was thrown into a whole new wave of murmur. This one was of all the students, giving their opinions, be it negative of positive, about the dance. Man, were they in for a surprise. _

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

DMU with bruises: There you all go.

DA with bruises: We decided to just let our sis introuduce herself. (Light go out and a model like stage appears and out walks a girl with blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. She flung her hair and grabbed a mike.)

Girl: Hello everyone! My name is Blueyed-little-bird! It's great to meet you! Tehe!

Everyone else:…

DMU: Well that was interesting.

DA: yep.

Elie: Ok well, time to say goodbye.

Alex: Yep! Goodbye!

Jade: And review. (DMU gives Jade a stern look. Jade sighs.) Please.


End file.
